The Guardian
by Magbe3
Summary: Sebuah kepercayaan yang diisi dengan penghianatan. Saat kekecewaan, kesedihan, kerinduan bercampur menjadi satu./YESUNG/KYUHYUN/KYUSUNG!/COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

ELF, Penyihir, Vampire, Mermaid, Goblin, Troll, dan berbagai makhluk mistis lainnya mungkin hanya dianggap sebagai sebuah legenda ataupun sebuah dongeng. Sebuah cerita yang diciptakan sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak-anak. Hanya saja mereka tidak tau satu hal, tidak akan ada asap jika tidak ada api. Cerita itu tidak akan berkembang jika tidak ada bukti nyata. Dan nyatanya mereka semua memang ada. Hidup menyendiri tanpa di ketahui oleh manusia— ataupun hidup diantara manusia dan berbaur menjadi satu. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain mereka sendiri.

Bekerja, bersekolah, tinggal di kerumunan manusia, dan salah satunya adalah kaum Shadow— sang _bayangan_. Salah satu makhluk mistis yang mendekati seratus persen wujud manusia. Hanya saja tentunya mereka lebih special.

Shadow memiliki fisik seperti manusia, hanya saja mereka memiliki sayap yang dapat mereka sembunyikan. Mereka hidup dengan seorang pendamping yang disebut dengan Mate. Mate bisa berasal dari sesama mereka atau manusia. Semua itu tergantung nasib dan takdir masing-masing Shadow.

Mereka hidup mengandalkan kekuatan alam. Tanah, angin, api, cahaya dan air. Setiap Shadow hanya dapat mengendalikan satu dari elemen tersebut. Hanya satu, dan itulah nyawa mereka.

Setiap pengendalian mempunyai pusat pada sebuah kristal yang dijaga oleh seorang _Guardian_. Hanya Shadow tertentu yang dapat menjaga masing-masing kristal. Mereka di pilih oleh kristal itu sendiri ketika mereka terlahir ke dunia. Dengan pengendalian masing-masing dan tanggung jawab yang sama.

Sang Guardian mempunyai kemampuan melebihi pengendali biasa, mereka lebih kuat dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Hal itu menjadikan Guardian sebagai pemimpin. Menjaga kristal melebihi nyawa masing-masing. Karena kehidupan, nyawa dan kekuatan para Shadow yang lain berada di tangan mereka.

.

.

**The Guardian**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

**Cast**

Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul, Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun and other Super Junior member.

**Pair**

KyuSung with other pair

**Warning**

**YAOI**— Shounen-Ai, **Un-Official** Pair, Typo— Miss Typo, OOC

.

.

**A/N 1**: Annyeong.. Lala is back ^^ ini pertama kalinya aku bikin AN di awal gini tapi aku harus jelasin beberapa hal pada chingudeul semua.

FF ini **bukanlah** Squel dari FF aku yang berjudul **SOULMATE** ataupun yang lainnya. FF ini berdiri sendiri. Hanya seja menggunakan tema yang sama dengan **SOULMATE**. Tapi tetap dengan plot yang berbeda. Aku harap chingu dapat memahaminya. :D dan untuk **SOULMATE** sendiri, itu hanya sampai di situ **tidak ada squel atau apapun**. Saat itu aku sudah membuat di akhir cerita dengan kata **FINAL**, tapi mungkin FFn lagi galau lagi dan, yang kesisa Cuma huruf **N** nya. :D sampai di sini dulu cuap-cuapnya, nanti aku sambung lagi dibawah :D

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di lorong Seoul Internasional High School yang sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di sana mengingat jam pelajaran sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun hal itu termasuk hal yang aneh, sebab pada hari-hari sebelumnya Sekolah itu tidak akan sesepi ini walau jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Setidaknya masi ada beberap siswa yang tengah mengikuti kegiatan klub mereka.

Sesosok bayangan mengawasi dari balik dinding dingin di sore hari. Bias-bias matahari sore membuat pemandangan menjadi indah di akhir musim gugur.

Kepakan sayap terdengar sayup, membuat seorang namja dengan surai coklat yang sedari tadi mengawasi di balik dinding membalikan tubuhnya. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh obsidiannya adalah seoarang namja cantik dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dengan tubuh ramping yang ia miliki menuju kearahnya. Namja itu menggunakan kaos putih dengan hoodie hitam membalut tubuh kurusnya. Dibelakang tubuh itu sepasang sayap putih dengan ornamen hijau muda menghiasi sedikit ujungnya yang membentang luas.

"Sembunyikan sayapmu hyung!" pinta si namja berambut coklat pada namja cantik. Berdecak pelan, namja itu mengikuti perintah sang dongsaeng. Hanya hitungan beberapa detik, sayap berwarna putih yang tadi menghiasi tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan cahaya kehijauan di udara.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan orangnya?" tanya yang lebih tua. Kepala coklat itu mengangguk yakin. Ia menatap jauh pada ujung koridor, dan mendapati seorang namja kecil dengan perawakan mungil menuju kearah mereka. "Gara-gara kalian semua aku harus membuat namja kecil itu berada di sekolah ini seorang diri" gumam yang lain. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada namja kecil yang kini terlihat sibuk dengan buku yang ia pegang.

Belum sempat yang lebih muda menanggapi, sebuah hawa yang ia kenal merasuk padanya. Di sana, tepat di belakangnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dua orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu akhirnya muncul.

"Itu orangnya?" tanpa menyapa temannya terlebih dahulu, seoarang namja dengan rambut hitam legam acak-acakan membuka suara. Ia memiliki onyx yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Hitam legam dengan tatapan tajam yang terlihat dingin.

"Kim Ryeowook. Kelas 3-2. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen murah tak jauh dari sini. Sepulang dari sekolah ia bekerja di cafe Shindong-ssi. Kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal. Ayahnya adalah seorang Shadow pengendali api, sedang ibunya adalah manusia biasa. Ia terlahir sebagai seorang Shadow, tapi ia tidak pernah mengetahui itu karena kedua orang tuanya meinggal di saat ia belum tau apa-apa. Hidup sebatang kara, tidak ada seorangpun keluarga" jelas namja yang mempunyai ekspresi datar dan sedingin es. Yang lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk faham. Cengo dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh anggota termuda mereka. Tak di ragukan lagi jika ia sangat total dalam menjalankan tugas.

"Aku juga sudah memastikannya. Kristal Ruby bereaksi di dekatnya" ujar namja berambut hitam. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berhenti berbicara saat sook yang mereka bicarakan— Kim Ryeowook semakin dekat.

"Apa kita akan memberikan ini padanya sekarang?"

"Tak ada waktu lagi Hae-ah. Black Shadow sudah mulai beergerak. Kristal Ruby harus segera menemukan tuannya." jawabnya meyakinkan.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara lagi, secepat kilat mereka muncul di depan Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook yang tengah asik membaca bacaannya tersentak kaget saat menyadari sekelompok orang mencegat langkahnya. Rasa khawatir merasuk dalam pikiran namja bersuara cempreng itu. Ia menatap satu persatu tersangka percegalan dengan instens.

Wajahnya berubah bingung saat salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Heechul seonsaengnim?" tanyanya bingung. Sedang yang di panggil Heechul, hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Langsung saja. Kami tidak punya cukup waktu" namja berambut hitam melangkah mendekati Ryeowook. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celana hitam yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul kristal berwarna merah menghiasinya. Namja itu mendekatkan kalung itu pada Ryeowook. Dan benar saja, kejadian selanjutnya tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh namja kecil itu. Kristal yang menggantung di kalung tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang menyilaukan. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya terbangun. Namun ia tidak mengetahui apa.

Keterkejutannya tak sampai di sana. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu dipunggungnya. Ia menoleh, dan demi apapun yang pernah ia lakukan, ia tidak percaya bahwa ia melihat sebuah sayap putih lebar menghiasi punggungnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. A-a"

"Kau Kim Ryewook. Shadow pengendali api. Mulai sekarang kau adalah penjaga Kristal Ruby. Sang Guardian"

.

.

.

Ryeowook tidak terlalu mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah, sore itu ia harus pulang lambat karena Heechul seonsaengnim memintanya untuk melakukan suatu hal. Saat itu ia tengah berada di sebuah lorong sekolah. Setelah itu tiba-tiba empat orang namja menghadang jalannya, lalu salah satu diantara mereka memberinya sebuah kalung berbandul kristal berwarna merah kepadanya. Setelah itu tiba-tiba ia bersayap dan mereka menyeretnya ke sebuah mansion megah yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Kini ia tengah duduk di sebuah sofa megah yang mungkin harganya tak sebanding dengan sewa apartemennya. Ia merasa kikuk saat ke-empat namja yang ia akui cukup tampan itu menatap padanya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat terbaca. Namun bukan ketampan mereka yang membuat dirinya merasa takut. Namun semua yang tengah terjadi padanya.

Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum kikuk saat pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Ia terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan melirik ke tiga namja yang lain.

Ia menghela nafas sebelum membuka suara. "Mm.. aku rasa kau sedikit bingung Ryeowook-ssi"

'Banyak' Batin Ryeowook. "Sebelumnya kami memperkenalkan diri dulu. Ehemm.." ia kembali menggaruk kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Lee Donghae (19 th). Aku penjaga Kristal Topaz" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Dan yang berada di sebelahku adalah Kim Kibum (16 th). Ia penjaga kristal Sapphire" namja itu— Lee Donghae menunjuk namja yang berada di sebelahnya. Namja dengan wajah datar dan pandangan dingin se dingin es. "selanjutnya Kim Heechul (25 th). Mungkin kau sudah mengenalnya, dia penjaga kristal Emerald" Ryeowook mengangguk saat Donghae mengenalkan sang guru padanya. Heechul menyeringai— tersenyum saat Ryeowook membawa pandangan padanya.

"Dan terakhir, Kim Jongwoon (22 th). Tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Yesung. Ia penjaga— "

"Cukup perkenalannya Lee Donghae" namja yang baru saja diperkenalkan oleh Donghae menyela. Ia menatap Ryeowook dengan onyx bulan sabit miliknya. Ryeowook tiba-tiba berdigik saat mata itu memandang kearahnya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang orang itu seperti tidak menyukainya?

"Kita langsung saja pada intinya" Kim Jongwoon menarik nafas dalam. "Kami, adalah Shadow. Kau tau Shadow?" Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Mana mungkin ia bisa tau jika ia tidak tau apa-apa. Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Shadow. Tunggu. Bukankah Shadow berarti bayangan?

Jongwoon menghela nafasnya pelan. Melihat hyungnya sedang berada dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, salah satu dari mereka menjawab kebingungan Ryeowook. "Kami adalah salah satu makhluk mistis yang hidup berbaur dengan manusia" Kibum dapat melihat kerutan kecil di dahi namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. "Besok aku akan menjelaskan detailnya padamu Ryeowook-ah. Hanya saja satu yang harus kau ingat" Kim Heechul- tersangka yang memotong ucapan Kibum melirik serius pada anak didiknya itu. Matanya beralih pada kristal berwarna merah yang ada di genggaman Ryeowook sebelum pandangannya kembali pada iris caramel Ryeowook. "Kristal itu jangan ssampai kau menghilangkannya. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya dan terus bawa bersamamu. Itu adalah nyawamu dan nyawa orang lain" Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya bulat-bulat. Yang ia tau Kim Heechul adalah salah satu gurunya yang paling tidak serius ketika berada di sekolah, Konyol dan sedikit aneh. Dan kini namja 25 tahun itu terlihat seperti Kim Heechul yang tidak pernah ia kenal.

"Tapi hyung.. kita tidak punya waktu— "

"Tidak ada protes Kim Yesung!" Yesung terdiam saat Heechul menatap tajam padanya. "Kau istirahatlah. Aku tau kau lelah"

"Aku tidak selemah itu" jawab Yesung menantang Heechul balik. Tanpa mengindahkan Yesung— atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin bertengkar dengan Yesung, ia meminta Ryeowook untuk berdiri dari duduknya. "Yosh.. sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami. Kau akan tinggal di sini bersama kami. Barang-barangmu sudah berada di kamar barumu. Dan jangan kembali lagi ke apartement lamamu itu" Ryeowook menganga tak percaya. Sedang Donghae hanya bisa tertawa pelan, dan Kibum yang tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga hanya jika kau benar-benar memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu udara terasa lebih dingin dari hari sebelumnya. Daun-daun Maple berjatuhan dari rantingnya. Udara terasa dingin namun matahari bersinar dengan terik.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu di mana tak ada satu orangpun yang berada di mansion itu yang harus pergi menjalani rutinitas harian mereka. Tidak juga Ryeowook atau yang lainnya.

Kini Ryeowook mulai mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Tadi pagi ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya ia masi berfikir bahwa kejadian yang terjadi padanya saat pulang sekolah adalah sebuah mimpi. Namun semuanya berubah saat suara melengking Heechul mrmbuatnya harus kembali ke alam nyata dan menyadari bahwa hidupnya kini benar-benar tak jelas. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepalanya. Semua membuatnya bingung dan pusing.

Namun kini ia telah mulai menemukan titik terang atas apa yang tengah terjadi. Tentang Shadow, orang tuanya, identitasnya, Guardian, kristal, dan yang baru ia ketahui adalah seorang Mate.

Berbicara tentang seorang Mate ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia tidak hanya akan tinggal di mansion megah itu bersama keempat namja tampan yang semalam ia temui. Namun ia juga tinggal bersama dua orang lainnya. Tan Hangeng (27 th) ia adalah seorang manusia yang menjabat sebagai Mate Kim Heechul. Namja keturunan China itu terlihat tampan dengan wajah oriental. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa gurunya adalah seorang gay, dan bisa menjadi sangat manja bila bersama Mate-nya.

Sedang seorang lagi adalah lee HyukJae. Namja ber-gummy smile yang merupakan Mate dari Donghae. Ia juga manusia biasa sama seperti Hangeng. Ia tidak pernah menyangkan bahwa Lee Donghae yang terlihat tenang dan ramah berubah menjadi orang yang menjengkelkan dan usil jika sedang bersama HyukJae hyung— atau bisa di panggil dengan Eunhyuk.

Heechul bilang sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Mate-nya karena ia sudah berumur 17 tahun dan kekuatannya yang tersembunyi telah bangkit. Mengingat itu membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah. Ia menerka-nerka, bagaimanakah Matenya itu, apakah ia seorang yeoja cantik dengan wajah baby face ataukah seorang namja tampan seperti hyung-hyungnya di sini? Apa dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan seperti Heechul dan Donghae? Ataukah ia adalah seseorang minim ekspresi seperti Kibum dan Yesung? ia lebih menyukai opsi pertama.

Mereka kini tengah sarapan bersama diruang makan. Sebuah meja makan yang begitu besar menjadi tempat mereka, sekali lagi ia belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. Hari ini Ia bersama Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang memasak untuk sarapan. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada dengan orang-orang yang tinggal di sana. Padahal mereka baru bertemu— kecuali Heechul- dan ia sudah akrab dengan orang-orang itu. Mereka sangat baik kecuali satu orang—

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu hyung?" Donghae yang pertama kali mengangkat kepalanya. Di ikuti dengan yang lain. "Silahkan" kali ini Hangeng yang menjawab.

"Aku mungkin bisa memahami kenapa Kibum belum punya Mate, tapi aku sedikit penasaran tentang— " Ryeowook dapat menangkap ekspresi semua orang yang berada di sana memucat. Mereka melirik satu sama lain seolah mengerti tentang apa yang akan Ryeowook tanyakan.

Awalnya ia berfikir salah satu dari orang yang berada di sana akan menghentikannya atau memarahinya, namun nyatanya tak ada seorang pun yang bersuara. "Tentang Yesung hyung yang tidak mempunyai Mate. Donghae hyung mengatakan bahwa Mate adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagi seorang Shadow sama seperti kristal bagi pengendali, Mate adalah nyawa bagi semua Shadow" Ryeowook menatap sekelilingnya, ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan "Jadi sangat aneh jika Yesung hyung tidak mempunyai Mate. Padahal Eunhyuk hyung bilang semua Guardian dan Mate mereka tinggal di mansion ini" Ryeowook langsung menangkap kesedihan dari setiap orang yang berada di sana. Ia merasa bersalah menyakan hal bodoh itu. Tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar. "Ma-maaf jika pertanyaanku—"

"Tidak apa. kau juga harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja— " jeda, Ryeowook dapat menangkap suatu hal yang tidak beres atau hal yang disembunyikan dari mata gurunya itu "—sekarang bukanlah saatnya kau untuk mengetahuinya. Sekarang fokus saja pada pelatihanmu dan Mate-mu" Heechul memberikan sebuah senyuman pada sang murid. Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Jika mereka memutuskan untuk mengungkit hal ini pasti mereka mempunyai alasan tentang hal tersebut.

"Ah.. dan juga mengenai Yesung" Ryeowook yang tadinya akan memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya terhenti. "Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu" Heechul menambahi. Setelah itu melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

Ryeowook mematung di tempat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada halaman belakang mansion yang di tumbuhi pohon Maple. Caramelnya menangkap dengan jelas apa yang berada di luar sana karena mereka hanya dibatasi oleh dinding kaca. Ia bisa melihat pohon Maple dengan daun yang tengah berguguran. Di bawahnya seorang namja dengan tinggi tak jauh berbeda darinya tengah mengayunkan pedangnya. Peluh membasahi tubuh namja yang Ryeowook akui manis itu. Hanya saja ia terlalu dingin dan misterius. Jujur saja ia merasa takut dan penasaran di saat bersamaan.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian Ryeowook disibukkan dengan pelatihannya sebagai seorang Shadow dan sebagai seorang Guardian. Sejujurnya masi belum menerima kenyataan ini— ah atau mungkin tidak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Ia masi belum terbiasa menggunakan kekuatannya. Terbang kesana kemari tanpa harus jatuh atau terluka. Berlatih bertarung walaupun ia tidak tau untuk apa hal itu. Yang ia tau ia hanya perlu melindungi kristal supaya semuanya tetap seimbang. Dan juga masih banyak lagi yang harus ia pelajari. Diantara kesibukannya sebagai murid kelas tiga yang di hadapi dengan ujian akhir rasanya itu terlalu berat.

Namun ia tetap menngambil hikmah dan manfaatnya. Ia tidak akan mengeluh dan akan selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Semua sangat berharap padanya.

Sore itu setelah pulang dari sekolahnya, Ryeowook harus segera berlatih dengan Yesung yang sudah ia yakini telah menunggunya sejak tadi. Beruntung Kim Heechul adalah wali kelasnya, sehingga namja itu sedikit bisa mengatasi tugas sekolahnya yang belum sempat ia kerjakan.

Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya saat ia semakin dekat dengan tujuannya— halaman belakang. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat seosok berbaju hitam yang tengah mengayunkan pedangnya dengan gerakan yang memukau. Decakan kagum tidak pernah terlepas jika ia melihat salah satu hyung barunya itu jika sedang berlatih dengan pedangnya. Satu lagi pertanyaan yang muncul di benak namja kecil itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat Yesung menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia tidak terbang namun jika mereka semua berlatih di ketinggian Yesung akan terbang menggunakan makhluk peliharaannya yang bernama Melo— seekor Griffin yang kembali membuatnya menganga tak percaya. Selain itu Yesung tidak pernah mengeluarkan pengendalian airnya. Padahal menurut salah seorang Shadow yang ia temui di sekolahnya (ia baru menyadari bahwa cukup banyak Shadow disekolahnya) pengendalian air adalah yang terbaik dan terindah dari semua pengendalian. Hanya saja beberapa tahun terakhir para pengendali air melemah tanpa ada yang tau sebabnya.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia telah berada tepat di belakang Yesung. "Kau terlambat" ia berdigik ngeri mendengar suara baritone yang mampu membuat tubuhnya membeku. "Mi-mianhae hyung" ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun selain 'maaf'. Ia tidak bisa melakukan pembelaan karena di sini ia memang bersalah.

Tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya, Yesung melemparkan sebuah pedang yang tepat jatuh di bawah kaki Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap pedang itu dengan ngeri. Ia tau apa yang Yesung maksud dengan melemparkan pedang itu padanya.

"Lawan aku dan kita lihat bagaimana perkembanganmu" Yesung bersiap dengan ujung pedang yang tepat pada jantung Ryeowook. Ryeowook bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar takut. Apa Yesung sedang bercanda? Itu adalah pedang sungguhan! Bukan plastik ataupun mainanan. Jika sedikit saja ia melakukan kesalahan maka ia bisa dipastikan ia akan mati muda tanpa mengetahui bagaimana rupa Matenya.

"Kau tidak akan mati jika kau tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan" seakan bisa membaca isi fikiran Ryeowook, Yesung menjawab dengan mudah. Ia menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan memerintah yang dengan berat harus Ryeowook patuhi.

Ryeowook mengambil benda berkilau yang di lempar Yesung beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mangambil nafasnya singkat sebelum menatap yakin pada Yesung. Ia harus membuktikan bahwa namja di depannya ini tidak boleh menganggap remeh dirinya. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Yesung.

Yesung menyeringai meremehkan. Dengan sebuah teriakan yang tidak keren sedikitpun, Ryeowook menyerang Yesung membabi buta. Ia mengarahkan pedangnya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Entah kemana rasa takutnya beberapa saat yang lalu, entahlah hanya saja ia benar-benar ingin memberi pelajaran pada namja sombong yang terlihat sangat tidak menyukainya itu.

Ryeowook menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika ia merasa telah berhasil menghentikan langkah Yesung, ujung pedangnya berada tepat pada leher sang guru. Namun sepertinya ia terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

'Prang'

Suara tembaga bertemu dengan tanah membuat Ryeowook menganga tak percaya. Tangannya bergetar dan rasanya ia begitu kesal.  
"Caramu memegang pedang masi jauh dari kata baik. Kuda-kudamu salah. Kau tidak fokus dan konsentrasimu buyar begitu saja. Kau terlalu mengandalkan emosimu, kau tau, jika kau terus seperti itu kau bisa mati seketika saat peperangan belum di mulai" ujar Yesung tajam. Matanya tak lepas dari manik caramel yang terlihat bergetar. "kau terlalu lemah. Dan itu adalah kelemahanmu" lanjut Yesung Tanpa memikirkan perasaan Ryeowook sedikitpun.

Telinga Ryeowook terasa panas dana dadanya terasa mendidih. "Hanya karena kau lebih hebat dariku, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku!" Ryeowook berteriak kesal. Tangannya terkepal erat. "Di sini kau adalah guruku! Seharusnya kau yang mengajariku tentang cara yang baik dan memperbaiki salahku! Bukan malah membuatku semakin merasa buruk!" Yesung sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang beberapa saat yang lalu sempat terhenti karena Ryeowook. "Aku membencimu Kim Jongwoon! Kau orang terburuk yang pernah aku temui!" Ryeowook berteriak keras. Namun tetap saja hal itu tidak membuat Yesung berpaling dan meminta maaf padanya.

Tanpa ia sadari setitik air mengaliri matanya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah katapun pada Yesung. Ia lebih baik meminta bantuan pada Hangeng hyung yang jauh lebih baik dari pada namja berkepala besar itu. Ia benar-benar masi kesal dengannya. Sedang di pihak Yesung? Jangan berharap lebih padanya.

Hari itu ia diajak oleh Heechul ke Seoul University. Heechul bilang di sana tempat Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Yesung menuntut ilmu. Bagiamanapun mereka tetap membutuhkan hal seperti itu. Berbaur bersama manusia dan mungkin saja menjadi manusia.

Ia sedang berada di kantin bersama Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Hangeng. Tanpa Kibum yang mungkin masi berada di sekolahnya dan tanpa Yesung. Ryeowook berdigik tak suka saat nama Yesung melintas di kepalanya. Namja egois nan anti sosial itu tidak akan suka berkumpul bersama mereka. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain bersama pedang-pedangnya ataupun bermain musik dan bernyanyi. Satu hal yang tidak ia sangka tentang Yesung. Ternyata namja dengan onyx gelap itu cukup terkenal di Universitas itu. Art of Voice. Itu julukan yang diberikan orang-orang pada Yesung. Seni apanya jika ia hanya mengeluarkan suaranya dengan tidak berseni seperti itu? Mengumpat, mencela dengan nada datar tanpa intonasi. Sangat buruk.

Ryeowook meminta izin untuk ke kamar kecil. Panggilan alam adalah alasan yang mendasar. Dengan sebelumnya menolak bantuan Eunhyuk umtuk menemaninya ke toilet, kini ia harus rela tersesat tak tau dimana. Ia lupa bahwa ia sekarang tidak sedang berada di sekolahnya.

Ia mencoba menggunakan feeling dan nalurinya. Mungkin saja itu bisa membantu, namun tetap saja itu tidak berhasil. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan bertanya pada salah satu orang yang ada di sana. Ia seorang hyung dengan wajah manis dan bergigi Kelinci. Ia tidak tau mengapa tapi ia bisa merasakan dadanya berdesir hangat. Kristal yang tergantung di lehernya mengeluakan cahaya merah.

'Mate'

Satu kata yang membuat Ryeowook melupakan tujuan awalnya. Hanya saja ketika ia menyadari hal itu, orang yang bersangkutan tidak ada lagi di depannya. Ia terus mencari dan mencari ketika akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah pintu besi yang tertutup rapat di ujung tangga yang ia naiki.

Dengan sedikit keraguan di hatinya, ia membuka pintu itu pelan. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang sayap indah berwarna putih yang membentang lebar. Sayap itu seperti sayap Shadow kebanyakan hanya saja yang satu ini terlihat sedikit berbeda. Di ujung sayap yang mendekati seyap merpati itu terdapat aksen warna biru langit yang sangat indah.

Ia tersentak saat menyadari milik siapa sayap itu. Sebuah punggung yang tidak terlalu lebar, tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, rambut hitam acak-acakan, dan baju serba hitam. "Yesung hyung?" tanya Ryeowook ragu. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa sosok yang di yakini Yesung itu mampu mendengarnya?. Secepat tubuh itu berbalik— menoleh kearahnya, secepat itu pula sayap indah yang tadi menghiasi punggung itu menghilang. Menciptakan cahaya-cahaya kecil berwarna biru sebelum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yesung tak percaya, dengan nada yang terdengar dingin. Namun tetap bisa terlihat dengan jelas keterkejutan di wajah pucat itu. Pucat?

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sayap Yesung hyung" mengindahkan tatapan— jangan mendekat yang di pancarkan oleh Yesung— Ryeowook membawa langkahnya menuju kearah Yesung. "Bukankah itu sangat indah? Kenapa hyung seperti menyembunyikannya?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Ia benar-benar harus menanyakan ini. Melupakan bahwa saat ini ia sedang marah pada hyungnya itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" saat ia berada di depan Yesung, ia balas menatap onyx yang selalu terlihat kejam dan menyakitkan. Namun ada hal lain yang baru Ryeowook sadari. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat onyx itu lebih dalam. Jauh di dalam sana, semua perasaan bercampur aduk dapat ia rassakan. Kekecewaan, kesedihan, kesakitan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Hyung— " baru saja Ryeowook ingin membuka suaranya, sebuah asap hitam menyelubungi mereka, membuat Ryeowook terbatuk-batuk dan sesak. Tubuhnya bisa merasakan hawa yang sangat kuat tepat berada di depannya. Sebuah tangan menariknya. Dan membuatnya berada tapat berada di belakang Yesung. What the hell. Batin Ryeowook tak mengerti.

Beberapa saat berlalu, asap yang semula memenuhi salah satu atap gedung Seoul University itu perlahan menghilang. Menampilkan sebuah sosok lain dengan sayap hitam di balik tubuh tegapnya.

Ryeowook dapat melihat tangan Yesung terkepal di samping tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa menit kemudian keadaan masi berlangsung sama. Yesung tetap berada di depannya dan namja yang kini berada tak jauh dari mereka juga seperti itu.

"Lama kita tidak bertemu, My Prince. Aku tidak percaya bahwa anda masi bisa bertahan hingga saat ini" sang namja membuka suara. Ia membungkuk dan tersenyum lebar kepada mereka. Ryeowook menangkap sebuah dimple di pipi namja itu. Terlihat tampan namun menakutkan dengan hawa yang ia keluarkan.

"Choi Siwon" Yesung bergumam pelan. Gerak tubuh Yesung terlihat sangat buruk. Ia tampak berusaha menyembunyikan Ryeowook di balik tubuhnya.

"Ternyata anda masi mengingat nama rakyat jelata ini Yang Mulia? Itu merupkan sebuah penghormatan bagiku"

"Apa maumu Choi Siwon?!" Yesung menaikan suaranya. Ryeowook mulai bisa merasakan emosi Yesung meluap-luap. bukankah beberapa minggu yang lalu Yesung mengatakan padanya bahwa mengendalikan emosi sangat penting? Namun ini—

"Ini sudah dua tahun sejak pertemuan terakhir kita My Prince. Apa kau kira kami akan menyerah begitu saja?" namja bernama Siwon itu membawa langkahnya mendekat. Ryeowook merasakan pelindungan Yesung terasa semakin kuat padanya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Siwon menatapnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Ryeowook berdigik ngeri, sebuah perasaan tak enak menguasainya. Jantungnya terasa berdetak dengan begitu cepat. "Apa bocah ini sang pengganti? Kenapa kalian tidak memberi tau kami bahwa kalian telah menemukan orangnya?" Siwon mendekat, tangannya terangkat dan membelai wajah Yesung pelan. Namun belum sempat tangan kekar itu menyentuh kulit bak porselin itu, Yesung sudah menepis tangan itu terlebih dahulu. Membuat sebuah ekspresi tak suka tercetak di wajah tampan Choi siwon. Namun itu hanya sementara sebelum wajah dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu kembali tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, My Prince? Aku bisa memahami bagaimana kesakitanmu dua tahun ini"

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Yesung membuat nadanya semakin dingin. Tampak jelas ia tidak menyukai namja di depannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak merindukannya My Prince?" ia menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Yesung yang lebih pendek darinya.

Sesuatu yang dingin mengenai wajah Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya menonton tanpa tau apa yang tengah terjadi. "salju" gumam Ryeowook pelan saat matanya menangkap penampakan butiran putih yang jatuh dari atas sana.

"Kau bahkan masi bisa mengangkat wajahmu dengan tatapan seperti itu saat kau sudah tau dengan pasti bahwa kau sudah gagal menjaga nyawamu sendiri" namja bertubuh atletis itu kembali membuka suaranya. Sedang di sisi Yesung, emosinya semakin tak terkendali.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu tuan Choi!" Yesung berteriak tepat di depan wajah Siwon. Siwon kembali menyeringai. Tangannya terangkat dan sebuah angin terasa membelai mereka berdua.

"Aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, My Prince. Bagaimana rasanya saat hal yang paling berharga darimu di renggut secara paksa? Dan hal yang melakukan itu adalah orang yang kau cintai sendiri"

"Kau! Berhenti bicara sesuatau yang tidak jelas!"

"Apa kau tidak merindukan kekasihmu itu My Prince?" tanya Siwon tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Dia semakin baik dan kuat sekarang. Apa anda tidak ingin melihatnya, My Prince? Aku tau anda sangat merindukannya" Siwon kembali berucap. Sedang Ryeowook semakin bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bergabunglah bersama kami. Kau bisa mendapatkan Kristalmu kembali. Kau bisa mengakhiri penderitaanmu dan kau- " Siwon membawa wajahnya ketelinga Yesung. "—kau bisa bertemu cahayamu lagi, My Prince"

Ryeowook tidak bisa memahami apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang ia tau adalah butiran salju yang semula berjatuhan berhenti dan berkumpul di udara. Mereka semua berubah menjadi gumpalan air dan membentuk anak panah yang terbuat dari gumpalan es. Yesung mengayunkan tangannya. Dan ribuan anah panah itu menyerang Siwon yang hanya memberi senyuman remeh pada Yesuung. Belum sempat anak panah itu mengenai sang objek, gumpalan es itu telah hancur berkeping-keping di tanah. "Apa anda fikir pengendalian tingkat rendah seperti itu akan mengalahkanku, My Prince?" Siwon menggerakan tangannya, menciptakan angin ribut yang membuat Ryeowook harus menutup matanya. "Kau lemah!" hanya dua kata, mampu membuat Yesung kembali menyerang Siwon dengan mengandalkan salju yang berada di sekitarnya. Ryeowook tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa berdiri kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Menyaksikan pertarungan yang sudah tau siapa pemenangnya.

Yesung kembali menggerakan tangannya. Kumpulan air yang ia dapat dari salju yang turun ia arahkan tepat kearah Siwon, di tengah perjalanan air itu berubah menjadi tombak es. Siwon bersiap nerima senjata yang dilemparkan oleh Yesung padanya. Kedua tangannya terangkat, mengumpulkan udara sebanyak mungkin. Sedetik kemudian angin-angin itu telah berkumpul di tangannya. Membentuk pusaran udara yang tidak terlalu besar. Siwon melepaskan kekuatannya, melaju menuju tombak es milik sang Guardian, dan tombak es yang bahkan belum sempat menyentuhnya sedikitpun itu hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil di udara. Pusaran udara yang di lepas Siwon tidak berhenti sampai di sana, pusaran itu terus melaju menyerang Yesung yang belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuh berlindung. Tubuh ringkih itu terhempas mengenai tembok di belakangnya. Tubuhnya remuk tapi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Pertarungan kembali berlanjut.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yesung terlempar akibat perlawanan yang Siwon berikan. Ryeowook berteriak cepat. Ingin ia membantu sang hyung yang tampak terluka parah. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, Siwon telah menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Yesung terbatuk merasakan tubuhnya beradu dengan beton keras itu untuk yang kesekian kali. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Ia tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Tenaganya terkuras dan nafasnya memendek.

Samar ia bisa melihat Siwon berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Tubuhnya terangkat dan ia menatap tajam pada obsidian yang menatap remeh kearahnya. "Aku tidak menyangka anda akan menjadi selemah ini, My Prince." Siwon mengangkat tubuh Yesung dengan tegak. Yesung tidak bisa memberi perlawanan sedikitpun. Benar-benar tidak bisa.

Matanya melirik Ryeowook yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Namja kecil itu terus memanggil namanya dengan air mata yang telah membasahi wajah itu. Ia tersenyum tipis kearah Ryeowook. Hal itu sukses membuat teriakan Ryeowook semakin keras.

"Aku tau selama ini anda telah menjalani hidup yang sulit, My Prince. Maka dari itu— " Siwon mengusap darah yang mengalir di dahi Yesung. "—Aku akan membantu anda mengakhiri semua ini" tak berselang lama setelah Yesung mendengar suara Siwon, ia merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh dengan cepat mengikuti gravitasi. Ia mendengar suara teriakan Ryeowook yang memanggil namanya.

Pandangannya jauh keatas sana. Butiran-butiran putih terasa dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Matanya terpejam dengan tubuh yang terus jatuh ke bawah sana.

Sebuah kilas ingatan memasuki penglihatannya. Dengan kejadian yang sama, ia terjatuh dari ketinggian. Tubuhnya terasa sakit namun jauh di dalam sana hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Matanya menatap nanar langit yang berhiaskan awan hitam. Ia tidak pernah menyukai awan yang berwarna hitam, ia jauh menyukai langit biru dengan awan putih bersih menghiasinya.

Matanya menatap sendu sosok yang menatap dingin kearahnya jauh di atas sana. Dengan surainya yang senada dengan warna obsidiannya. Obsidian yang untuk pertama kali menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk seperti itu. Di belakang tubuh itu sebuah sayap yang tadinya berwarna putih bersih dengan aksen merah di ujungnya perlahan berubah menjadi gelap. Hatinya berteriak sakit, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Menangis— mungkin adalah hal terakhir sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Ketika ia harus kehilangan sesuatu yang harus ia lindungi dan seseorang yang begitu ia percayai. Namun tetap saja, nama itu tak luput dari bibirnya sebelum ia berakhir, sebuah nama yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari pikiran maupun hatinya.

"Kyuhyun-"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**A/N 2**: Yosh.. lala kembali lagi dengan AN part 2 ^^ sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk chingudeul yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya membaca ff ini :D aku tau ff ini tidak bagus atau sejenisnya, aku hanya sedang sangat ingin membuat cerita fantasy dan aku sangat menyukai hal yang berbau fantasy. Mungkin ada yang nanya Kyuhyunnya dimana, ini tetap Kyusung hanya saja dari sudut pandang Ryeowook. Aku harap cingudeul suka dan bersedia untuk memberikan pendapat di kotak riview, agar aku tau dimana kesalahan yang harus aku perbaiki :D *bow

Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk chingu yang sudah memninggalkan jejaknya di ff SOULMATE. Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan yang ingin squelnya. Dan sebagai gantinya aku membuat ff ini :D semoga suka ^^

Last, seperti biasa,

Riview, Please~

.

.

.

**Gamsahamnida** ^^ *bow

.

.

.

.

Sign,

Blackclouds


	2. Guardian

**The Guardian**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

**Cast**

Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul, Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun and other Super Junior member.

**Pair**

KyuSung with other pair

**Warning**

**YAOI**— Shounen-Ai, **Un-Official** Pair, Typo— Miss Typo, OOC

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

* * *

_Hari itu tepat pertengahan musim semi. Ia menatap bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, menebarkan wewangian yang sangat harum. Matanya tak lepas dari Donghae yang mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya berwarna pelangi mengitari Mate-nya. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat Kibum menghempaskan angin pada Heechul yang sibuk menata pohon yang ia tanam, akibatnya pohon yang baru tumbuh itu harus rela kehilangan beberapa daun._

_Sepasang lengan terasa melingkari perutnya. Aroma yang selalu ia ingat menyeruak masuk kedalam indra penciumannya. Tanpa rasa takut ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang sangat ia hafal. Matanya tertutup merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di kepalanya. Samar suara jantung yang berdetak merdu memenuhi pendengarannya._

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan, love?" suara bass yang membuatnya merasa tenang terdengar. Kepalanya hanya menggeleng dan semakin menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang itu._

"_Aku hanya memikirkan, jika hidupku saat ini terlalu sempurna. Aku memiliki teman dan saudara yang begitu mengerti diriku dan aku memiliki dirimu yang sangat mencintaiku" pelukan itu semakin erat. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kenyamanan yang tidak pernah dapat ia tolak._

"_Kau benar"_

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku terluka?" tanyanya tanpa sadar. Ia bahkan tidak tau apa alasannya menanyakan hal itu._

"_Kau tidak akan terluka. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirimu terluka. Bahkan aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika aku membuatmu terluka" senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik. Matanya menatap obsidian yang selalu menyedotnya jatuh semakin dalam._

_Sebuah tangan membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Matanya terpejam, merasakan perasaan yang tersalurkan dari telapak itu. "Apa kau tau betapa aku sangat mencintaimu?" ia memilih untuk diam, membiarkan kekasihnya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Selalu dan selamanya" setelah kalimat itu berakhir mereka membagi sebuah ciuman hangat. Menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang tidak dapat di bendung._

.

.

규성

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga hari menunggu akhirnya kelopak itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang onyx tajam namun terlihat begitu redup. Semua orang yang berada di sana menyadari itu. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu mata itu tidak pernah lagi menampilkan cahayanya. Terlihat begitu rapuh dan sangat patut di kasihani, namun mereka tau bahwa sang pemilik manik itu tidak suka dikasihani.

"Kau sudah bangun Yesungie? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau merasa sakit?" sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal adalah hal pertama kali yang ia dengar setelah ia menyadari keberadaannya. Sakit? Ya ia merasakan itu. Ia merasa sakit di dadanya. Tepat di hatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung" suaranya terdengar dingin dan datar seperti biasa. Tubuh yang masihh di balut perban itu memaksa untuk duduk. "Kau harus istirahat hyung" ujar Kibum. Walau nadanya terdengar begitu dingin namun ia tau bahwa adiknya itu merasa khawatir. Namun itu tidak akan cukup untuk menghentikannya.

Maniknya meneliti setiap sudut di ruangan yang ia tahu itu adalah kamarnya. Ia sedikit menyerngit saat kepalanya terasa berdenyut pelan. Matanya menangkap raut khawatir dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Bahkan ia bisa melihat wajah sembab Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Apa dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan hingga pantas untuk di tangisi seperti itu?

"Jongwoon-ah, maafkan hyung. Harusnya saat itu—"

"Sudahlah hyung. Tidak ada yang harus di maafkan. Saat itu memang aku yang terlalu lemah hingga tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri" Yesung memotong ucapan Heechul cepat. Membuat Guardian tertua itu terdiam. Tangannya terangkat membelai rambut hitam Yesung. hatinya sedikit miris saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat dadanya kembali sesak.

"Baiklah. Hyung tau. Sekarang kau harus istirahat. Kau ingin cepat sembuh bukan?" ujar Heechul pelan pada Yesung. Ia hendak beranjak dari duduknya saat suara Yesung membuat tubuhnya membeku. "Harusnya aku mati, bukan?" namja dengan suara baritone itu menatap keluar jendela. Namun apa yang ia ucapkan mampu membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terdiam.

"Sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu, harusnya aku mati bukan, hyung?" pandangannya beralih menatap Heechul yang balas menatapnya. "Benar bukan, hyung?"

"Hyung!" Donghae berteriak keras pada Yesung. Menghentikan ucapan Yesung yang terdengar tidak masuk akal baginya. Donghae menatap Yesung berang. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang Yesung katakan. Apa namja itu sudah gila hingga ia berbicara sesuatu non logis seperti itu.

"Di sini, orang yang menyelamatkanmu adalah aku" masih dengan menatap Yesung tajam. Di sampingnya tampak Eunhyuk yang terlihat berusaha menenangkannya. "Mungkin kita memang tidak mempunyai hubungan darah seperti kau dengan Heechul hyung dan Kibum tapi aku sudah menganggapmu seperti hyungku sendiri" Donghae menggantungkan ucapannya, nadanya terdengar melambat di akhir kata. "Kau tau, aku— kami sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu, kami tau bagaimana perasaanmu hyung, jadi berhentilah bersikap sok kuat dan tidak membutuhkan siapapun"

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa!" jawab Yesung. Wajahnya berubah keras dan nadanya berubah dingin. "Kalian semua tidak tau apapun!"

"Hyung.."

"Sudahlah! Kalian semua keluarlah dari kamarku. Aku butuh istirahat" Yesung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Tidak peduli bahwa tubuhnya masih terasa ngilu ketika ia mencoba melakukannya seorang diri. Tanpa berniat untuk membantah, semua orang yang ada di ruangannya itu beranjak meninggalkan Yesung. "Kau tidak harus menyimpannya seorang diri hyung" suara terakhir yang menggema di ruangan itu sebelum suara pintu tertutup perlahan. Meninggalkan Yesung seorang diri, di mana sejak dua tahun ini ia selalu merasa sendiri.

.

.

규성

.

.

Suara kepakan sayap terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang di bangunan bergaya Eropa kuno itu. Sayap berwarna gelap itu seketika menghilang, digantikan dengan suara sol sepatu beradu dengan lantai keramik. Seorang pria dengan wajah tampan memasuki bangunan itu semakin dalam. Wajahnya begitu tegas dan dingin di saat bersamaan.

Langkahnya menggema di lorong yang dihiasi dengan lukisan-lukisan tua. Lorong-lorong gelap dengan cahaya temaram dari lilin-lilin yang menyala di dinding. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat menyambutnya. Tanpa melakukan apapun lagi, tangannya bergerak meraih ganggang pintu itu.

Setibanya di dalam, ia di sambut oleh sebuah ruangan dengan arsitektur yang tak kalah indah, dengan lukisan-lukisan tua dan patung-patung bersayap di sudut ruangan itu. Baru saja namja itu berniat untuk beristirahat di sofa merah yang terletak di tengah ruangan, sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" suara yang terdengar dingin dan kejam, namun tak membuatnya goyah apa lagi takut.

Ia berbalik, mendapati seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajahnya tampan.

"Bertemu teman lama, mugkin"

"Kau bertemu dengannya, Siwon?" Siwon tersenyum dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa. Diikuti oleh si lawan bicara.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Kau sendiri, dari mana Seunghyun?"

"Aku baru saja ke tempat para WereWolf, karena para Vampire memilih memihak pada mereka, jadi tak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba mengajak musuh bebuyutannya. Lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak menyaksikan peperangan antara mereka" jawab Seunghyun. Tangannya terayun, membuat sebuah obor di sudut ruangan menyala"  
"Ruangan ini sudah cukup terang" komentar Siwon mendelik pada Seunghyun.

"Tak apalah" jawab Seunghyun santai, ia mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarnya? Tanya Seunghyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang tengah sibuk mengasah pedang miliknya.

"Buruk" jawab Siwon cepat. "Kau tidak akan percaya bahwa namja lemah yang aku hadapi adalah si pangeran, salah satu Guardian terkuat yang dua tahun yang lalu meninggalkan bekas ini padaku" Siwon mengusap dadanya pelan. Mengingatkannya bahwa di sana tercetak sebuah luka memanjang yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Ketika kau terlalu bergantung pada sesuatu memang seperti itu" Seunghyun menoleh, menghadap Siwon yang juga melirik ke arahnya. "Aku tidak ingin bergantung pada sesuatu, dan menjadi lemah karenanya. Lagi pula kita bebas mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan"

"Tentunya dengan sebuah pengorbanan" sambung Siwon yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Seunghyun. Tangannya membalik halaman buku yang ia baca.

"Tidak ada yang lebih berarti dari pada kekuatan. Aku mneyukai kekuatan. Dan aku tak butuh cinta"

Siwon menguap lebar, tangannya terentang dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada sofa.

"Mungkin itulah yang membuat 'dia' akhirnya memilih untuk bergabung dengan kita"

"Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa Master dulu begitu keras kepala" Seunghyun menimpali.

"Ya, akhirnya ia menyadari mana yang lebih penting" Siwon kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan tegak. "Kau lihat benda itu?" tatapannya lurus pada sebuah kalung dengan kristal berwarna biru laut menghiasinya. "Kita hanya perlu mengumpulkan empat lagi, maka kita bisa mencapai apa yang kita tuju"

"Kejayaan, kekuatan, dan—"

"—keabadian" Seunghyun menimpali. Matanya kini juga ikut menatap kristal yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya di ruangan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana dia? Siwon bertanya dengan suara pelan pada Seunghyun yang kembali disibukkan dengan buku tebal yang ia baca.

"Berlatih dengan yang lain di halaman belakang" Seunghyun memberi jeda sejenak.

"Dia sangat bersemangat ketika tau kristal Ruby telah memilih penggantinya" ujar Siwon seraya menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa. Membiarkan Seunghyun kembali fokus pada buku yang ia baca. Setelah itu ruangan luas itu kembali sunyi. Hanya obor yang tertiup angin yang masih bergoyang.

"Kau tau, aku rasa kita akan menang" lanjut Siwon. Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

규성

.

.

Makan malam hari itu terasa berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ryeowook tidak mampu menggerakan lidahnya, bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan apa yang kini berkecamuk di kepalanya. Jujur ia masih merasa kesal pada Yesung, namun mengingat kejadian di atap beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Ryeowook berfikir ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia masih ingat ketika bagaimana jadinya jika saat itu Donghae tidak datang tepat waktu. Ia bahkan menahan nafasnya saat tubuh Yesung jatuh dengan bebas dari ketinggian. Beruntung Donghae segera berlari dan menangkap Yesung yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dan namja tinggi dengan dimple itu seketika menghilang begitu saja.

Hal itu membuatnya berfikir bahwa terdapat bagian yang tidak— atau belum diceritakan oleh orang-orang yang kini menyantap makanan yang sama dengannya.

Ia ingin bertanya, jika pada akhirnya mereka merasa ia belum saatnya mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Tetapi rasa penasarannya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hal itu juga yang mendasari Ryeowook untuk menghampiri salah seorang Shadow di sekolahnya. Mugkin karena ia baru menyadari atau ia baru tau kekuatannya, ia bisa membedakan Shadow dan manusia biasa.

"Oh, Ryeowook-ssi" Taemin, salah satu teman sekelasnya merespon saat ia memanggilnya. Sedikit berbasa-basi, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama. Hari sudah sore, dan sekolahnya memang sudah berakhir.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan Ryeowook-sii" ujar Taemin. Mereka kini tengah berjalan melewati lorong yang masih di penuhi oleh para murid.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, "aku memang tidak terlalu mudah bergaul" tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena Ryeowook tidak suka terlalu mencolok.

Ucapan mereka terhenti karena Taemin bertemu dengan salah seorang temannya di depan kelas 3-4. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak, dan menunggu mereka. Terlihat sedikit perdebatan yang terjadi dan berakhir dengan Taemin yang pergi dan menarik Ryeowook pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku sangat kesal!" umpat Taemin saat mereka berada di tangga. Taemin mempercepat langkahnya. Dan berhenti tepat di depan Ryeowook. "Apa Ryeowook-ssi pernah merasa kesal seperti diriku?" tanya Taemin dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan. Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Ia tidak tau harus seperti apa menanggapi Taemin. "Sudahlah, aku rasa itu tidak terlalu penting" ujar Taemin berikutnya. Namja dengan tampang kekanakkan itu menundukkan kepalanya. Menghela nafas sebentar dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Sekilas Ryeowook menangkap raut terkejut di wajah teman sekelasnya itu. "Ryeowook-ssi" Taemin berucap terbata-bata. "Aku tidak tau jika Ryeowook-ssi adalah seorang Shadow dan— " wajahnya kembali memasang tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau seorang Guardian!" ucap Taemin menggebu-gebu. Ryeowookk hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Taemin.

"Ya.. aku juga baru menyadarinya" Ryeowook tertawa pelan. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Wah.. aku benar-benar tidak percaya"

"Aku pada awalnya juga tidak percaya sebelum orang-orang itu datang dan memberi ku kalung ini" jawab Ryeowook seadanya. Tujuan awalnya memang membuat Taemin menyadari kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Aku jadi tidak enak dengan Ryeowook-sii. Apa aku juga harus memanggil Ryeowook-ssi dengan sebutan Prince?" pertanyaan Taemin membuat alis Ryeowook terangkat tak mengerti. Sekilas kejadian di atap kembali terulang di kepalanya. Saat seorang namja yang baru Ryeowook ketahui bernama Siwon memanggil Yesung dengan panggilan yang sama.

"Kenapa? Maaf sebelumnya, aku baru tau aku adalah seorang Shadow, aku tidak terlalu— atau mungkin tidak mengetahui apapun yang berhubungan dengan Shadow. Dan juga, tolong jangan terlalu formal memanggilku. Bukankah kita teman sekelas?" jelas Ryeowook singkat, dan jujur, ia kurang nyaman dengan Taemin yang terus memanggilnya dengan embel-embel —ssi.

"Huh.. baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu dengan biasa. Setelah ini kita bisa jadi teman bukan?" Ryeowook mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar tidak tau dengan panggilan itu?" Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai. Seperti yang kau tau, setiap Shadow memiliki elemennya sendiri dan setiap elemen mempunyai pusat pada sebuah kristal yang di jaga oleh orang-orang yang terpilih, mereka dipanggil dengan sebutan Guardian" jelas Taemin yang dibalas dengan 'aku sudah tau hal itu' oleh Ryeowook. Taemin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

Yang aku tau Guardian itu berbeda dengan Shadow yang lainnya, mereka memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari Shadow lain, kekuatan mereka pun berbeda. Mereka bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang lebih, seperti Guardian penjaga batu Emerald yang ber-elemenkan tanah. Jika Shadow biasa menciptakan gempa adalah hal yang luar biasa, namun baginya itu adalah hal yang biasa. Ia bahkan bisa menumbuhkan tanaman dengan cepat. Dia juga bisa menjadi penggerak tumbuhan" seketika yang terlintas di kepala Ryeowook adalah sosok sang guru yang ia akui suka bermain dengan tanaman. Ia pikir Heechul sedikit aneh ketika Heechul lebih rajin dari yang lain dalam merawat tanaman. Bahkan pernah sekali ia menyaksikan bagaimana murkanya Heechul saat mendapati Donghae memetik sebuah bunga di taman belakang dan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Mereka di pilih langsung oleh kristal-kristal itu. Maka dari itulah orang-orang beranggapan bahwa tidak sembarangan Shadow yang menjadi guardian. Mereka berbeda dan special" Taemin menyelesaikan ucapannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Ryeowook.

"Para Shadow percaya, bahwa guardian berasal dari darah murni para pemimpin terdahulu. Mereka biasanya berasal dari keluarga kerajaan yang merupakan pangeran ataupun seorang putri" Ryeowook menyerngit ketika Taemin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Maka dari itu orang –orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'prince"

"Aku bukan anggota keluarga kerajaan ataupun bangsawan berdarah murni seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya padaku"

Taemin menggerakan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Aku tau kedua orang tuamu sekarang tidak hidup lagi, jadi kau tidak bisa menanyakannya pada mereka. Tapi aku yakin jika bukan ayahmu, pasti ibumu yang merupakan keturunan bangsawan dan kristal itu akhirnya memilihmu" Ryeowook tidak dapat mengatakan apapun untuk membantah. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengetahui orang tuanya. Ia tetap memiliki foto mereka namun ia tidak terlalu ingat apa orang tuannya pernah menyinggung hal ini padanya ketika kecil.

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau mungkin bisa melihat dari pangeran Kim itu" Taemin kembali bersuara, membuat Ryeowook harus kembali memperhatikan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau pasti tinggal dengan Guardian yang lain bukan?" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Tidak kebetulan saja mereka mempunyai marga yang sama. Itu karena mereka bersaudara. Sedarah. Mereka adalah putra dari raja terdahulu. Sedangkan Lee Donghae, yang aku tau dia adalah putra salah satu bangsawan berdarah biru yang kini menetap di London" Ryeowook berfikir sejenak, membayangkan wajah orang-orang yang beberapa minggu ini selalu berada di sekitarnya.

"Tapi satu hal yang aku tidak percaya"

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran, matanya menangkap ekspresi di wajah Taemin yang berubah.

"Apa rumor yang selama ini tersebar itu benar?"

"Rumor?" Ryeowook semakin merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak normal, ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahui alasannya.

"Ia rumor, selama ini eomma mengatakan padaku jika kristal itu memilih Guardian ketika mereka lahir. Dan setelah itu seperti sebuah gosip berita 'pangeran' baru telah di tentukan akan menyebar dengan cepat" Taemin kembali melirik Ryeowook yang menunggu lanjutan ucapannya di sisinya.

"Aku tidak tau jika kepemilikan itu bisa begitu saja berpindah. Dan sekarang kau muncul di depanku dengan Kristal Ruby di lehermu, itu membuat gosip yang selama ini tersebar benar adanya"

"Gosip apa Taemin-ah?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu, yang aku tau terjadi pertarungan antara Guardian dan para Black Shadow"

"Black Shadow?" Ryeowook bertanya pelan yang mampu tertangkap oleh pendengaran Taemin. "Apa mereka belum menceritakan apapun padamu?" yang Ryeowook tau, beberapa kali Yesung mengatakan Black Shadow saat melatihnya. Dan saat itu Heechul datang dan menjelaskan padanya apa itu Black Shadow, ia hanya menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah para Shadow yang berkhianat dan berniat untuk merobah apa yang telah ada. Mereka begitu menginginkan kekuasaan dan kekuatan. Dari ucapan Heechul tersebut yang tertancap di kepala Ryeowook adalah, 'Black Shadow itu orang jahat'.

Ia sekilas menangkap ekspresi tak percaya Taemin. Dan dilanjutkan aksi berlebihannya tentang ketidaktahuan Ryeowook tentang apapun.

"Mereka itu para penghianat yang rela melakukan apapun untuk menjadi kuat dan abadi—" persis seperti yang di katakan Heechul padanya. "—Bahkan mereka tega membunuh Mate mereka sendiri untuk mendapatkan hal itu" kecuali hal itu, ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Mate adalah sumber kekuatan dari seorang Shadow, namun juga merupakan penghalang bagi Shadow itu sendiri. Seorang Shadow seperti mempunyai ikatan batin dengan Mate-nya. Itu membuat ketika Mate mati atau Shadow mati, maka pasangan mereka akan merasa patah hati dan akhirnya ikut berakhir"

"Yang aku dengar dari eomma itu adalah sihir terlarang yang telah lama tidak di gunakan. Dimana seorang Shadow membunuh Mate mereka untuk hidup abadi. Biasanya sayap Shadow tersebut akan berubah menjadi hitam" Ryeowook kembali teringat dengan sayap Siwon yang berwarna hitam. Apa itu berarti namja itu juga telah membunuh Matenya sendiri? Lalu apa urusannya dengan Yesung dan menyerang salah satu hyungnya itu?

Ryeowook memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apapun, membiarkan Taemin untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dari yang ku dengar Black Shadow telah dimusnahkan beratus tahun yang lalu. Namun dua tahun yang lalu mereka kembali dan menyerang pada Guardian, aku tidak terlalu tau apa yang mereka incar dan mengapa masih ada Shadow yang memilih jalan itu"

"Namun sepengetahuanku, setelah perang itu, kristal Ruby kehilangan pelindungnya. Aku tidak tau apakah berita itu benar atau tidak, karena setelah itu semua kembali normal dengan kekalahan dari pihak musuh" jeda,

"Dan aku juga mendengar rumor bahwa Guardian Kristal Gem kehilangan kristal miliknya. Aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan rumor itu karena itu adalah kesalahan yang sangat fatal, itu membuat Sang Guardian tidak ubahnya manusia biasa, atau mungkin lebih buruk. Para Guardian memang kuat, hanya ketika kristal itu meninggalkan atau dalam kasus di rampas dari pemiliknya itu bisa membuat pemiliknya sangat lemah. Bukan hanya penjaganya, tapi juga semua Shadow, yang merupakan pengendali elemen yang bersangkutan" kini kepala Ryeowook di penuhi dengan Yesung. mengingat kembali apa yang ia temukan dari sosok hyungnya itu, sesuatu yang berusaha ia tutupi.

"Ah! Aku ingat!. Beberapa hari yang lalu seorang temanku, Shadow pengendali air mengatakan bahwa sejak dua tahun ini ia merasa pengendaliannya melemah. Bahkan di saat Matenya berada di sisinya"

"Aku tidak tau apakah rumor itu benar atau tidak, hanya saja melihatmu yang tiba-tiba menjadi Guardian Krystal Ruby membuatku langsung teringat rumor menghilangnya Guardian Krystal Ruby. Apa kau tau kalung itu sebelumnya milik siapa?" Ryeowook bahkan tidak menanggapi ucapan Taemin selanjutnya. Fikirannya terisi dengan hal-hal yang sejak awal sudah terasa aneh baginya. Seperti sesuatu yang mereka tutupi. Suatu aib, atau bahkan jauh lebih buruk lagi.

Lamunan Ryeowook terputus ketika seseorang menyenggol tubuhnya. Yang ia tau saat itu Taemin membantunya berdiri. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terdiam, namun rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba merasuki dadanya. 'Mungkinkah' setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa besok' pada Taemin dan meninggalkan teman barunya itu yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia berlari mengikuti detak jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdetak dengan kencang.

.

.

규성

.

.

"_Apa itu hyung?" wajahnya berbalik dan menatap penuh canda pada namja yang mampu menawan hatinya. Namja dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat itu mendengus tak suka._

"_Apa kau tidak tau?"_

"_Apa kau bercanda, baby? Aku bukan seorang pangeran yang tau semua hal yang harusnya menjadi rahasia"_

"_Hehe maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Tapi aku ingin meralat ucapanmu sebelumnya. Setiap Guardian adalah pangeran. Dan itu juga termasuk dirimu"_

"_Mungkin Kristal Ruby sedang tidak fokus hingga ia memilihku. Aku bahkan merasa ia langsung menolakku"_

"_Kau mulai berlebihan Hyun-ah. Bagaimana jika kau membantu ku untuk membereskan buku ini?"_

"_Ya, ya, baby. Tapi sebelumnya berikan aku sebuah ciuman" namja itu menyodorkan pipinya pada Yesung. "Hanya di pipi?"_

"_Jika kau mau, kau bisa memberiku di sini" ia menunjuk bibirnya yang dibalas dengan cibiran. Kedua namja itu kembali pada pekerjaan mereka, membereskan beberapa buku lama yang berada di perpustakaan mansion megah itu._

"_Hyung"_

"_Hmm.."_

"_Apa kau tau Black Shadow?" namja dengan surai hitam menoleh cepat._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Di sini dikatakan Black Shadow adalah Shadow yang menggunakan sihir kuno dan terlarang"_

"_. . ."_

"_Mereka juga tidak terikat dengan Mate, dan juga mereka abadi dan kuat" yang lebih tua merebut buku bersampul hitam itu. Dengan sampul yang tampak kusam itu sudah di pastikan bahwa buku itu telah di buat sangat lama._

"_Aku tau kau suka sesuatu yang baru, tapi jangan coba-coba dengan yang satu ini"  
"Oh, jadi apa aku boleh mencoba yang lainnya?" sebuah buku yang di pastikan sangat tebal mendarat di kepalanya dengan mulus. "Langkahi dulu mayatku"_

"_Baiklah, ayo kita ke kamar"_

"_Yak! Evil!"_

..

Onyx itu mendapati kamarnya berada dalam keadaan gelap. Mungkin saat itu sudah kembali malam, ia tidak tau, bahkan ia tidak tau sudah berapa hari ia tertidur, sudah berapa kejadian yang ia lewatkan.

Perhatiannya teralihkan pada gorden yang bergerak tertiup hembusan angin. Tangannya bergerak menanggalkan selimut yang setia membalut tubuhnya, menampilkan sensasi dingin ketika benda itu tidak lagi menutup tubuh. Sedikit terhenyak merasakan dinginnya lantai yang bertemu dengan telapak kaki yang tidak beralaskan apapun. Perlahan ia menegakkan tubuhnya, melangkah dengan pelan menuju balkon kamarnya yang tidak tertutup.

Hembusan angin malam adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan ketika tubuhnya berada di ujung balkon. Tangannya meraih pembatas besi yang terasa dingin, walau udara terasa menusuk kulit, namun bulan malam itu bersinar terang. Bersyukur malam itu cuaca sangat cerah, salju tidak turun dan ia bisa melihat bulan purnama.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya pada hamparan hutan yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Mansion itu memang berada di tengah hutan. Mansion itu menjadi tempat para Guardian tinggal bersama Matenya. Mansion itu selalu ramai walau di tengah pusat kota sana, sebuah Apartemen mewah tersedia untuk mereka. Namun sayang, apartemen itu hanya di gunakan untuk kamuflase.

Sayup lolongan para WereWolf tertangkap indranya. Mungkin para serigala itu tengah menikmati sinar bulan purnama. Ataupun bentuk kebahagiaan mereka telah mendapatkan mangsa yang pantas untuk malam itu. Ia tidak peduli, selama mereka tidak mengganggu dirinya, ia juga tidak akan mengusik mereka.

Yesung menutup matanya ketika hembusan angin terasa membelai wajahnya. Rasanya, ia telah lama tidak menikmati keindahan di luar sini. Ia menyukai bau hutan seperti saat ini.

Sebuah cahaya berasal dari tengah hutan menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya. Cahaya itu mendekat dan menari-nari di sekitar tubuhnya. Peri. Salah satu makhluk yang mempunyai kesamaan dengan para Shadow. Para peri begitu menyatu dengan alam. Mereka sangat baik dan lucu, tapi jangan harapkan kebaikan mereka akan tetap ada ketika hutan rumah mereka hancur dan di musnahkan.

Ini sudah lama ketika Yesung tidak lagi melihat makhluk itu. Sangat sulit menemukan mereka, karena mereka memang lebih suka bersembunyi.

Cahaya-cahaya kecil itu terus berputar mengelilinginya. Mereka bergerak menjauh dari Yesung, dan berkumpul di depan wajahnya. Kumpulan para peri itu menghasilkan cahaya yang lebih besar, perlahan dari cahaya itu muncul sebuah perawakan dengan senyuman yang menyelimuti wajahnya yang bercahaya.

"Annyeong, My Prince" suara yang terdengar lembut menyapa Yesung. Yesung tersenyum tipis ketika matanya menangkap sosok berselimut cahaya itu.

"Sudah lama, bukan? Aku lihat kau baik-baik saja" sosok itu kembali bersuara.

"Mungkin, hyung" jawab Yesung singkat, tangannya terangkat menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah takut, hyung" Yesung menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan pasti.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong padaku, pangeran" tangan dengan cahaya yang menyelimutinya terangkat. Membelai wajah Yesung pelan. Satu hal yang Yesung rasakan, kehangatan. "Leeteuk hyung" panggil Yesung dengan suara pelan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Yesung berbisik. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Kau hanya perlu membagi masalahmu dengan keluargamu. Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan. Mungkin tidak sesakit dirimu, hanya saja setidaknya aku jauh lebih disakiti dan beruntung dari dirimu"

"Kau bahkan menjadi sosok yang berbeda ketika orang yang harusnya menjagamu menghianatimu" sambung Yesung cepat. Ia menatap sosok yang selalu menampilkan senyuman dengan cahaya yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi, Jong woon-ah. Tetap percaya pada orang yang terus berada di sekitarmu. Kau tidak bisa menghadapi ini seorang diri. Kau tetap membutuhkan orang lain. Mungkin kau merasa semua adalah salahmu. Namun tetap tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Kau yang paling tau hal itu. Mereka mengkhawatirkan dan akan selalu berada di belakangmu" ujar Leeteuk. Yesung hanya bisa terdiam, tidak tau harus menanggapi apa, ia tau jika mereka semua peduli dan mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya saja, ia tetap tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Yesung menghela nafas berat, seolah mencoba untuk membebaskan dadanya dari rasa sesak yang selama ini menggerogotinya. Matanya kembali pada sosok Leeteuk yang bercahaya. "Kau datang ke sini bukan hanya untuk mengatakan itu bukan, hyung?" tanya Yesung.

"Ya.. anda benar, My Prince. Aku datang membawa sesuatu"

"Dia' semakin kuat. Aku tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan tapi aku merasa ini bukanlah hal yang baik. Selain itu aku juga melihat sesuatu— " wajah yang tadi di penuhi dengan senyuman berubah serius. Membuat Yesung mau tak mau merasa merinding.

"—Peperangan akan kembali terjadi. Dengan darah dan nyawa yang semakin banyak untuk di korbankan"

.

.

.

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku berubah menjadi orang jahat, dan satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikanku adalah kau harus menikamku tepat di sini. Di dadaku"_

"_Jika hal itu terjadi, aku akan membunuhmu— "_

" —_dan setelah itu aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri"_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

**AN: **Annyeong.. lala is back ^^ bawa The Guardian chapter 2. Aku harap chigudeul suka dengan chapter ini.

Oh, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada chingu semua. Aku sudah menyiapkan dua plot untuk ff ini. Aku ingin mengetahui pendapat chingudeul ada tentang hal tersebut. FF ini bagusnya berakhir dengan Happy End ato nggak? O.o

Oke, thank buat yang udah ninggalin Review-nya di chapter sebelumnya:

9094 । CloudYesungie । Mylovelyyeye । ziekyusung । Dyana Kim । Kim YeHyun । Jy । alinzajazky । YeShaSparkClouds । sukAyesunguke । ajib4ff । .18 । yesung ukeku । Cloud । cloudssatya । Shinkwangyun । jeremy kim84 । deraelf । cassandraelf । babykyusung । Cloud246 । kyucung polepel । । me8288 । Choi Kyu Woon । sayangsemuamembersuju । ryaniclouds । SasaClouds । । KyusungChanbaek ।GaemCloudOkta । ollla । KyuWoon । lyflink97 । nin nina । Nuzila । Kira Mourir ।GaemGyu92 । sweetyYeollie । । Maulida । dan beberapa cingeudeul yang namanya muncul sebagai **Guest ^^**

Gomawo atas suportnya ^^ aku akan tetap mengusahakan melanjutkan FF aku yang belum END, jadi, aku harap tetap ada yang nungguin ^^

Oke, sekian dari aku, and last...

.

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

**Gamsahamnida** ^^

.

.

.

Sign,

MyClouds


	3. He

.

**The Guardian**

.

Chapter 3

.

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine!

.

Yesung, Kyuhyun and all of Super Junior's member

.

KyuSung

.

**Yaoi - **Shou-Ai

Un-Official Pair

Typo - Miss Typo

OOC

.

.

HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

Yesung berlari membangunkan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Kecuali si anggota baru Ryeowook. Semua sempat terganggu dan merasa kesal ketika Yesung membangunkan mereka di tengah malam seperti itu. Namun semua tidak mengatakan apapun, karena ini adalah Yesung. Jika ini bukan masalah serius, pasti dalam keadaan genting.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga, semua termasuk Eunhyuk dan Hangeng kecuali Ryeowook tentunya.

"Leeteuk hyung mendatangiku" ujar Yesung pelan dengan ekspresi seserius mungkin. Semua orang yang berada di sana tercekat. Leeteuk adalah seseorang yang mereka kenal. Dulunya ia adalah seorang manusia yang menjabat sebagai mate seorang Shadow yang sangat mereka kenal. Namun entah mengapa ia menghilang, meninggalkan Leeteuk seorang diri. Beberapa tahun kemudian ia datang dan mencoba untuk menyakiti Leeteuk. Di sanalah semua orang menyadari bahwa Kangin memilih untuk menjadi Black Shadow dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Leeteuk. Namun entah mengapa, Leeteuk yang seharusnya meninggal malah terlahir kembali menjadi seorang peri. Tepatnya ia menjadi pemimpin para peri.

Tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan Kangin berubah serta kembali datang dua tahun yang lalu dan ikut dalam peperangan.

"Leeteuk hyung mengatakan Black Shadow akan meyerang lagi. Seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan kristal. Kita harus mulai bersiap. Kita tidak tau kapan mereka akan menyerang sedang dulu banyak dari kita yang terluka" Yesung berujar dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Yesung hyung benar, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita bersiap-bersiap. Kita tidak tau apakah mereka semakin kuat atau tidak" Donghae menimpali.

"Aku akan mencari orang yang lebih banyak"

"Ryeowook!" Yesung berteriak keras. Membuat semua orang menatap terkejut padanya.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya berada di sini. Dia bahkan belum bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya bertemu dengan Black Shadow"

"Aku rasa itu benar. Kita tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya. Dan lagipula dia tidak akan mau" akhirnya Heechul angkat bicara. Jika benar Black Shadow akan menyerang mereka dalam waktu dekat, tidak akan ada tempat Ryeowook untuk bersembunyi. Dan juga Ryeowook sendiri tidak akan setuju jika ia harus sembunyi.

"Shadow Academy. Kita bisa membawanya ke sana. Bukankah Ryeowook sedang mencari Universitas? Kita bisa memintanya untuk masuk ke sana dengan alasan ia akan diajarkan lebih banyak lagi tentang Shadow dan juga pendidikan manusianya tidak akan tertinggal"

"Lagi pula SA adalah tempat teraman yang pernah ada. Sekuat apapun sihir seseorang, tidak akan bisa menembus pertahannya" Kibum dan Donghae berucap bergantian. Semua orang mengangguk setuju. Semua sudah setuju dan di rencanakan sebaik mungkin.

Paginya Heechul mulai menjelaskan pada Ryeowook akan rencana mereka, memasukan Ryeowook dalam S.A dengan menghilangkan bagian penyerangan yang akan di lancarkan oleh Black Shadow. Ryeowook menerima tanpa bantahan. Lagipula ia juga berfikir bahwa semua orang yang berada di sana juga mempunyai urusan sendiri. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa terus mengawasi dan mengajarinya. Lagipula dia bukan siswa SMA lagi.

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan heboh seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berbeda, kecuali fakta bahwa pagi itu adalah pertama kalinya Yesung menikmati sarapan bersama mereka. Ingin rasanya ia menyapa namja yang berada di ujung meja. Mengajaknya berbicara dan tertawa bersama. Ia baru menyadari bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat tawa dari Yesung. Jika awalnya Ryeowook merasa Yesung adalah orang sombong yang anti sosial, kini ia malah merasa kasihan padanya. Dari matanya kini Ryeowook menyadari bahwa ada sebuah beban berat yang ia taggung.

Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan apa yang di katakan Taemin tempo hari? Tentang hilangnya Kristal Gem. Jika ia tidak salah dengar, bukankah Yesung adalah penjaga Kristal Gem? Namun hingga saat ini ia bahkan belum pernah melihat benda itu.

Ryeowook tersadar ketika Eunhyuk memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti melamun dan melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

규성

.

.

.

Jauh dari mansion megah kepunyaan para guardian, di tengah hutan terlarang, di dalam sebuah bangunan tua yang terlihat menyeramkan, seorang namja dengan rambut coklatnya duduk di atas kursi kebanggaannya.

Ia merasakan kekuatan mengalir di setiap nadinya. Ia kuat, tentu. Bahkan tidak ada yang berani melawannya. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa belum sempurna. Kekuatannya belumlah sempurna. Ada hal yang membuatnya belum bisa menembus hal itu. Satu hal, sebuah ikatan yang tanpa ia sadari masih ada. Ia tidak tau bagaimana melepas ikatan itu. Mungkin kini dia adalah bagian dari Black Shadow, dan sayapnya kini berganti menjadi warna hitam. Menjadi pemimpin, dan semua hal yang kini ia dapatkan. Belum. Semua belum sempurna sebelum ia berhasil meyingkirkan seseorang.

Tangannya terkepal kuat, ia menghempaskan tangannya menghasilkan naga api besar yang mengililingi tubuhnya. Matanya berubah gelap. Sepasang sayap hitam membentang di punggungnya

.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami?" Siwon, seorang namja tampan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius. Kyuhyun berdecis, menatap namja di depannya jengah.

"Tidak ada alasan untukku bergabung dengan kumpulan penghianat seperti kalian. Lagi pula aku belum gila dan begitu haus dengan kekuasaan"

"Apa kau pikir kami seperti itu? Hanya karena kami berada di sisi gelap belum tentu kalian yang berdiri di sisi yang lain lebih baik dari kami"

"Buktinya kami memang lebih baik dari kalian yang tega membunuh jiwa kalian sendiri" Kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya. Walau yang ia dapat hanya tawaan yang memekakkan.

"Kalian begitu memaksaku untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Memang apa yang bisa kalian berikan padaku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh.

"Apa kau tidak tau bahwa kau begitu istimewa? di setiap aliran darahmu menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau sadari""Aku tidak butuh kekuasaan seperti dirimu. Cukup hidup biasa dan bahagia aku rasa itu cukup"

Siwon tertawa lebih keras. Membawa wajahnya mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku ceritakan sesuatu padamu. Apa kau akan tetap dengan kekeras kepalaanmu itu, atau tidak. Master"

.

.

규성

.

.

Ryeowook memasuki sekolah barunya dengan senyum yag mengembang. Ia teringat bagaimana Heechul menangis mengantarnya tadi. Bukankah ia masih bisa mengunjungi mereka? Lalu mengapa Heechul begitu berlebihan? Sedang yang lain hanya bisa menahan Heechul ketika Ryeowook akan memasuki gerbang.

Itu juga adalah pertama kalinya Yesung memeluknya. Walau ucapan yang ia katakan jauh dari kata lembut namun ia senang.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia sekarang sudah memasuki bangku perkuliahan walau sebenarnya ia ingin masuk Seoul University seperti hyungnya yang lain. Tapi Shadow Academy adalah tempat yang membuatnya tertarik. Bagaimana ia akan mengetahui semua tentang Shadow. Sesuatu yang harus ia ketahui dan pelajari sejak kecil.

Di tambah fakta ia adalah seorang Guardian. Tentu ia harus bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dengan benar. Sebenarnya semua orang mengajarinya dengan baik. Namun mungkin ia tidak bisa selamanya menyusahkan mereka.

Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang tidak peka hingga ia tidak menyadari tatapan dari beberapa Shadow yang berada di sepanjang perjalannya. Bisik-bisik pelan dapat ia dengar, sebagian dari mereka membicarakan kalung yang ia pakai, dan sisanya Ryeowook tidak terlalu bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

Sebelah tangannya mengenggam tas yang ia bawa. Ia cukup risih ketika semua orang menatap padanya. ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, lagi pula ia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Hampir saja Ryeowook berteriak keras ketika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di depannya. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan sayap Shadow di belakang punggungnya.

"Selamat datang di Shadow Academy, Prince. Head Master telah menuggu anda di ruangannya" bahkan yeoja itu tidak membiarkan Ryeowook berbicara sepatah katapun, dan memilih untuk mengikuti wanita itu.

Ryeowook berdecak kagum ketika matanya menangkap ornament yang ada di sekolah itu. Bangunan tua yang sangat besar dan menakjubkan. Di sepanjang lorong Ryeowook masih juga menarik perhatian siswa yang berada di sana. Mereka melambai dan membungkuk hormat padanya. Ryeowook merasa sedikit canggung dan membalas mereka dengan senyuman.

Tanpa ia sadari kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu berdaun ganda yang membentang besar di depannya. Si yeoja melambaikan tangannya. suara kayu berderit di ikuti dengan pintu besar itu terbuka lebar.

"Silahkan masuk, Prince" sedikit ragu, Ryeowook tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu, tepat ketika ia sudah berada di dalam sepenuhnya, pintu di belakangnya kembali tertutup dengan derit yang sama ketika terbuka.

"Duduklah, pangeran" Ryeowook yang sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya tersentak kaget ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar. Namun tidak ada seorangpun di ruangan itu selain dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah cahaya muncul dari arah kursi kosong di depannya. Menampilkan wujud seorang namja dengan dimple kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Y-ye" Ryeowook harus membiasakan dirinya mulai sekarang. Ini tidak akan mudah ketika kehidupan normalnya tiba-tiba di lingkupi kekuatan tak masuk akal seperti yang baru saja ia lihat.

Ryeowook menyamankan dirinya di kursi yang sudah tersedia. Ia duduk tepat di hadapan namja yang Ryeowook yakini pemilik ruangan itu.

"Selamat datang di Shadow Academy, Kim Ryeowook. Guardian penjaga Kristal Ruby. Aku, Park Jung Soo, kepala sekolah di sini. Kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk, sama seperti semua orang yang berda di Academy ini" Ryeowook hanya bisa mengaggukkan kepalnya. Bingung harus menjawab dan menanggapi seperti apa orang yang berada di depannya ini.

"Shadow Academy adalah sekolah khusus untuk para Shadow muda seperti anda, pangeran"

"Saya rasa anda tidak perlu memanggil saya seperti itu, seonsaengnim" ujar Ryeowook yang merasa tidak nyaman ketika orang yang lebih tua memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ah, baiklah Ryeowook-ah. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, academy ini mengajarkan para Shadow hal-hal tentang dunia yang mereka tempati. Walau biasanya ketika menamatkan pendidikan dasarnya di sini, mereka akan melanjutkan pendidikan mereka ke sekaloh manusia pada umumnya"

"Seperti para Guardian yang lain, mereka seperti tidak ingin berlama-lama belajar di sini" lanjut Leeteuk pada Ryeowook yang mendengarkan semua penjelasannya dengan serius.

"Namun ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang kembali memasuki Academy ini. Seperti dirimu, Ryeowook-ah"

"Kau akan di berlakukan sedikit berbeda di sini, selain karena kau adalah seorang guardian, juga karena dirimu masih belum mengetahui apapun tentang Shadow, kau akan belajar mengendalikan kekuatanmu dan mengendalikan kekuatan besar yang ada di pada Kristal Ruby" Leeteuk melirik kristal yang menggantung di leher Ryeowook sekilas.

"Untuk hari ini, aku hanya akan menjelaskan hal itu padamu. Setelah ini silahkan beristirahat di kamar anda, Prince" Ryeowook mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya. Baru saja ia akan menanyakan di mana kamarnya, cahaya kecil tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Peri!

"Dia akan menunjukannya padamu" Ryeowook menoleh pada Leeteuk, ia membungkukkan kepalanya dan bergegas mengikuti peri kecil yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Kini di ruangan itu hanya tinggal Leeteuk sendiri. Tangannya meraih secangkir teh yang berada di atas meja. Menyesap aromanya dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Anda sudah melihat bukan, My Prince? Dia akan baik-baik saja. aku akan menjaganya" setelah mengatakan itu, sebuah bayangan meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah. Kini ia benar-benar hanya sendirian di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Tempat yang semula tenang berubah riuh ketika sebuah pusaran angin menghempas mengenai pepohonan yang ada. Decisan keluar dari mulut namja yang lebih tua. Ia segera bergerak dan melangkahkan kakinya. Bersembunyi di balik bebatuan yang ia bentuk. Tepat sebelum jarum-jarum yang terbentuk dari pusaran angin tadi mengenai tubuhnya.

"Yak dongsaeng kurang ajar! Kau berniat membunuhku?!" teriak namja dengan rambut pirangnya dari balik batu.

"Kita sedang bertarung, hyung" Heechul berdecis pelan sebelum sebelah tangannnya ia hempaskan ke tanah dengan posisi telapak berada di bawah. Seketika tanah yang ada di sekitar mereka bergetar. Kibum bersiap menerima serangan balasan dari sang hyung. Ia segera mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh. Namun belum sempat Kibum untuk fokus, sebuah cahaya melewati sisi wajahnya dan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh bebas menuju tanah. Namun bukan suara tubuh yang bertemu dengan tanah yang terdengar, namun suara dedaunan yang mendominasi.

"Kau kalah Kibum, keluar! Sekarang giliran aku dan Heechul hyung" Donghae turun dari ketinggian dengan kepakan sayapnya yang besar. Kibum menatap Donghae sekilas. Sebelum menguap malas dan meninggalkan Heechul dan Donghae yang memaklumi sifat anggota termuda mereka itu.

"Aku tau dia sengaja. Dia hanya tidak suka ketika kita mengajaknya untuk berlatih seperti ini dan ia tidak sampai hati untuk menolaknya" Donghae melirik kearah Heechul yang sibuk membersihkan debu di tubuhnya.

"Biasanya jika kita bermain seperti ini dia akan bersama Yesung. mereka berdua akan membuat kita berdua membeku dan K-"

"Dan dia yang akan mencairkannya" Donghae meneruskan ucapan Heechul yang terhenti tiba-tiba. Cukup lama Donghae menatap namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri itu bermenung. Hingga Donghae menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah cahaya kecil berwarna kuning ke emasan muncul di depan Heechul.

Heechul melirik kearah Donghae. Dan tersenyum tipis.

"Di mana Yesung?" bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit sore yang terlihat indah. Mengerti meski tanpa di jelaskan oleh Donghae sekaligus, Heechul mengayunkan tangannya ke depan. Beruntung Donghae mempunyai rifleks yang bagus, hingga ia bisa dengan cepat menghindar dari lemparan tanah Heechul.

"Hyung!" Heechul hanya tertawa dan mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang.

"Kau masih harus mengalahkanku, Lee Donghae!"

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari sore yang berwarna jingga mengenai wajah lembutnya. Matanya yang tertutp perlahan terbuka. Mengabaikan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Rambutnya bergoyang pelan tertiup angin.

Suara geraman pelan terdengar ketika namja itu membuka mata. Ia membelai bulu hewan peliharaannya dengan lembut.

"Indah bukan Melo-ah" ia tau bahwa hewan peliharaannya itu tidak akan mengatakan sebuah kata. Namun hanya dengan melihat bagaimana Griffyn itu menggoyangkan kepalanya, ia tau Melo juga mengatakan 'iya' padanya.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya. Menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas punggung Melo. Matanya kembali tertutup. Perlahan-lahan sayapnya terkembang. Cukup sulit dan membutuhkan proses yang lebih lama dari Shadow lainnya yang mengeluarkan sayapnya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. lagi pula ada kau yang akan menyelamatkanku" ujar Yesung ketika merasakan gerakan tak nyaman dari Melo.

Sayap indah berwarna putih itu kembali mulai terkembang, perlahan lahan hingga menampilkan sepasang sayap lebar di balik tubuh mungilnya. Cahaya kebiruan berkelap kelip saat Yesung mengembangkan sayapnya dengan sempurna. Tetap dengan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup dengan tarikan nafas pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

Gerakan gelisah kembali datang dari Griffyn berwarna cerah itu. seolah mengatakan ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang terlintas di pikiran sang guardian muda.

Yesung mulai menggerakkan sayapnya kedepan kebelakang. Dengan tarikan nafasnya yang terakhir, Yesung secara cepat melompat dari tubuh besar Melo. Kedua sayapnya terus mengepak untuk menopang tubuhnya yang meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah. Yesung bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Matanya tertutup rapat mencoba untuk membuat kedua sayapnya berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Namun, baru saja ia membuka mata, kejadian itu terulang berputar memasuki kepalanya. Hari dimana semua berubah, hari dimana kehidupannya yang begitu sempurna berubah hancur berantakan.

'Kau harus mati, aku akan membunuhmu!'

Sebuah kalimat yang ia dengar dari seseorang yang begitu ia cintai, matanya yang selalu menampilkan cinta berubah menjadi penuh ambisi dan dendam. Wajah terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum matanya tertutup dengan sempurna dengan kesadaran yang telah menghilang.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap seorang namja yang kini tengah duduk bersama dengannya. Jujur, jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasakan kehangatan yang tidak terkira. Ia juga merasakan sebuah kekuatan baru dan hidupnya terasa lebih berwarna.

"Hmm.. Sungmin hyung"

"Ne" Ryeowook sedikit tersentak saat wajah di depannya seketika langsung terangkat dan menatap ke arah matanya. Jujur, ia merona.

"Hm.. apa aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?" namja di depannya tersenyum, menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sungmin tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu canggung atau malu denganku, kita satu sekarang" Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Seseorang yang menjadi belahan jiwanya, seseorang yang akan bersamanya selamanya. Mate-nya.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang Guardian di Academy Ryeowook-ah?"

Untuk sekejap Ryeowook tampak bingung harus menjelaskan apa, perlahan ia mulai menceritakan pertama kali ia bertemu dengan para guardian, dan salah satu dari mereka memberikannya kristal yang ia kenakan dan dunia baru yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia ketahui. Dan juga tentang seseorang yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan dan aneh.

"Yesung hyung?" Ryeowook mengangguk cepat ketika Sungmin mengulang ucapannya. Ia rasa tak ada salahnya menceritakan sesuatu pada Sungmin. Sungmin itu mate-nya, ia harus ingat itu.

"Ne, dia sangat aneh dan mengerikan. Dia pemarah dan selalu mengatakan aku lemah dan tidak akan bisa melindungi Kristal Ruby jika tetap seperti itu" Ryeowook menyelesaikann ucapannya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Sungmin menyerngit ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan Ryeowook.

"Selama aku mengenal Yesung hyung, dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Aku sudah mengenal para pangeran sejak kecil. Aku juga begitu mengenal Yesung hyung dengan baik. Dia sangat baik dan ramah, ia kuat dan kekuatannya luar biasa. Suaranya juga bagus, dan aku masih ingat ketika ia mengajarkanku cara menguasai elemen air, walau tetap saja aku tidak pernah bisa sebanding denganya" satu hal yang baru Ryeowook ketahui, Sungmin adalah Shadow pengendali air.

"Yesung hyung bahkan selalu tersenyum dan tidak marah ketika aku tidak bisa menguasai apa yang dia ajarkan. Ia selalu tertawa dan berbuat kejahilan dengan mate nya yang pengendali api itu-"

"-tapi tunggu" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya seraya menatap Ryeowook dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Kau adalah Guardian Kristal Ruby!" Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, hyung.."

"Ya Tuhan!" Sungmin menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Hyung.. ada apa?" jujur Ryeowook tidak mengerti dan penasaran di saat yang sama.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook sekilas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yang aku tau, Guardian Kristal Ruby adalah Cho Kyuhyun, mate-nya Yesung hyung!" Ryeowook semakin tak paham dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun jika kristal itu sekarang ada padamu? Ini menjawab semua pertanyaanku selama ini. Aku tidak pernah lagi melihat Kyuhyun dan para guardian tampak menutupi sesuatu. Tepat dua tahun yang lalu, ketika perang antara guardian dan Black Shadow!"

"Apa Kyuhyun meninggal akibat peperangan itu? Ryeowook-ah!" Ryeowook tersentak saat Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba menyebut namanya.

"Apa para guardian mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bahkan baru tau bahwa mate Yesung hyung adalah seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan guardian Kristal Ruby. Aku tidak pernah mendengar mereka menyebut nama Kyuhyun, atau sejenisnya. Saat aku menanyakan tentang mate Yesung hyung, mereka tidak menjawab apapun dan mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook mengagguk cepat pada Sungmin. Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin tampak berfikir.

"Apa kau mau ke mansion bersamaku? Hari ini aku hanya menjenguk adikku di sini, dan aku tidak ada kuliah"

"Benar juga.. Sungmin hyung kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan para hyung" Ryeowook menarik tangan Sungmin, memintanya untuk segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa tidak apa jika aku pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun?"

" Tidak akan. Lagi pula Leeteuk hyung dari tadi mengawasi kita" Ryeowook ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok beribawa yang tengah berdiri di balik jendela. Ryeowook mengangguk setelah ia menangkap maksud dari sang kepala sekolah. 'Pergilah' itu yang Ryeowook tangkap dari bibir namja yang tampak bercahaya itu.

Setelahnya Sungmin dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk segera terbang menuju mansion yang memang cukup jauh dari sana.

.

.

규성

.

.

Malam itu, ketika Ryeowook memasuki mansion, hal yang biasanya ia temukan adalah suasana yang begitu ramai dan heboh. Teriakan Heechul hyung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Kibum yang bermain PSP, dan Yesung yang duduk di sofa berwarna merah dengan earphone dan ponsel di tangan. Namun untuk kali ini, yang ia dapati hanyalah suasana sepi yang sangat kentara. Apa tidak ada orang? Ini sudah malam, tidak mungkin mereka belum kembali seorangpun.

Suasana yang semula begitu sepi berubah ketika Ryeowook menangkap suara erangan dari lantai atas. Suara kesakitan yang sangat keras hingga terdengar hingga ke bawah.

Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka berdua segera berlari menuju asal suara. Hingga ia berada di depan sebuah kamar yang begitu ia tau siapa pemiliknya. Sedikit ragu ia membuka pintu itu, namun saat teriakan dari dalam semakin keras, tangannya refleks meraih ganggang berwarna emas itu.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tegang dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menggenggam tangannya di sisinya.

Matanya beralih pada sudut lainnya, dimana ia mendapati seorang Yesung di dalam pelukkan Kibum dan Heechul yang menaruh tangannya pada dada Yesung. Tangan itu mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang tak henti. Salah satu tekhnik penyembuhan. Berdasarkan apa yang telah ia pelajari di Academy, selain Shadow air, Shadow tanah juga mempunyai bakat penyembuh. Hanya saja tidak se sempuna penyembuhan oleh para pengendali air. Tapi ini adalah Heechul sang Guardian, tentunya ia memiliki kemampuan lebih dari Shadow lainnya.

"H-hyung.. aku tidak kuat lagi h-hyung" suara lirih yang diikuti dengan erangan menyedihkan keluar dari mulut Yesung. Wajahnya di penuhi peluh.

"Jangan bicara apapun Kim Jongwoon! Kau ingin menyerah secepat ini hah!" Raut kecemasan terlihat jelas di wajah Heechul. Mulutnya tak henti mengeluarkan umpatan.

"Cho Kyuhyun brengsek! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!"

'DEG'

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut ketika nama yang sudah lama tidak mereka sebutkan itu terdengar dari bibir Heechul. Sedang Heechul dengan semakin kuat ia mengerahkan kekuatannya.

Kepala Ryeowook dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa yang terjadi pada Yesung? Dan Cho Kyuhyun, ia kembali mendengar nama itu.

"Hyung! Tandanya! Jangan sampai tanda itu hilang hyung"

"Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan sejak tadi hah?!" Heechul semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Wajahpun juga sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat. Tenaganya terkuras habis, namun ia tidak akan menyerah.

"Jangan harap kau bisa membunuh adikku, brengsek!" Teriakan Heechul mengeras memenuhi kamar yang terasa mencekam. Diikuti dengan cahaya di telapak tangannya yang membesar. Menghasilkan cahaya yang luar biasa memenuhi kamar itu. Menyilaukan namun terlihat indah.

Tidak lama setelah itu, cahaya yang semula memenuhi kamar Yesung mulai menghilang, menyisakan cahaya kehijauan di udara. Heechul jatuh terduduk dengan nafas terengah disusul dengan Yesung yang menutup matanya dengan perlahan.

Heechul memperhatikan sebuah tanda yang berada di dada kiri sang adik. Sebuah gambar kristal dengan sayap di kedua sisinya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh tanda itu. Tanda yang sama dimiliki oleh para Shadow yang telah memiliki seorang mate.

"Brengsek!" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Heechul mengumpat entah pada siapa. Suasana terasa hening sebelum sebuah suara membuat semua orang menatap sosok bertubuh kecil yang tidak mereka sadari kedatangannya.

"Ryeowook-ah" Eunhyuk yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suara. Yang di panggil hanya bisa menatap semua orang dengan pandangan terkejut dan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Apa yang selama ini kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Ryeowook menatap semua hyung-nya yang hanya bisa membiarkan ia melanjutkan kata.

"Aku butuh penjelasan! Kalian datang begitu saja dan memberiku tanggung jawab yang berat! Tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang memberi penjelasan apa yang telah terjadi! Apa yang terjadi pada pemilik kristal ini sebelumnya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung hyung? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Mata bulat itu mulai digenangi oleh air yang siap tumpah ke pipinya. Tubuhnya begetar di dalam genggaman Sungmin.

"Dan siapa itu Kyuhyun?! Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Yesung hyung?!" Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Semua orang hanya terdiam di tempat.

Karena tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari semua orang yang ada, Ryeowook memilih pergi dengan sebelumnya meninggalkan bunyi pintu yang dibanting dengan keras.

.

.

규성

.

.

Sedang di tempat lain, seorang namja dengan rambut coklat dan kulit pucat terlihat tidak baik. Tubuhnya di penuhi dengan peluh yang tak hentinya mengalir.

"Master!"

"Jangan mendekat!" Suara itu tidak terdengar berteriak kencang, hanya saja nada yang terkesan sangat mengintimidasinya mampu membuat semua orang terdiam tak berani melawan.

"Sial.."

"Anda harus membunuhnya Master. Itu satu-satunya cara supaya ikatan anda dengannya bisa di putuskan secara utuh. Tidak cukup hanya dengan sumpah yang anda ucapkan. Tetapi kita harus menghapus tanda kepemilikan itu dari tubuh masing-masing. Jika bukan dia yang membunuh anda, maka anda yang harus menghabisinya Master" saat itu ia sadar bahwa satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan membunuhnya secara langsung.

.

.

규성

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

AN: Annyeong.. Lala back ^^ oke, chapter 3 udah jadi, sekarang tinggal ff yang lain yang harus di kejar :D terima kasih buat yang udah nungguin dan memberikan dukungannya.

Terima kasih buat chingudeul yang udah ninggalin jejaknya di chapter kemaren:

GaemCloud347 | Megan Liem | Jy | sukaYesunguke | Mylovelyyeye | | cloudsammy | Kira Mourir | GIRLSHEWOMEN | babykyusung | cassandraelf | Cloud | Cloud246 | lyflink97 | Kim Yehyun | CloudSparkyulove | | Hsc | Riesa Yeager | kim rose | elblue | GaemGyu92 | CloudYesungie | Jiji Park | cloudssatya | ajib4ff | Maulida | Nikenkyusungcloudy | PikuChola | kim Yeclouds | Jeremy kim84 | Nakazawa Ryu | olla | Yesung ukeku | Dyana Kim | sweetyYeollie | kyutiesung | SasaClouds | Hairpaairiry | 9094 | nin nina | ziekyusung | | Angle Sanctuary | ^^

Terima kasih buat dukungannya xD *bow

Heheh apa aku memang suka lama update? Atau mungkin aku yang nggak sadar waktu berlalu begitu cepat *apaan lu la, nggak jelas xD

Untuk update selanjutnya aku akan update FF **Destined ***hore~~~ ntu FF udah setengah jadi, tinggal nambah beberapa ribu kata lagi *? Dan siap untuk di luncurkan xD aku harap masih banyak yang menanti FF yang aku bikin aku harap bisa mendapat banyak dukungan dan menyemati aku. Minimal menghargai jerih payah lala untuk bikin FF *lebay lu la*

Udah, terakhir~

.

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


	4. Begin

_Jauh di dalam gelapnya hutan, orang-orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa akan terdapat sebuah istana yang bahkan tidak kalah indah dari Gyeongbokgung Palace. Hanya saja tempat itu seolah tidak terlihat. Tidak ada yang berani memasuki hutan lebih jauh, karena mereka percaya setiap makhluknya telah memiliki daerah kekuasaan tersendiri. Nyatanya, apa yang mereka anggap sebuah dongeng ternyata benar. Mengenai makhluk bersayap yang selama ini berbaur bersama mereka._

_Sebuah istana yang tampak dan mempunyai fungsi yang sama dengan kerajaan Joseon. Kedudukan yang sama, baju yang sama, perhiasan yang sama, bahasa yang sama, dan orang yang serupa. Hanya saja, mereka bukanlah manusia yang sama, mereka berbeda._

_Salah satu pintu kayu berbunyi ketika di buka. Seorang pria dengan janggut yang memenuhi dagunya melangkah masuk. Baju berwarna merahnya menandakan bahwa ia bukanlah rakyat biasa._

_"Cheonha" badannya membungkuk hormat ketika ia bertemu dengan Sang Raja._

_"Kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi Soo Hyun-ah"_

_"Aku menghormati anda sebagai seorang raja. Seperti orang-orang di luar sana yang menghargai raja mereka" Jawabnya tersenyum._

_Sang Raja tersenyum sinis. "Kita bukan mereka, Soo Hyun-ah. Kita tidak sama dengan mereka. Kita lebih kuat dan berada di atas mereka. Bahkan mereka takut dan bergantung pada Kita"_

_"Ya.. kau benar. Hanya saja kita juga bergantung kepada mereka. Tidak semua __**bayangan **__beruntung memiliki pasangan yang juga seorang __**bayangan.**__ Kita saling membutuhkan dan membantu. Dan menghormarti satu sama lain" Sang Raja tampak tidak setuju, dengan nada dingin ia berujar._

_"Maka itulah kita terlihat lemah. Kita terlahir sebagai makhluk yang kuat. Terasa begitu menyedihkan saat takdir ditentukan oleh manusia" ia menatap panglima Kim tajam. Matanya memperlihatkan kobaran api yang siap membakar setiap jiwa yang menatapnya._

_"Aku akan membuat __**geurimja **__hidup lebih baik. Dengan kekuatan besar dan abadi. Ketika kita tidak lagi bergantung pada manusia, di sanalah manusia tidak lagi berguna"_

_._

_._

_._

_Dia tidak pernah berfikir sebelumnya ketika dunia yang begitu ia cintai berakhir berantakan seperti ini. Ketika mereka harus saling menghunuskan pedang dan melempar kutukan. Berbagai cahaya menghiasi langit istana, terlihat indah dari jauh namun nyatanya mereka tengah berperang._

_Panglima Kim menatap seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Mata pria itu berubah merah darah. Kobaran api terlihat di kepalan tangannya._

_"Kau tau, air dapat memadamkan api. Mereka mempunyai sifat yang berbeda"_

_"Karena itulah, air dan api tidak akan pernahmayasari . Mungkin karena itulah aku harus membunuhmu" Sang Raja baru saja akan menghadiahi sahabatnya sambaran petir ketika ia merasakan seseorang menahan tangannya._

_Matanya menatap dalam caramel yeoja cantik yang menatapnya penuh air mata._

_"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Hentikan semuanya dan ayo kita kembali hidup damai seperti semula. Aku mencintaimu. Dan sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap akan tetap mencintaimu" yeoja itu memohon. Ia menggenggam tangan sang kekasih dan mengecupnya perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan air mata yang tidak henti mengalir._

_Sang Raja menatap kekasih hatinya dengan raut iba. Ia mulai luluh saat sang kekasih tidak hentinya menangis dan memohon._

_Namun ketika sisi tergelap dari jiwanya berkata, di sanalah ia kembali tersadar. Ia baru saja memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Hanya karena sebuah cinta dari seorang manusia yang ditakdirkan bersamanya membuatnya terlihat begitu lemah dan bergantung pada mereka. Disaat itulah ia murka, sekali ayun, pedang panjang berganggang merah itu tepat menembus jantung sang wanita. Semua orang tercekat. Bahkan panglima Kim yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa membeku tak bergerak._

_Di ujung nafas terakhirnya, si yeoja masih bisa memberikan senyuman terakhir untuk orang yang begitu ia cintai. Tubuhnya terhempas ketanah ketika rasa sakit menguasai tubuhnya. Darah yang mengalir, mengubah hanbok hijaunya menjadi merah. Dan, matanya tertutup untuk selamanya._

_Kim Soo Hyun melihat itu semua. Walau ia belum bertemu dengan __**pasangannya**__ namun ia dapat merasakan betapa sakitnya ikatan itu diputus secara paksa. Matanya berubah dingin. Ia menatap pria di depannya dengan kemarahan._

_Ia melihat bagaimana langit malam yang gelap semakin terasa mencengkam. Ketika sayap putih di depannya berubah hitam. Ketika mata itu tidak lagi sama. Saat ia menyaksikan secara langsung __**Bayangan Hitam **__pertama terlahir dan membawa ketakutan._

_"Aku akan menghabisimu, Cho Jinho!"_

_._

_._

The Guardian

.

Chapter 4

.

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine!

.

Yesung, Kyuhyun and all of Super Junior's member

.

KyuSung

.

Yaoi - Shou-Ai

Un-Official Pair

Typo - Miss Typo

OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menutup bukunya dengan perlahan. Sebuah buku bersampul coklat dan terlihat tua. Ia kembali mengadahkan kepalanya, menikmati matahari terbenam adalah kesukaannya. Apalagi saat ini ia berada di sebuah menara yang mampu membuatnya melihat cahaya jingga itu lebih jelas. Angin yang bertiup dengan lembut bahkan mampu membuatnya terbuai.

Menara itu adalah tempat favoritenya. Di bagian atas terdapat sebuah tempat yang cukup luas. Di sana terdapat sebuah meja dan beberapa kursi, tidak lupa bunga-bunga indah menghiasi tempat itu. Anginpun akan lebih leluasa menghempas tubuhnya karena tidak ada dinding yang akan menghalangi. Hanya beberapa buah tonggak yang menjadi penopang atap yang menaungi.

Yesung duduk di tepi menara. Ia mengayunkan kakinya ke bawah, tanpa takut jika bisa saja ia terjatuh dari tempat setinggi itu.

Yesung hanya menarik nafas dalam, menghirup aroma pohon pinus di sekitar sana membuatnya tenang dan damai.

Dering ponsel menyadarkannya, sebuah ponsel dari Donghae,

'Hyung, dimana?' Ia tersenyum tipis. Namun tidak berniat untuk membalas sedikitpun.

"Mengapa kau tidak membalasnya?" Suara Heechul yang bersautan dengan kepakan sayapnya mengagetkan Yesung. Ia hanya tersenyum mendapati hyungnya itu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Donghae sangat protektif padamu. Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya namun sudah menghilang begitu saja. Dia pasti sedang panik"

"Dia selalu seperti itu. Dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Padahal aku lebih tua darinya"Yesung terkekeh. Yesung menatap lurus ke depan, cahaya jingga itu masih menyinari mereka.

"Itu karena dia menyayangimu"

"Ya. Aku tau" Yesung menoleh, tersenyum pada hyungnya yang terlihat masih sama. Apa hyungnya itu meminum ramuan untuk awet muda?

"Donghae selalu datang untuk membantuku. Seperti saat aku bertemu Siwon. Aku pikir itu telah menjadi akhir untukku namun aku masih tetap terjaga untuk sakit yang sama"

Heechul ingin sekali membantah ucapan Yesung. Namun terhenti ketika kata-kata itu sudah di ujung lidah.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir jika memiliki seorang Mate adalah kelemahan. Menurutku Mate mengajarkan kita berbagai hal. Berbagai perasaan dan berbagai emosi. Aku bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang untuk menyingkirkan nyawa mereka. Itu terasa menyakitkan, bahkan aku lebih memilih jika dia menusuk jantungku dengan pedang. Setidaknya sakitnya hanya hingga aku mati" seulas senyuman hadir di wajah pucat yang terbias sinar jingga.

"Selama ini aku selalu merasa bersalah. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Krisral Gem dan kita kehilangan banyak orang. Aku selalu merasa menjadi seseorang yang tidak berguna, hanya menyusahkan semua orangㅡ"

"ㅡkau tidakㅡ"

" ㅡIya hyung." Yesung menyela, ia menatap sang hyung tepat dimata. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa terbang," lanjutnya dengan tersenyum.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Kita bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Jika Kristal Gem bersama kita." masih tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Heechul, Yesung mengeluarkan buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Selama dua tahun ini aku merasa sangat terpuruk. Berbagai emosi bercampur aduk. Bahkan setiap hari aku hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasip. Merasa gagal menjadi seorang Guardian. Banyak yang aku pikirkanㅡ"

"ㅡ kau tidak ingin membaginya bersama kami"

"Ya.. aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui kelemahanku." Yesung menghela nafas dalam. Hanya seperempat bagian matahari yang tersisa. Dengan angin yang berhembus lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa merubah apa yang telah terjadi. Tetapi aku tetap harus menerim takdir dan menghadapi hari esok. Jika aku adalah seorang Guardian, maka aku harus bersikap seperti seorang Guardian. Jika mereka menginginkan perangㅡ "

Yesung melirik Heechul.

"ㅡMaka kita akan berperang" Heechul memeluk Yesung erat. Rasanya sudah begitu lama Yesung tidak berbicara banyak hal. Walau ia tau adiknya itu masih mempunyai rasa sakit, namun ia juga percaya bahwa Yesung telah bangkit"

"Jika kau mati, maka kami akan kalah karena The Ice Prince tidak bersama kami" ujar Heechul di sela tawanya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Tetapi langsung ia hapus, takut Yesung melihat itu.

"Apa kau sedang membujukku?" Yesung ikut tertawa.

"Ayo kita pergi minum, dan karaoke." Heechul melepas pelukannya. Ekspresinya kembali berubah menyebalkan.

"Aku bahkan masih sakit." Yesung merungut. Heechul mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Yesung. Kapan terakhir kali Yesung-nya bersikap seperti ini?

"Baiklah, baiklah." Heechul mengalah dengan tidak rela.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam menyaksikan matahari yang telah terbenam sempurna, menyisakan bias-bias untuk menerangi mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau harus bicara dengan Ryeowook." Saran Heechul. Ia mengayunkan tangannya, menciptakan tumbuhan yang merambat di setiap tiang menara.

"Kau membuat tempat ini seperti hutan." Heechul mendengus tidak peduli.

"Ya. Aku akan menemuinya." ujar Yesung yakin. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Bertepatan dengan kedatangan seekor Griffyn berbulu ke emasan di bawah bias-bias matahari. Yesung melompat ke atasnya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali, hyung. Malam hari bukanlah waktu yang bagus untuk kita beraktifitas."

"Kita memang bukan makhluk malam." Jawab Heechul dan mengeluarkan sayapnya dalam sekejam dan terbang menjauh. Meninggalkan Yesung yang masih di posisi semula.

Ia menatap buku yang ia pegang. Nafasnya terdengar pelan sebelum ia memerintahkan Melo untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

규성

.

.

"Ice Prince?" Seorang yeoja yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Ryeowook berujar dengan suara yang jauh dari kata pelan.

"Ne, ne. Aku mendengar saat para Guardian melawan werewolf yang melewati perbatasan. Tanpa merapalkan mantra atau gerakan apapun ia dapat membekukan semua werewolf yang mengelilingnya. Aww.. dia sangat keren" yeoja itu berujar dengan mata yang berbinar. Ryeowook hanya mendengar dari jauh. Mood-nya sedang tidak bagus dan seonsaengnim belum juga menampakkan wajahnya.

Ryeowook menatapㅡ memalingkan wajahnya pada jendela yang terbuka. Fikirannya berkelana pada kejadian kemarin malam. Bahkan tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana Yesung yang terduduk kesakitan dengan Heechul yang sama jauhnya dari keadaan baik-baik saja. Suara rintihan Yesung bahkan masih menari-nari di kepalanya. Seketika perasaan takut menguasai tubuhnya.

Ia hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi. Bukankah mereka bilang mereka adalah keluarga? Lalu mengapa seolah-olah mereka menyimpan sesuatu darinya? Ia hanya butuh penjelasan dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bersedia untuk memberikan itu padanya.

Lamunan Rywowook terhenti ketika suara berat seonsaengnim mengintrupsi. Membuka kelas dengan sambutan selamat pagi dan memulai pelajaran.

.

.

"Apa kau ada kelas?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Taemin yang terlihat tergesa-gesa merapikan barang-barangnya.

Taemin melirik Ryeowook sekilas, "Ya.. aku ada kelas sejarah habis ini. Bagaimana denganmu?" Ryeowook menggeleng lemah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini? Sungmin hyung sangat sibuk dan kau ada kelas dan aku tidak mungkin ke mansion, mood-ku masih begitu buruk untuk bertemu mereka" Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas keras dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali pada kursi.

Taemin tersenyum sekilas melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang tampak kalut sejak kemarin. Ia ingin menemani Ryeowook tetapi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kelasnya.

'Slasss'

Sebuah bayangan hitam besar baru saja melewati mereka. Ryeowook dan Taemin langsung melihat apa yang terjadi dan segera berlari menuju Hall.

Hall telah di penuhi oleh siswa lainnya, sayangnya Ryeowook tidak tau apa yang terjadi, sebelum ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hay, Ryeowook-ah" Ryeowook harus menahan keterkejutannya ketika mendapati para Guardian berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa kau punya waktu?" Tanya salah seorang yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Yesung.

.

.

규성

.

.

Ryeowook menatap hamparan hutan di sebuah beranda di dalam ruangan Head Master. Ia hanya menatap hamparan pohon yang terlihat gelap di saat matahari masih bersinar terang di atasnya.

Suara sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai tidak lantas membuat Ryeowook untuk berbalik. Tanpa melihatpun ia sudah tau siapa yang datang.

"Kau tau apa saja yang ada di dalam hutan itu? Begitu banyak hingga kau tidak akan sanggup walau hanya untuk memastikannya" Yesung tau Ryeowook tidak akan membalas ucapannya, hingga ia memilih untuk kembali berbicara.

"Sihir yang mengelilingi Sekolah ini sama dengan sihir yang ada di Mansion. Kau tau untuk apa dilindungi?" Yesung melirik Guardian muda di sampingnya. Hanya melirik, karena memang ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban apapun.

"Bukan hanya kita satu-satunya makhluk mistis di dunia ini. Apa kau pernah bertemu Para Kurcaci? Mereka begitu kecil dan berisik tetapi mereka cukup menghargai wilyah masing-masing"

"Atau mingkin Goblin dan Troll? Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki sifat pengganggu dan bodoh. Tunggu saat kau bertemu para Vampire, mereka semua mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan cantik, kau pasti akan terpana" Yesung menghembuskan nafas entah untuk apa.

"Dan ELF, kau sudah bertemu Leeteuk hyung? Aku menyukai mereka"

"Apa kau hanya ingin memberitahukan ini padaku? Aku harus berlatih untuk menjadi seorang Guard yang sebenarnya. Seperti maumu" Ryeowook mengecilkan suaranya di akhir.

Seakan tidak mempedulikan Ryeowook, Yesung kembali bersuara.

"Namun musuh kita bukan mereka atau makhluk lainnya. Tetapi orang-orang yang pernah menjadi seseorang yang penting bagi kita. Keluarga, teman dan bahkanㅡ " Yesung menggantung ucapannya, menatap tepat pada caramel Ryeowook yang terlihat ingin tau.

"ㅡMate" hanya mendengarnya saja Ryeowook merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Harusnya kami mengatakan hal ini sejak pertama kami menyeretmu masuk dalam dunia kami. Mianhae" ,

"Maaf untuk semua perlakuanku untukmu. Aku hanya terlalu lemah hingga aku takut kau akan melihat kelemahanku. Kau bagian dari kami sekarang, maaf atas semua perlakuanku" di luar dugaan Yesung, Ryeowook bahkan langsung menghambur dalam pelukannya.

"R-Ryeowook-ah"

"Kau tau sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu untuk menyebut namaku seperti itu? Aku bahkan tidak berharap kau akan mengucapkan maaf padaku" Ryeowook berbicara dengan menangis. Entah namja itu memang terlalu sensitif atau bagaimana.

"Sejak aku datang kau seolah tidak menyukaiku. Aku hanya ingin kau mengakuiku, terima kasih, Yesung hyung" Yesung tersenyum senang, sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk tidak ikut menangis. Ia menyukai ini, dongsaeng-nya bertambah, ia akan semakin kerepotan setelah ini.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Sejak awal kau adalah dongsaeng-ku" Pelukan Ryeowook semakin erat menciptakan hubungan baru yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

"Master, semuanya telah siap" orang yang di panggil _Master _meliriknya sekilas di balik punggungnya. Jubah kebesarannya menyapu lantai, pedang bergagang merahnya terlihat berkilau di bawah cahaya obor. Tanpa menatap pengikutnya itu, ia berujar.

"Kita serang saat malam datang" pria itu mengangguk paham dan berlari meninggalkan ruangannya.

Sang Master beralih pada kristal cantik berwarna biru laut yang terlihat redup. Sekilas ia mengingat pemilik kalung itu. Seseorang yang pernah menemani hari-harinya dan membawanya pada sebuah perasaan semu yang mereka sebut dengan cinta. Namun cinta tidak akan berarti dalam dendamnya.

Ia menyalahkan kakek buyutnya yang telah menciptakan sebuah monster pada dirinya sendiri, namun ia juga tidak akan bisa melupakan apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada keluarganya, bagaimana sang ayah yang mati di tangan orang-orang yang menganggap mereka adalah suci.

Ia merasa bodoh ketika ia melupakan kejadian itu begitu saja dan setelahnya mereka datang dan menyambutnya seakan mereka tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu pada keluarganya.

Memori itu kembali berputar dalam ingatannya, ia tau saat itu dirinya masih begitu kecil hingga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Saat Appa-nya yang seorang Raja di tikam begitu saja di atas singgasananya. Ia masih ingat ketika salah satu dari mereka memerintahkan bahwa seluruh keturunan Cho Jinho yang terkutuk harus dimusnahkan sejak awal, membiarkn Ayah-nya menjadi raja sama saja membiarkan Black Shadow kembali. Sebuah monster yang di ciptakkan oleh kakek buyutnya.

Suara ibunya yang menyuruh dirinya untuk bersembunyi kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Suara kakak perempuannya yang menjerit ketakukan sedang dirinya hanya bisa melihaat dari kejauhan.

Hatinya begitu hancur. Marah, dendam dan benci menguasainya. Jika mereka begitu takut Black Shadow kembali, maka ia akan senang memberikan mimpi buruk itu pada mereka. Ia akan mengambil tempatnya sebagaimana mestinya. Mengumpulkan ke-lima kristal lalu membuka pintu yang tersegel, dan mengambil mahkotanya sebagai seorang Raja dan menikmati kekuatan yang telah di janjikan oleh leluhurnya.

Saat itu terjadi, tidak akan ada sedikitpun cahaya yang mampu mengalahkan kegelapan.

.

.

규성

.

.

Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke sebuah jembatan besar yang ada di sisi timur Academy. Dari tepi jembatan, mereka membawa pandangan pada hamparan danau tepat di bawah mereka. Sesekali mereka akan melihat para duyung yang menari-nari di bawah air dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Duyung biasanya tidak suka menunjukkan eksistensi mereka. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan Mermaid karena mereka penuh dengan tipu daya"

"Tetapi mereka indah" Yesung mengagguk.

"Ya.. bereka begitu memukau, tapi jangan sampai kau terlena dengan keindahan mereka" Yesung meletakkan tangannya pada besi tua yang menjadi penyangga jembatan selama berabad-abad.

"Apa itu buruk, hyung?" Yesung mengangguk. Ia menikmati hari-hari terakhir musim gugur. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Jika musim panas adalah musimnya Shadow cahaya, maka musim dingin adalah musim untuknya.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yesung menangkap keterkejutan dari mimik Ryeowook, walaupun sejak awal ia tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan danau yang tenang.

"Harusnya kami mengatakan ini sejak awal, hanya saja aku belum siap" ujar Yesung lagi. Terdapat jeda panjang sebelum Yesung kembali bersuara.

"Tapi sekarang aku siap" ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada besi tua berkarat.

"Semua di mulai dua tahun yang lalu, ketika sekelompok orang datang kepada kami. Mereka mengatakan mereka membutuhkan bantuan kami untuk meminjamkan kepada mereka kelima kristal. Tentu kami menolak, karena semua kristal bukanlah sebuah benda yang dapat di pinjamkan"

"Sayangnya mereka tidak pernah menyerah hingga akhirnya kami menyadari bahwa mereka adalah Black Shadow, Shadow pengkhianat yang telah lama di musnahkan. Kemungkinan besar bereka kembali, bangkit dan mencari pengikut lebih banyak. Mereka menggunakan sihir hitam dan membunuh Mate mereka untuk hidup abadi" Ryeowook tidak melepaskan matanya dari Yesung.

"Secara umum biasanya Shadow dapat hidup hingga 600 tahun lamanya. Hanya saja beberapa Shadow yang mempunyai Mate manusia hanya mempu bertahan selama kurang dari seratus tahun. Karena walaupun Mate juga mempunyai sayap, namun mereka tetap manusia biasa" Yesung berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Hal itu menjadikan alasan oleh seseorang di masa lalu untuk menciptakan Black Shadow, hanya saja jalan yang ia tempuh sangat salah. Hingga orang-orang membunuhnya. Namun tidak dengan jejaknya, jejaknya tidak akan pernah di hapuskan"

"Dan jejak itu adalah orang-orang yang datang untuk mengambil semua kristal dan membangkitkan roh itu kembali. Ia tersegel di Darkstone, dan kunci untuk membukanya adalah ke-lima kristal" Ryeowook menegang mendengar cerita Yesung. Ia bergetar, perasaan takut datang menghampirinya.

"Jika itu terjadi maka semua kegelapan akan bersatu, ini bukan lagi menjadi perang antara Shadow dan Black Shadow, namun akan menjadi perang antara cahaya dan kegelapan. Perang semua makhluk mistis"

"Maka dari itu, kami mengusir mereka dengan sebuah peperangan, tidak mudah memang, karena semua makluk yang berada di sisi lain telah berada di pihak mereka dengan tujuan kebangkitan Raja dari kegelapan"

"Saat itu kemenangan telah berada di depan mata, namun semua berubah ketika seseorang berbelok dan menikamku di atas ketinggian. Ia menarik kristal yang berada di leherku dan menikamku tengan pedangnya. Namun, sebelum aku terjatuh, aku berhasil merebut Kristal yang berada padanya sebelum jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri" Yesung merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya yang menggenggam besi pembatas begitu erat, Yesung bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia telah membekukan hampir semua jembatan tua itu.

"Kau tau siapa orang itu?" Ryeowook menggelang ragu.

"Dia adalah pemilik kalung itu sebelumnya. Seorang Guardian penjaga Kristal Ruby, Cho Kyuhyun. My Mate"

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook masih berada di atas jembatan itu. Hanya saja kini ia hanya seorang diri. Yesung sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia tidak pernah tau Yesung yang terlihat begitu kuat ternyata menyimpan sakit dan kesedihan yang begitu berat. Harusnya sebelumnya ia tau hal itu. Bukan malah menjadi orang egois dan membuka luka lama yang ia tau tidak akan pernah sembuh.

Ryeowook juga ingat ketika Yesung mengatakan akan tetap bertarung untuk merebut krystal itu kembali meski itu berarti ia harus menghadapi mate-nya sendiri.

Ia berjanji akan membantu sekuat yang ia bisa. Walau kekuatannya masih belum seberapa, tetapi ia akan mencoba membantu. Menurut apa yang disampaikan Yesung, Black Shadow sudah mulai bergerak dan mengumpulkan pasukan. Sedang mereka belum melakukan apa-apa.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam ketika matahari mulai menghilang.

.

.

규성

.

.

Ketika malam menjelang, Yesung bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Peluh mengalir membasahi tubuh hingga Yesung harus terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dengan nafas terengah, Yesung memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Malam yang sunyi menjadi semakin mencekam. Yesung tersentak ketika melihat kilauan cahaya dari jendelanya diiringi dengan suara ledakan yang memekakkan. Dengan perasaan dan jantung yang berdetak semakin tidak karuan, Yesung beranjak dari kasurnya.

.

.

.

"Master" yang di panggil menoleh untuk mendapati namja tinggi dengan matanya yang sudah berubah merah.

"Pelindungnya terlalu kuat" sang Master memasang wajah datar, dengan mata yang menatap pada bangunan tua yang terlihat masih begitu kokoh.

Tangan pucatnya terangkat menyentuh sekat pelindung transparan. Merasakan bagaimana kuatnya sihir yang mengalir di setiap jarinya. Hanya hitungan detik dan hanya dengan genggaman erat, pelindung itu hancur berkeping keping, meninggalkan serpihan serpihan seperti kaca di udara.

Siwon menyeringai. Kedua sayap hitamnya terbuka lebar, sebelum dengan suara keras ia berujar pada pengikutnya. "Serang!"

.

.

.

Ketika Yesung sampai di lantai dasar, semua saudaranya sudah berkumpul terlebih dahulu. Mereka tidak terlihat panik atau takut, Donghae malah menyeringai menatap pintu yang tertutup.

"Mereka menyerang lebih cepat dari yang kita kira" Kibum mengangguk dengan wajah minim ekspresi yang masih setia di wajahnya.

"Yesung - ah, pergilah ke tempat Leeteuk hyung. Katakan padanya jika perang sudah di mulai"

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Aku akan tetap di sini." Heechul baru akan menyerukan ketidaksetuannya ketika pintu besar di depan mereka bergetar dan berbunyi keras.

Yesung sudah siap dengan busur panahnya, sedang yang lain mulai mengambil persiapan.

"Eunhyuk, kau yang pergi" perintah Yesung kemudian yang langsung di angguki oleh yang bersangkutan. Eunhyuk langsung beranjak pergi.

Donghae menghitung mundur dengan pelan, hingga hitungannya sampai pada angka tiga, Troll dengan ukuran raksasa menghancurkan pintu besar itu hingga berkeping-keping.

Sebuah anak panah menancap tepat di jantung Troll besar itu, sebelum terjatuh dan tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Tak lama setelahnya, ratusan pasukan Goblin datang menyerbu.

"Yang benar saja, apa kita benar benar harus menghadapi mereka?" Heechul menatap malas pada segerombolan Goblin yang mulai menyerang mereka.

Kibum secara langsung berlari di depan Heechul. Hanya dengan satu ayunan tangan, Goblin yang berada di barisan depan jatuh berserakan karena jarum-jarum angin Kibum yang kasat mata. Tidak mau kalah dengan yang lebih muda, Donghae ikut menyerang pasukan Goblin yang jumlahnya lebih dari ratusan.

Sedang Yesung tetap menyerang dari kejauahan. Satu-satunya cara menyerang yang paling aman untuknya adalah dari jarak jauh. karena kekuatannya melemah dengan tenaga yang sedikit. Ia tidak boleh gegabah.

Suara ledakan dari sisi kiri mengalihkan perhatian Yesung. Ia mengumpat ketika pasukan Shadow bersayap hitam mulai memasuki mansion dan menyerang mereka secara brutal.

"Kau! Kau berani merusak bungaku?!" Heechul berteriak marah saat seorang Black Shadow merusak tanaman kesayangannya. Hawa gelap menyelimuti Heechul. Dengan pandangan lurus, Heechul menatap ke arah Shadow muda yang terlihat ketakutan. Sekali hentakan di kaki, lubang menganga yang besar terbentuk hingga menenggelamkan berpuluh Goblin dan Black Shadow, mereka terkubur sempurna dengan tanah yang kembali seperti semula.

Di sisi lain Donghae melompat kesana kemari menghabisi beberapa Black Shadow, sayap putihnya telah terkembang sempurna.

Yesung berlari ke arah jendela ketika cahaya merah ke orangean datang dan menghancurkan dinding di belakangnya. Yesung melompat dari jendela, bertepatan dengan Melo yang langsung menangkap tubuhnya. Mereka terbang tinggi ke atas, dengan Yesung yang masih melepaskan anak panahnya.

Yesung mulai kelelahan, dan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. "Kita tidak akan menang" ujarnya pada semua guard yang terbang di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TO Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Guardian update untuk yg udah nunggu ^^

Terima kasih untuk yg udah review chapter kemaren ^^

…

…

…

…

Mind to leave some review?

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^

…

…

…

…

Sign,

Magbe3

19/01/2016


	5. War and Love

.

The Guardian

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

KyuSung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kilasan berbagai cahaya yang diiringi dengan ledakkan terdengar dari berbagai penjuru. Tidak ada satupun bintang yang bersinar malam itu, seolah langit ikut dalam pertumpahan darah antara dua kubu yang berlawanan.

Teriakan dari Heechul membuat kesadaran Yesung kembali. Dengan anggukan seolah mengikuti rencana, kelima Guard muda itu kembali melayangkan berbagai serangan kepada Black Shadow.

Heechul mengeluarkan keahliannya dengan menciptakan sulur-sulur pohon yang memanjang menuju tanah. Tanpa ragu, Yesung melompat dari Melo, berlari melewati ranting-ranting pohon yang sebelumnya di ciptakan Heechul dengan busur yang masih setia melepaskan anak panah pada ribuan Werewolf yang seolah menunggu untuk mencabik tubuhnya di bawah sana.

Donghae melesat turun dengan kecepatan cahaya, menyerang berbagai musuh di bawah sana dengan kilauan indah namun mematikan yang muncul dari telapak tangannya. Menghasilkan tempat yang bersih tanpa pengganggu untuk Yesung ketika kakinya menapaki tanah.

Seolah tidak ada habisnya, para Werewolf kembali datang untuk menyerang Yesung. Anak panahnya bersiap terarah pada segumpulan serigala kelaparan itu. Anak panah bergerak menuju gerombolan werewolf, saat berada di udara, anak panah itu berubah menjadi ratusan yang siap menembus setiap makhluk yang mengenainya. Gerombolan itu terhenti, membeku seketika dan pecah seperti onggokan es batu yang hancur berserakkan.

Sedangkan di sisi belakang Yesung, Kibum sibuk menghabisi para black shadow yang menyerang. Berulang kali mereka bertebangan seperti daun ketika ribuan pedang angin tornado kebanggaan Kibum mengenai mereka. Kemampuan mereka tidak menandingi Kibum sedikitpun. Hanya saja jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Jika menghabisi mereka seperti ini, bisa di pastikan para Guardian akan berakhir dengan kekalahan.

Berulang kali Suara decakan muncul dari mulut Yesung ketika serangan tidak habis nya menyerbu mereka.

Suara memekakkan muncul dari sisi lain. Diikuti dengan raungan kesakitan para werewolf yang mendapatkan serangan mematikan dari Donghae, sedang Heechul sibuk melemparkan dan menggerakkan tumbuhan sekitar untuk menghancurkan setiap lawan.

DEG

"ARGHHHH!" Sontak ketiga guard melihat pada sumber suara.

"Yesung!" Heechul berteriak keras ketika melihat Yesung memegangi dadanya dengan wajah tertunduk. Hampir saja sebuah serangan mengenai Heechul, sebelum ia dapat mengelak dengan cepat.

Donghae langsung berlari menghampiri Yesung. Menyentuh bahu sang hyung yang bergetar hebat.

"Di-dia ada di sini. Aku dapat merasakannya."

Donghae terdiam dengan menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan erat. Hampir saja sebuah serangan mengenainya, terimakasih pada Kibum yang langsung menangkis serangan itu.

"Fokus Lee Donghae!" Heechul berteriak dan berlari menuju Yesung. Diikuti oleh Kibum. Mereka saling merapat, membentuk perlindungan satu sama lain.

"Gwaenchana? " Yesung mengangguk, mereka berempat saling merapatkan punggung masing-masing, membentuk lingkaran dengan werewolf dan Black Shaddow yang mengelilingi merekaㅡ bersiap untuk melemparkan berbagai serangan pada mereka.

Kibum menggenggam pedangnya erat ketika mendapati sebuah gerakan dari makhluk-makhluk di depannya. Namun bukan sebuah serangan yang ia dapatkan, melainkan seseorang yang muncul dari dalam kerumunan.

Raut keempat guardian berubah keras ketika mendapati wajah namja dengan rupa mempesona berdiri tepat di depan Yesung dengan seringai di wajah.

"Ku lihat kalian mulai kewalahan." Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menatap Yesung tepat di mata.

"Hanya menyerah dan berikan kristal yang ada pada kalian, maka aku akan melepaskan kalian." Ia berjalan mengelilingi ke empat guardian, menatap mereka satu-persatu, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari mereka semua.

"Tidak semudah itu, Choi Siwon!" Siwon mengalihkan matanya pada Heechul, caramel -nya mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasi. Hanya saja Heechul tidak gentar sama sekali.

"Untuk kali ini kalian tidak akan berhasil. Sudah jelas kekuatan kalian sudah sampai di penghujung. Aku tau bagaimana kekuatan kalian. Kalian begitu kuat bersama, hanya saja ketika sendiri, apa lagi jika salah satu kristal terlepas, maka kalian bukan apa-apa." Wajah tampan itu berubah mengerikan.

Yesung bergetar merasakan bagaimana lemahnya ia sekarang. Bagaimana ia merasa takut hanya mendengar suara berat Siwon menyapa gendang telinga. Perasaan takut dan tidak berdaya membuatnya melemah. Penyesalan dan ketidak berdayaan membuat keadaannya semakin buruk.

Sebuah genggaman membuat Yesung tersadar, tanpa ia lihat lebih jelaspun ia tau bahwa Donghae tengah memberikan kekuatan padanya. Kepala dengan surai hitam yang semula tertunduk kini terangkat, menampilkan wajah pucat yang tengah memberi kekuatan pada dirinya sendiri.

Yesung tidak lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Siwon ketika matanya menangkap sebuah kelopak bunga yang berterbangan ke arahnya.

"Kau pikir kami akan kalah?" Ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar dalam. Siwon berhenti tepat di depan Yesung. "Kau pikir semudah itu mengalahkan Guardian?" Lanjutnya dengan seringaian. Para Guardian yang lain menatapnya tidak percaya, apa Yesung ingin bunuh diri?

"Tidak semudah itu, Choi Siwon!" Sepersekian detik setelah kata terakhir, Yesung bergerak melemparkan serangan pada Siwon. Walau hanya serangan biasa, namun mampu membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Kim Yesung!" Belum sempat Siwon membalas perbuatan Yesung padanya, suara gemerisik pepohonan yang tertiup angin membuat para Black Shadow dan Werewolf keheranan. Yesung menyeringai.

Tidak sampai di sana saja, serangan bertubi-tubi datang dari langit menyerang para Black Shadow. Mereka semua mengadah kelangit, yang langsung mendapati ratusaan makhluk bersayap putih menutupi langit malam.

Lolongan para Werewolf berubah semakin liar ketika sekelompok makhluk bertudung hitam muncul dari balik kegelapan, tidak ada yang terlihat kecuali mata merah menyala dari dalam tudung.

"Serang!" Ujar Siwon panik ketika mendapati pasukannya terkepung. Beberapa cahaya kecil menghampiri para Guardian, mereka tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

"Hyung!" Suara cempreng Ryeowook terdengar mendekat, Ia mendarat dengan tenang di depan para Guardian.

"Dimana Hyukie?" Tanya Donghae.

"Mate-mu itu akan baik-baik saja, Lee Donghae! Sekarang kita harus ikut dalam pesta ini!" Kibum menatap hyung-nya dengan aneh.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu kita hampir mati dan kau begitu pucat, sekarang kau pikir kita sedang berpesta? Ini perang, hyung!" Ryeowook melongo. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Kibum bebicara sepanjang itu.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo bergabung dengan yang lain. Aku sangat bersemangat sekarang" Donghae menengahi. "Hyukkie.. aku datang.." ia baru akan pergi terbang sebelum ia teringat akan sesuatu. Matanya menatap Yesung khawatir. "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa, pergilah.. kau mau tidak dapat bagian dalam perang ini?" Donghae mengangguk ketika Yesung memberinya senyuman meyakinkan. Ia pergi dari tempat itu diikuti dengan Heechul dan Kibum yang ikut bergabung dengan yang lain. Dengan sebelumnya kembali menanyakan keadaan Yesung.

Yesung mengalihkan perhatian pada Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di depannya, suana begitu ramai dengan berbagai serangan yang menghiasa berbagai tempat. Bahkan pertarunganpun berlangsung di ketinggian.

"Terima kasih, kau datang tepat waktu" Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia memutuskan ikut bergabung dengan yang lain. Rencananya mereka akan membuat Black Shadow terdesak dan mundur dari mansion para Guardian. Jika perlu mereka akan membuat mereka tidak berani lagi kembali mengganggu mereka.

Sama mengikuti jejak saudaranya yang lain, Yesung melompat naik pada Melo yang entah sejak kapan berada disisinya. Memulai pertarungan yang baru saja dimulai. Hanya saja ia tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi sebuah mata berwarna merah memperhatikannya dari balik kegelapan.

Pertarungan berlangsung dengan imbang ketika mereka saling mengerahkan kekuatan masing-masing. Para Werewolf mendapat lawan seimbang ketika menghadapi Vampire yang berada di sisi yang lain. Sedang para peri dan penyihir mengghadapi segerombolan Troll dan Goblin yang seolah tiada habisnya.

Ryeowook sedikit ketakutan ketika melihat bagaimana para shadow yang kalah dan hancur berkeping-keping. Demi Tuhan! Dulunya ia hanya remaja biasa yang cinta kedamaian dan menghindari kekerasan. Bahkan membunuh seekor semutpun ia tidak tega. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa begitu saja membunuh makhluk-makhluk yang lebih besar dari para semut? Ia menggeleng.

Sebuah pedang hampir saja mengenai tubuhnya jika saja ia tidak segera menghindar. Antara lega dan cemas, Ryeowook menatap si pelaku. Salah satu Black Shadow yang tengah menatapnya remeh.

"Ckk.. inikah Guardian Kristal Ruby? Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari anak yang baru belajar terbang"

Dia memang baru belajar terbang.

Namja itu mencibir dan tidak henti mengeluarkan kata-kata yang jujur membuat Ryeowook panas. Oh tidak, mungkin di tidak pernah tau bagaimana jika seorang Kim Ryeowook tengah marah.

Ekspresi Ryeowook berubah, sayapnya seperti terbakar dengan api yang membara. Dengan teriakan super keras dengan suara tenor-nya, ia melemparkan cambuk api yang langsung membakar Black Shadow di depannya. Seolah tidak juga cukup, ia kembali menghabisi semua musuh yang berniat menghalanginya.

.

.

Di sisi lain, pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan kompak menghabisi lawan di depan mereka. Dengan gerakan yang terlatih, mereka menghabisi musuh dengan mudah.

"Hyuk-ah!" Eunhyuk segera menghindar. Membiarkan cahaya berwarna merah menghantam pohon di belakangnya. Mereka terus mengerahkan kekuatan mereka, hingga sebuah suara familiar terdengar menghampiri.

"Ah... My Favorite Couple di sini ternyata" Donghae yang berbalik lebih dahulu. Tubuhnya segera bergerak maju menutupi Eunhyuk di balik punggungnya.

"Choi Seunghyun"

"Hai.. Donghae-ah. Sudah lama tidak bertemu" Donghae tidak membalas, ia terus menatap kedua mata yang terlihat berbeda dari terakhir yang ia ingat. Ia semakin menyembunyikan Eunhyuk di balik tubuhnya. Karena ia tau tujuan namja di depannya, obsesinya untuk membunuh para Mate, ia akan sangat bahagia menyaksikan seorang Shadow yang mati secara perlahan ketika Mate mereka mati.

"Aku tidak akan menggangu mate-mu. Kau tenang saja. Tidak usah membuat ekspresi aku akan menghabisinya seperti itu." Apa yang dilakukan Donghae adalah semakin menyembunyikan Eunhyuk dari Seunghyun yang berseringai senang. Menertawakan ketakutan Donghae akan hal terburuk yang mungkin saja bisa menimpa Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak akan menghabisunya, hanya saja-" ucapannya tergantung. Matanya berubah merah tua beriringan dengan sayap gelap yang muncul dari balik punggungnya.

"Aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua." Secepat kalimat Seunghyun berakhir, secepat itu punya sebuah serangan menuju ke arah Donghae. Donghae terkejut, ia bisa saja menghindar, namun itu sudah tidak memungkinkan.

Serangan yang dilancarkan Seunghyun tiba-tiba menghilang. Donghae menatap penuh kelegaan barier pelindung yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah dinding es yang langsung menghilang.

"Yesung hyung!" Donghae berteriak senang ketika Yesung melompat dari punggung melo. Ekspresi Donghae berubah khawatir melihat raut lelah di wajah Yesung.

Seunghyun menyeringai. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan, hanya saja ketika melihat Yesung datang, Donghae bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku menantikan kedatangan mu, Prince." Seunghyun membawa tubuhnya membungkuk. Memberikan penghormatan pada Yesung.

"Kau hanya perlu mundur, Seunghyun! Apa kau tidak lihat pasukanmu sudah kalah?"

"Kami tidak akan mundur, My Prince. Tujuan kami datang ke sini belum tercapai."

Yesung berdecak, "kau tau kami tidak akan memberikan apa yang kau mau,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu maka aku akan merebutnya sendiri." Seunghyun terbang menjauh, meninggalkan Yesung, Donghae berserta Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri mematung. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Yesung kembali melompat pada Melo dan mengejar Saung hyun.

Yesung bisa melihat seringaian di wajah itu. Hanya saja, Yesung baru menyadarinya ketika Seunghyun telah berdiri di belakang Ryewook yang fokus menghabisi para Black Shadow.

"Ryeowook-ah!" Sebenarnya Yesung berhasil menghentikan pedang yang bergerak cepat menuju Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang mempunyai refleks yang bagus berhasil menghindar. Hanya saja, yang membuat dunia Yesung seakan terhenti adalah seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Menangkis anak panahnya yang langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Sosok itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, seolah menjadi dinding pembatas yang menghalangi Yesung untuk bergerak semakin jauh.

Seluruh tubuh Yesung seketika bergetar hebat ketika onyx-nya menangkap gambar yang terekam jelas di memorinya. Wajah itu, rambut itu, mata itu...

Tidak, mata itu tidak lagi terlihat sama ketika tatapan yang muncul dari caramel yang berubah merah menatapnya tajam. Tidak ada satupun emosi yang tertangkap dari mata itu. Kosong, dan Yesung tidak bisa membacanya.

Yesung masih membeku di tempat, kenangan-kenangan yang selama ini berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam, kembali hadir mengisi setiap sel otaknya. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan jantungnya ikut berdetak hebat dengan darah yang berdesir lebih cepat melewati setiap pembuluh darah.

Perasaannya menghangat, lebih dua tahun ketika Shadow dan Mate tidak bertemu. Itu cukup membuat seorang Shadow kesepian dan mati perlahan. Hanya saja, ketika sudah bertahun mereka tidak bertemu, bahkan hanya melihatnya saja mampu membuat Yesung merasakan sihirnya mengalir mengisi setiap sel tubuh. Walau tidak sempurna, tetapi mampu membuat Yesung terlena.

"Yesung!" Hentakan keras menyadarkan Yesung dari ilusi sesaatnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang merasakan sakit.

"Mari kita akhiri di sini, Kim Yesung." Suara yang sama, hanya saja kali ini terdengar tidak seperti apa yang ia ingat.

Yesung mencoba bangkit. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mulai menggantikan kenyamanan yang sebelumnya menguasai.

Ia mencoba menekan dalam-dalam sebuah harapan yang sempat hadir di dalam hati. Dengan tarikkan nafas panjang, Yesung menatap sosok di depannya dengan tajam.

"Tidak akan semudah itu." Ujar Yesung dingin. Mengusahakan tidak ada sedikitpun getaran di dalam suaranya. Sosok di depannya berseringai. Tangannya terulur memegang sesuatu.

"Merindukannya?" Sebuah kristal berwarna biru yang nampak redup tergantung.

"Ambilah jika kau sanggup."

Bahkan Yesung dengan begitu mudahnya terpancing ucapan seseorang di depannya. "Aku akan mengambilnya, Cho Kyuhyun,"

Yesung mulai melemparkan beberapa serangan pada Kyuhyun yang tampak tenang. Dengan mudah Kyuhyun menghindari serangan Yesung. Ia bahkan hanya menghindar tanpa melawan sedikitpun.

Yesung mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Kyuhyun di depannya. Tangannya terkenal, menghasilkan sebuah bola es raksasa yang menyelubungi Kyuhyun. Tangan itu semakin terkepal erat, diikuti dengan es yang semakin keras dan menebal. Terselib sebuah senyuman di wajah Yesung. Namun seketika menghilang ketika bongkahan es itu perlahan retak dan berakhir sama dengan serangannya yang lain, hancur berkeping-keping.

Yesung melompat kaget ketika sebuah sulur api mendekat ke arahnya. Dan sialnya ia terluka.

"Hyung!" Kibum berteriak keras. Menyaksikan bagaiman Yesung yang terlihat kesakitan memegangi bahunya yang terluka.

"Kau!" Kibum berteriak keras. Tubuhnya maju untuk menantang Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun bukan lagi seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan berubah begitu kuat. Semua hanya hitungan detik ketika tiba-tiba Kibum terhenti dan jatuh begitu saja. Suasana berubah histeris. Heechul yang seolah tidak lagi mampu menahan emosinya ikut melemparkan serangan. Namun kembali, mereka bukanlah apa-apa bagi seorang Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

"Cukup!" Yesung berteriak marah. Udara dingin melingkupi Kyuhyun dan kembali, itu tidak berguna.

Yesung meraih pedangnya mengacungkan nya tepat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lawanmu adalah aku," Yesung menatap tepat ke arah mata itu.

Seringai muncul di wajah itu, "kau benar. Aku harus membunuhku jika aku ingin semua ini berakhir."

"Hyung!" Yesung menghindari serangan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah sulur yang merambat. Yesung melompat dan kembali menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kibum-ah?" Eunhyuk menghampiri Kibum dan Heechul yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ya.. aku baik-baik saja." Heechul tersenyum ketik akan mendapati pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghabisi namja sialan itu. Kita harus membantu Yesung dan mengalahkannya. Buat bocah itu menyesal telah melawan para Guardian."

"Yang lain sedang menghadapi para Black Shadow dan Werewolf. Aku rasa kita bisa fokus membantu Yesung" ujar Donghae bersiap untuk menyerang. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika di hadapi oleh beberapa orang yang begitu mereka kenal.

"Lawan kalian adalah kami, Prince" Tangan Heechul terkepal erat.

"Choi Siwon, Choi Seunghyun, Zhoumi dan Kangin-ssi" Heechul sangat ingat siapa saja mereka. Jika ia mengingat Siwon dan Seunghyun adalah orang yang sejak awal meminta kristal pada mereka, maka ia tidak akan bisa melupakan penghianatan yang telah di lakukan oleh Zhoumi dan Kang in.

Masih terekam dengan jelas di ingatannya bagaimana Kangin menghunuskan pedangnya di jantung Leeteuk- matenya. Masih tersimpan di matanya darah dan wajah pucat Leeteuk dengan air mata dan senyuman di wajahnya.

Jika Leeteuk mendapat pertolongan dari para peri, maka berbeda dengan Henry. Seorang namja yang merangkap sebagai salah seorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri yang berakhir di dalam tanah akibat obsesi dan kekejaman oleh Mate-nya sendiri.

Sebuah kehangatan mengalir di telapak tangan Heechul. Ia menoleh, mendapati senyuman hangat yang menenangkan dari Hangeng di sebelahnya. Bersama guardian yang lain, Heechul mengangguk, "ayo kita selesaikan ini" dan diikuti dengan pertarungan hingga titik darah penghabisan. Semuanya hanya demi melindungi apa yang telah ada.

.

.

Yesung selalu ingat sebuah teori yang mengatakan bahwa air dan api tidak akan bisa bersatu. Jangankan bersatu, bahkan ketika mereka bertemu, maka salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang mengalah.

Dulu Yesung selalu bangga bagaimana ia bisa membuktikan bahwa apa yang orang-orang katakan salah. Buktinya, ia dan Mate -nya mampu saling menjaga satu sama lain. Namun itu hanya sekejap, sebelum kebahagiaannya berubah menjadi bencana terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Nafas yang terengah dan tubuh yang penuh luka, diikuti dengan hutan yang telah hangus dan hancur berantakan. Sepasang onyx berwarna gelap tidak pernah berhenti menatap sosok tinggi pucat didepannya. Walau Yesung tau bahwa ia tidak akan menang, tetapi ia tidak ingin menyerah.

Ketika Yesung mencoba untuk bangkit, setiap sendi tubuhnya ngilu. Dengan berbagai luka yang membuat sel-sel tubuhnya ingin menyerah. Namun tidak! Ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa merendahkan dirinya dan mengaku kalah dengan mudah.

"Kau masih ingin mencoba mengalahkan ku?" Suara bass dingin terdengar bersama suara ledakkan di tempat lain. Bukan hanya dirinya yang tengah bertarung di sini. keluarganyaㅡ bahkan semua orang ikut merasakan sakit dan kehilangan nyawa.

"Ayo kita hentikan sampai di sini. Kau bukan lawan yang tepat untukku."

Yesung tidak bersuara, hanya melemparkan sebuah pandangan menantang dari matanya.

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah, Yesung-ssi."

"Cobalah untuk membunuhku, Kyuhyun." Ia tau bahwa suaranya bergetar. Seolah menyampaikan sebuah pesan bahwa ia masih mengharapkan sesuatu dari Kyuhyun. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Wajah yang sejak awal terlihat datar kini berseringai. Memukul telak Yesung bahwa dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Harusnya ia sadar itu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Tidak akan ada yang berubah." Dan pernyataan Kyuhyun semakin menampar dirinya.

"Salah satu alasan ku untuk datang ke sini adalah untuk menemuimu. Kau tau untuk apa?" Dengan perlahan, caramel yang semula terlihat kosong berubah tajam memandang ke arah nya. Perasaan takut menguasai Yesung. Itu hanya sebuah mata, dan Yesung sudah kalah.

"-membunuhmu" secepat kilasan cahaya, Kyuhyun bergerak ke arahnya, ketika ia sadar, sebuah pedang berkilau terarah padanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yesung begitu ingin mati di tangan orang yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya itu. Pedang yang semula ia genggam jatuh ke tanah. Menimbulkan bunyi nyaring seolah menjadi bunyi terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum kematian menghampirinya.

'DUARR'

"TIDAK semudah itu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Suara ledakan dan suara melengking yang Yesung kenal.

"Ryeowook-ah!"

"Lari hyung!" Ryeowook berlindung di balik pepohonan untuk menghindari serangan yang di lemparkan oleh Kyuhyun. Katakan ia terlalu berani hingga tanpa berfikir panjang ia menyerang Kyuhyun begitu saja. Walau tetap saja Kyuhyun dapat menangkis nya dengan sempurna.

"Kau pikir seorang pengganti sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku?" Kyuhyun membalikkan sulur api yang terarah padanya. Menghasilkan ledakan yang lebih besar ketika menabrak pepohonan. Ryeowook dengan sikap terbang menghindar.

"Kau pikir penghianat sepertimu dengan mudah mengalahkan pangeran kami?" Suara Ryeowook terdengar di balik pepohonan. Sedang Yesung masih berada di tempatnya. Tidak bergerak atau melakukan apapun.

Kini berganti Kyuhyun yang melempar serangan. Bola -bola api muncul dari tangannya.

"Berhentilah bersembunyi seperti pengecut dan hadapi aku!" Serangan Kyuhyun berhenti ketika matanya menangkap makhluk bersayap terbang mendakat dari arah hutan.

Ryeowook berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tepat di depan Yesung yang terlihat tidak sadar dan hanya berdiri di tempat.

"Kita lihat apa yang telah 'hyung'mu ajarkan padamu"

Pertarungan yang cukup seimbang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Secara teori Ryeoeook adalah Guardian Kristal Ruby. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang dulunya pernah memiliki Kristal Ruby.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan kobaran api yang menjalar ke arah Kyuhyun. Dari atas ia juga menghunjani Kyuhyun dengan bola-bola api. Ryeowook bersyukur beberapa minggu terakhir ia belajar dengan baik di Academy. Hingga ia sekarang tau apa guna ilmu yang telah ia dapat.

Kyuhyun memang kuat. Hanya saja fakta bahwa ia masih belum bisa menghabisi Mate-nya membuat kemampuannya terbatas. Kepanikan tidak terlihat sedikit pun di wajah tampan itu. Ia dengan berhasil menghindar dari serangan yang di berikan Ryeowook. Namun satu serangan berhasil melukainya. Ia bisa menyembuhkan lukanya, hanya memerlukan waktu dan sekarang kekuatannya mulai melemah.

Matanya bergerak liar menatap kearah Yesung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Ini adalah kesempatannya atau tidak sama sekali.

Kyuhyun kembali menghindar dari serangan yang di lancarkan Ryeowook. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju kearah Yesung.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook menyadari pergerakan Kyuhyun. Ia berlari ke arah Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangkat pedangnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, dan ia akan berhasil melenyapkan namja di depannya itu.

'JLEB' teriakan histeris Eunhyuk menyadarkan semua Guardian. Dengan cepat mereka berlari menuju Yesung, melupakan lawan mereka sebelumnya.

"Ryeowook-ah!" Yesung membeku di tempat. Menyaksikan dengan perlahan tubuh di depannya tumbang ke tanah. Semua terasa gelap dan telinganya seakan tuli dengan sekitar. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana dengan panik Heechul menangkap tubuh Ryeowook yang berdarah.

Tatapan Yesung beralih ke depan. Dimana ia menangkap seringai dari Kyuhyun padanya. Dan sebuah gelak tawa dari Black Shadow ketika pemimpin mereka berhasil menjatuhkan salah satu Guardian.

Mata Yesung beralih pada Ryeowook yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Heechul dengan sekuat tenaga menyembuhkannya dengan air mata yang mengalir mengenai wajah Ryeowook. Sedang kristal Ruby di lehernya mulai meredup.

Tangan Yesung terkepal erat. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam pedang dengan erat. Emosi yang meluap muncul dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia marah, kesal, sedih. Dan semuanya sudah cukup mampu membuat kakinya melangkah cepat menuju seseorang yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Ia berteriak, mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kemarahan. Hanya saja, semua tidak seperti apa yang ia mau. Rasa sakit yang teramat menyerang bagian perut sebelah kanannya. Ia tidak tau dari mana, hanya saja mulutnya memuntahkan cairan berwarna merah. Sebelum ia terjatuh ke tanah, tangannya berhasil meraih sebuah Kristal yang berada di dalam kepalan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" Black Shadow mencekal pergerakan para guardian yang akan berlari menghampiri Yesung. Donghae dengan amarah menyerang mereka semua, tetapi ia tidak sanggup. Kibum terduduk di tanah. Matanya menatap lurus pada tubuh Hyung-nya yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Sedang Heechul hanya mampu mendekap tubuh Ryeowook yang mulai terasa dingin.

Samar, Yesung masih bisa mendengar teriakan Donghae memanggil namanya. Hanya saja tubuhnya tidak mampu untuk bergerak. Matanya menatap langit malam yang tidak ia sukai. Ketika langit berwarna gelap dan tidak ada satupun benda langit yang menghiasinya. Ia tidak suka itu. Mengingatkannya pada hatinya yang kosong tanpa ada setitikpun cahaya.

Gelak tawa kemenangan para Black Shadow tidak mempengaruhinya. Matanya beralih pada sepasang caramel yang juga menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Semuanya berakhir, Kim Yesung," Ia mendengarkan.

"Kau tau apa yang membedakan kita?" Sosok itu tersenyum sinis.

"Ketika aku tau untuk apa aku dilahirkan, di sana aku akan kembali membangkitkan sesuatu yang kalian anggap Monster. Mereka orang lemah seperti kalian akan digantikan dengan kekuatan dan keabadian" Matanya berkedip menyakitkan. Setitik air mengalir dari sana.

Rasa bersalah dan ketidak berdayaan menghantuinya. Bagaimana ia membiarkan Ryeowook terluka hanya untuk melindunginya. Bagaimana semua orang yang terluka dan meninggal hanya karena untuk melindungi Kristal yang mereka jaga. Walau nyatanya ia sudah gagal sejak awal.

Dan fakta yang paling menyakitkan baginya adalah, ketika ia benar-benar harus berakhir di tangan orang yang ia cintai. Di tangan yang dulu merengkuhnya dalam kehangantan sebuah perlindungan.

Matanya masih terus menatap lurus ke langit. Senyuman muncul di wajahnya ketika butiran dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai salju. Namun nyatanya ia adalah seorang Guardian elemen air, dan es adalah hal yang menjadi andalannya.

Kristal di dalam genggaman Yesung perlahan mulai bersinar. Ketika suara kemenangan dari pihak kegelapan menggelegar, cahaya kebiruan muncul dari telak tangan Yesung yang semula terlihat begitu redup, namun berubah menjadi cahaya biru yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Yesung.

Semua orang terpaku. Dengan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan, mereka tidak dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Hawa dingin menyelimuti udara. Tanah-tanah mulai terlapisi es yang menjalar. Dilanjutkan pada pohon-pohon yang perlahan membeku.

Cahaya biru itu perlahan terangkat menjauhi tanah, mengambang di udara. Perlahan cahaya biru tersebut membentuk bongkahan es besar dan

'BYYUAARRR'

Pecah berserakan. Menghasilkan serpihan- serpihan putih kebiruan di udara.

Semua orang tercekat Mendapati sebuah sayap lebar berwarna putih bersih membentang lebar di udara. Begitu kontras dengan langit malam yang begitu gelap.

Sayap itu menempel pada tubuh seseorang dengan surai yang berwarna putih es. Terlihat lembut ketika terbawa angin malam.

Sosok itu membuka matanya. Menampilkan onyx gelap yang berlawanan dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih. Terlihat begitu dingin.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Ia berputar dan melemparkan sebuah naga api pada sosok yang masih melayang di udara.

HUSSS

Hanya satu ayunan, dan naga itu lenyap menghilang.

Duar!

UDARA menjadi semakin dingin ketika sosok itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bumi. Tubuhnya bergerak pada tubuh lemah tak berdaya di pangkuan Heechul. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, meniup luka menganga di dada sang Guardian muda. Luka itu di tutupi es, sebelum berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya yang diikuti dengan luka yang menutup perlahan. Tubuh lemah Ryeowook kembali bernafas.

Onyx yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu lemah kini menantang caramel yang tidak lepas dari matanya. Untuk kali ini, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dari mata itu.

Sayap putih itu mengepak indah, membawa tubuh kecil berbalut pakaian serba hitam meninggalkan bumi. Diikuti oleh sosok lain dengan saya hitam lebarnya yang terkembang.

"A-apa itu hyung?" Donghae terbata. Matanya beralih dari sebuah titik di ketinggian menuju manik Heechul yang terlihat lebih lega.

"Ketika Kristal dan Guardian benar-benar menyatu, itulah yang akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya." Heechul tersenyum tipis. Matanya beralih pada Dongsaeng termudanya yang tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

Pertarungan yang sesungguhnya akan benar-benar terjadi. Ketika dua sisi berlawanan saling berhadapan. Bahkan mereka benar-benar terlihat saling bertolak belakang di bawah langit gelap yang menurunkan butiran dingin berwarna putih.

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun sadari ketika menatap sosok di depannya. Bahkan tubuhnya dapat merasakan betapa kuat Sihir yang melingkupi namja itu.

Tangan pucatnya teralih. Meraih sebuah botol kaca bening yang menampilkan cairan hitam pekat di dalamnya. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

Sekali tegukkan, botol yang semula terisi penuh kini kosong dan jatuh menghempas tanah. Tubuhnya terasa begitu kebas dengan kekuatan yang begitu kuat mengalir di pembuluh darahnya.

Mata itu berubah, menjadi merah darah dengan pupil berwarna hitam pekat. Seolah ketakutan, alam berubah mencekam dengan awan gelap yang menutupi langit malam.

"Mari kita selesaikan saat ini juga, Kim Yesung." Bass itu terdengar lebih mengerikan. Menatap Sosok Yesung yang masih belum mengatakan apapun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Yesung menatap datar pada Kyuhyun. Pikiran dan hatinya berkecamuk. Menyadari ini memang sebuah takdir yang akan ia lalui. Jika bukan dirinya yang menghabisi Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun yang akan melenyapkannya.

Secara bersamaan muncul sebuah pedang dari tangan keduanya. Bentuk yang sama hanya saja dengan warna yang berbeda. Detik berikutnya diisi dengan keheningan sebelum kepakkan sayap yang diiringi dengan suara pedang yang beradu memecah kesunyian.

'PRANG!'

Mata keduanya kembali bertemu dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Saling mendorong dan kembali berpisah.

Yesung mengayunkan pedangnya pada Kyuhyun yang siap menyambutnya dengan berbagai serangan. Namun ketika ujung pedangnya hampir berhasil menyentuh tubuh itu, sebuah cahaya merah menuju ke arahnya. Yesung berkelit menghindar. Menangkis cahaya kemerahan dengan tangan terbuka. Sebelum cahaya itu membeku dan pecah berhamburan.

"Apa kau tau, bahwa api dapat mencairkan es?" Kyuhyun bersuara di belakangnya. Yesung segera menghindari hunusan pedang yang muncul dari belakang.

Yesung berbalik, membalas serangan Kyuhyun dengan pedang yang berkilauan.

"Dan air bisa memadamkan api." Balas Yesung seraya melempar serangan pada Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu berhasil melukai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Ia berdiri di tempatnya. Berniat mengakhiri semuanya tanpa mebuang-buang waktu.

Matanya terpejam memusatkan kekuatannya. Awan gelap berkumpul di atas mereka. Suasana berubah menyeramkan ketika sebuah rantai dari awan hitam yang berkumpul dengan tiba-tiba membelit tubuh Yesung. Membuat pedang perak putihnya jatuh menuju tanah.

Yesung memberontak, namun ia tidak mampu untuk melepaskan diri. Yesung menatap kumpulan awan di atas kepalanya. Bagaimana awan hitam itu berkumpul dan membentuk pusaran di atas kepalanya.

Yesung bisa melihat kilauan cahaya berwarna merah menyala dari dalam pusaran itu, sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, sambaran petir yang luar biasa menyambar tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar menyaksikan bagaimana petir itu mengenai sasarannya. Menghasilkan kobaran api yang luar biasa. Bahkan suara ledakannya pun memekakkan telinga.

Kobaran api masih menari-nari membakar tubuh salah satu Guardian yang paling mereka takuti. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis,

'Sudah berakhir' pikirnya dalam hati. Ia berniat kembali melenyapkan pengganggu yang masih bertahan di bawah mereka dengan sekali gerakkan. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main.

Hanya saja gerakkan itu harus terhenti ketika matanya menangkap cahaya berwarna putih berasal dari dalam kobaran api yang ia ciptakan. Cahaya itu membesar, membesar, dan semakin membesar hingga menyilaukan matanya.

Ketika ia tersadar, tangannya bersiap menyambut apa yang akan datang menghampirinya.

JLEB

Ia sudah lupa akan rasa sakit. Dua tahun terakhir ia selalu bergelut dengan sebuah rasa yang dulunya begitu ia takuti. Ia bahkan sudah tidak lagi dapat menghitung berapa luka di tubuhnya. Seakan mengingatkannya bahwa sakit bukanlah apa-apa melainkan sebuah rasa yang akan terus ia dapatkan seumur hidup.

Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Menyaksikan sebuah tubuh berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Mata itu tidak lagi terlihat sedingin es. Melainkan terlihat sendu dengan rasa rindu yang siap meledak.

Kedua pedang itu bersarang di tubuh masing-masing. Membuat sebuah luka yang diciptakan oleh orang yang pernah mereka sayangi. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah rasa sesak di dalam hatinya. Ketika matanya berubah menjadi caramel yang selalu Yesung sukai.

"Pada akhirnya, kita akan mati bersama."

Kedua tubuh itu melemah. Dengan mata yang perlahan saling tertutup dengan wajah orang terkasih yang terekam di mata itu sebelum sadaran mereka menghilang dan jatuh menghempas tanah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AN : Annyeong ~ lala a.k.a bee balik lagih~~ xD oke, selesai buat Guardian. Dan untuk next chapter adalah epilog ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Terima kasih yg udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal xD dan terima kasih untuk riview di chal kemrin. Akan aku balas di chapter end xD

So, aku nggak mau maksa, nih~~ yg berkenan buat ngetika sepatah dua patah kata di kotak riview aku tunggu sambil minum kopi xD

Last, tankyu~~ and~~ Gomawo yo ^^

…

…

…

Mind to Riview?

.

.

.

25 Maret 2016

Bee ^^


	6. It's Not Ending

.

The Guardian

.

.

It's Not Ending

.

.

.

KyuSung

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Tubuhnya bergidik merasakan hawa dingin yang menyentuh kulit. Telinganya tidak menangkap suara apapun, hingga memaksa kedua kelopaknya untuk terbuka. Dia memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, terasa berat di awal, tetapi ketika dia lebih berusaha, dia berhasil. Hal pertama yang dia dapati adalah kegelapan. Gelap, tidak ada setitikpun cahaya yang tertangkap di retina matanya, hingga muncul di fikirannya, inikah yang orang buta rasakan? Kegelapan yang membuatnya takut, tubuhnya meremang ketika kembali merasakan udara yang begitu dingin.

Dengan ragu dia membawa kakinya melangkah, menuju entah kemana. telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin, menambah rasa ketakutan di dalam dirinya. Entah berapa lama ia berjalan, melewati tempat yang tidak ia ketahui, sebelum setitik cahaya tertangkap di penglihatannya, hanya saja begitu jauh.

Dia berhenti, tidak ada terbesit di dalam hatinya untuk menghampiri sumber cahaya, hanya memilih berada di dalam kegelapan yang bahkan membuatnya ketakutan.

Cahaya yang semula hanya setitik, mulai terlihat membesar. Apa ada seseorang di sana? Dia tidak tau, tetapi, dia yakin cahaya itu semakin mendekat padanya.

Berbeda dengan kegelapan sebelumnya, dunianya berubah terang ketika tubuhnya seolah tersedot ke dalam cahaya yang seakan berlari menuju ke arahnya. Sebuah pintu bercat putih terlihat di sana, diikut bersama cahaya yang semakin mendekat. Ia ingin menjerit, tetapi pintu itu segera terbuka ketika berada di depannya.

Kedua kelopaknya bergerak gelisah. Cahaya yang datang begitu menyilaukan, membawanya pergi dari ruang gelap yang sebelumnya menemaninya.

Ketika matanya terbuka sempurna, heran menjadi kata pertama yang menggambarkan perasaannya ketika dia di hadapi dengan sebuah tempat yang kembali berbeda.

Caramelnya bergerak liar, menatap setiap dinding kayu yang terlihat dingin. Lantai yang beralas tanah membuatnya menyerngit, ditambah dengan patung-patung yang berada di setiap sudut ruangan membentuk lingkaran. Lima, ia berhasil menghitung patung yang berdiri di sana.

Itu bukanlah patung manusia ataupun hewan, itu seperti sebuah tiang bersegi lima dengan ukiran-ukiran berbeda di setiap patungnya. Di atasnya terdapat berbagai macam bentuk yang terasa familiar, namun dia tidak ingat. Salah satu bentuk yang tertangkap di matanya hanya sebuah pohon yang di atasnya terukir sebuah kristal.

Ia merasakan hawa lain yang mendekat, dan benar saja, selanjutnya ia menangkap suara hentakan kaki yang tergesa-gesa. Berlari lebih tepatnya.

Suara derit pintu membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara. Di saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di dalam ruang bawah tanah. Ketika ujung tangga yang berada di belakangnya terbuka, memberikan cahaya lebih pada ruangan yang minim cahaya.

Hentakkan sepatu yang beradu dengan tangga kayu yang termakan usia kini menjadi dominasi suara. Dua orang yeoja terlihat di sana, berjalan tergesa dengan berulang kali menoleh kan kepala ke arah belakang. Salah satu dari mereka menutup pintu, kembali menghadirkan ruangan dengan cahaya minim.

Walau sekilas, matanya menangkap masing-masing dari mereka tengah memeluk seorang bocah di pelukan mereka, salah satunya terlihat terlelap sedang yang lain hanya melihat. Tidak ada yang lain, hanya melihat.

Mereka menuju ke tengah ruangan. Meletakkan anak yang mereka rangkul di atas batu besar, baru ia sadari ada sebuah meja batu di sana.

Ia tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan, tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian, ruangan itu berubah terang. Tiang-tiang aneh yang sebelumnya dia lihat bersinar dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Eonni." Sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu lembut. Sebuah suara yang kembali terdengar familiar, namun masih dirinya tidak mengingat apapun.

Salah satu dari yeoja itu berambut hitam panjang yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya. Wajahnya cantik dengan kesan misterius, namun rautnya tidak bisa di hilangkan. Takut, takut adalah perasaan yang paling bisa ia tangkap di wajah itu.

Sedang seorang lagi adalah yeoja dengan rambut pirang bergelombang. Wajahnya dipenuhi raut dewasa, jelas, karena wanita sebelumnya memanggilnya eonni. Berbeda dengan yeoja sebelumnya, ia terlihat lebih tenang dengan seulas senyuman di bibir, walau terlihat menyakitkan.

"Tenang saja, Yuri-ah" yeoja berambut pirang tersenyum manis. Meyakinkan yang lebih muda bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun Yuri menggeleng. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Kita telah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, ketika kami semua berakhir, maka perdana menteri Kim yang akan menjadi Raja, aku tidak akan rela jika orang lain yang mengganti posisiku." Hana meraih tangan sahabatnya, menggenggamnya dan menyalurkan kehangatan di sana. Walau nyatanya, tangan Yuri begitu dingin dan terus bergetar.

"Kita sudah tau jika suatu saat nanti mereka akan mempertanyakan dan menentang darah yang mengalir di tubuh kami. Jika ini bisa membuat mereka tenang dan tidak akan ada lagi nyawa yang harus membayar, maka aku siap untuk menebusnya. Aku, dan suamiku akan melakukan apapun untuk kaum kita." Entah sejak kapan kedua bola hitam milik Yuri telah dihiasi dengan air mata. Cairan bening yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hey.. jangan menangis." Sekuat tenaga Hana menahan tangis. Berusaha menjadi wanita kuat untuk orang-orang yang ia cintai. Cukup dengan kematian putri kecilnya. Ia tidak ingin orang lain ikut membayar.

"Eonni.." isakan lirih muncul. Namun tetap Hana mempertahankan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju dua orang anak yang sejak awal hanya menjadi penonton. Salah seorang anak yang terlihat lebih tua menatap wanita dengan rambut bergelombangnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi bibirnya terkunci rapat.

Wanita itu tersenyum padanya, membelai kepalanya lembut seperti yang ia sukai, sebelum mengecup dahinya dalam.

Setelah itu, Hana beralih pada anak yang masih terlelap. Begitu damai hingga ia tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Hana mengecup anak itu lama. Setitik air mengalir dari sudut matanya yang tertutup.

"Eomma menyayangimu." Hana hanya berbisik, namun bergema memenuhi ke setiap sudut ruangan. Menyalurkan energi sendu yang berisi kesedihan yang begitu dalam.

Jantungnya berdesir aneh ketika suara yang begitu lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia masih berdiri di sana, memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Berjanjilah untuk tumbuh menjadi namja yang tumbuh sehebat api, dan memiliki hati setenang air. Walau nyatanya air dan api tidak bisa bersama, tetapi mereka bisa saling melengkapi." Hana kembali menatap bocah di sebelah putranya yang tertidur.

"Eomma menyayangimu. Jadilah Guardian yang mampu melindungi semua orang. Jaga hartamu yang paling berharga, dan jangan pernah menyakitinya, Kyu." Bertepatan dengan itu, sebuah cahaya muncul dari tubuh sang wanita. Membentuk barier pelindung untuk putranya, diikuti dengan suara ledakkan dari atas disertai dengan orang-orang yang berlari memenuhi ruangan.

Tangannya terulur, entahlah, ia merasa sesak ketika senyuman wanita itu menjadi hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum tubuh itu jatuh ke tanah, diiringi dengan teriakkan dan tangisan setelahnya.

Pandangannya mengabur, semua gambar di depannya menjadi menjauh dan tak jelas, dia seolah tertarik masuk ke dalam dimensi yang lain. Dan ketika dia mulai sadar, dia sudah berada di sebuah ladang yang ditumbuhi ilalang. Pepohonan dengan daun yang menguning dan jatuh menyentuh tanah menjelaskan bahwa musim dingin bersiap untuk datang.

Matanya menyipit ketika mendapati sebuah tubuh yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang kemungkinan berumur kurang dari belasan tahun. Ia berdiri hanya dengan sebuah kaos tipis di tubuhnya, padahal udara begitu dingin menusuk tulang.

Seseorang mendekati anak itu, seorang wanita yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Terlihat anggun dengan mantelnya yang berwarna pastel. Berjalan melewati ilalang yang tumbuh dengan subur.

Wanita itu berdiri di samping si bocah, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah anak itu karena tertutupi oleh bayangan pohon maple di sebelahnya. Padahal dirinya berdiri cukup dekat dengan si anak.

"Hei, kau di sini." Anak itu hanya diam. Seolah wanita dengan senyuman menenangkan itu tidak ada.

Wanita itu menyampirkan sebuah mantel hangat pada si anak, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan merapikan rambut bocah itu.

"Kau dingin. Bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk memakai mantelmu?" Masih tanpa suara. Yeoja itu tersenyum sedih. Jemarinya terangkat menyentuh pipi yang terlihat pucat.

"Kau tidak sendirian, sayang." Wanita itu berbisik pelan.

"Tapi nyatanya aku memang sendirian," kalimat pertama sejak beberapa menit yang hanya diisi dengan pembicaraan sepihak.

Yeoja itu memeluk tubuh anak itu dan jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Mengusapnya lembut walau ia sudah mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Aniya. Kau memiliki ku sekarang. Kau memiliki kami sekarang." Pelukan itu mengerat.

"Jika kau mau, panggil aku eomma mulai sekarang. Aku tau tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi eommamu, tapi percayalah. Kami menyayangimu seperti putra kami sendiri. Kau bagian dari kami sekarang." Bocah itu tidak bersuara, hanya saja tubuhnya perlahan bergetar.

"Jika waktunya tiba, kau akan mengetahui semuanya." Pelukkan itu mengerat. Yuri hanya mampu mengusap punggung itu dengan sayang. Merasa terluka ketika mendapati mata itu meredup dan terlihat sedih. Ia sudah berjanji kepada sahabatnya untuk menjaga putranya dengan baik.

"Eomma!" Teriakkan yang berasal tidak jauh dari mereka. Seorang anak laki-laki berlari menuju Yuri dan bocah lainnya.

"Ya! Kau di sini, bodoh! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana! Jika kau kesepian aku bisa bermain bersamamu. Jadi jangan menghilang seperti ini lagi Cho Kyuhyun! Jika tidak aku akan benar-benar akan membencimu." Mulutnya terdengar tajam. Namun nyatanya matanya mulai memerah. Namun sepertinya ia tidak akan membiarkan sesetespun air matanya jatuh dan terlihat bodoh di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beralih memeluknya. "Aku yang akan menjagamu, karena kau tidak akan bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, hyung." yang lebih tua tertawa walau tangisnya tidak dapat ia tahan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di tubuh yang lebih muda. Ia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Yesung hyung."

.

.

규성

.

.

Ruangan yang semula begitu sunyi terusik oleh suara knop yang di putar, bersahutan dengan derit pintu yang memecah keheningan.

Seseorang berbalut Tshirt hitam polos memasuki ruangan. Rambut putihnya di tata berantakan. Terlihat begitu sesuai dengan wajahnya yang tenang. Namja itu melangkah masuk. Menuju jendela yang tertutup rapat. Tangannya menyibak gorden putih dan membuka jendela dengan lebar. Cahaya matahari langsung memenuhi ruangan yang sebelumnya gelap. Menyentuh orang lain yang berada di dalam ruangan, terlelap di atas kasur.

Ia melangkah, mengambil tempat di sisi bed dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Menatap diam wajah pucat yang terlihat semakin pucat.

Hanya melihat, sebelum jemarinya terangkat membelai rambut coklat terang favoritnya. Mata sipitnya terpejam. Membiarkan setiap rasa dingin mengalir melewati sel-sel tubuh dari ujung jarinya.

Mata sewarna malam itu tertutup, nafasnya berubah tenang. Cahaya kebiruan muncul dari telapak tangannya, menenangkan sebelum membesar dan menghilang dengan hembusan nafas pelan.

Derit pintu kembali terdengar, bersahutan dengan suara khas namja dewasa yang ia kenal.

"Kau kesini lagi, hyung?" Nada malas tertangkap olehnya.

"Kau bahkan belum begitu pulih, dan kau ingin menyembuhkan orang." Lanjutnya ketika berdiri disisinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hae-ya…"

"Hanya biarkan dia, hyung. Kau tidak perlu mengobatinya." Donghae menjawab. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan mata yang melirik sekilas kepada Yesung di sebelahnya, sebelum mengalihkan matanya pada wajah pucat yang belum membuka mata.

"Apa kau ingin membunuh hyungmu eoh? Kau lebih senang melihatku mati perlahan karena hidup seorang diri?"

"Yesung hyung!" Donghae mulai kesal. Ternyata Yesung lebih keras kepala dan lebih menyebalkan daripada Heechul yang sedang marah.

Yesung tersenyum, sedikit menyukai ekspresi Dongahe yang mulai jengah.

"Kita kebawah. Sarapan sudah siap. Dan ayolah hyung! Lebih baik kau keluar menikmati musim panas dari pada kembali ke kamar ini. Warna kulitmu hampir sama dengan warna rambutmu." Donghae menatap prihatin kulit pucat Yesung. Yesung sudah hampir seperti vampire yang takut kena sinar matahari dan lebih memilih berada di kamar. Lihatlah, kini kulitnya hampir menyamai Kyuhyun yang masih belum membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun

Sejenak Donghae terhenti ketika matanya menangkap wajah Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, di dalam hatinya ia masih menolak ide gila Yesung untuk merawat Kyuhyun di kediaman mereka. Ayolah, semua orang tau bahwa Kyuhyun adalah dalang dari penyerbuan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Master Black Shadow yang berniat menghabisi mereka semua. Bahkan kastil yang mereka tempati belum selesai di perbaiki.

Donghae masih belum bisa menghilangkan kejadian malam itu dari ingatannya, bahkan setiap malam ia masih sering mendapati mimpi yang sama. Darah, mayat, berbagai sihir yang menyerang satu sama lain.

Namun, hal yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan adalah Ketika kedua pedang itu saling menembus kulit satu sama lain. Ketika darah mereka merembes membasahi tanah, menyatu dengan salju putih yang turun.

Saat itu, pedang Kyuhyun berhasil mengenai perut Yesung, sedang pedang Yesung membuat luka di dada Kyuhyun. Yesung yang merupakan seorang guard penyembuh dapat menahan lukanya untuk beberapa saat, walau tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa pedang seorang (mantan) Guardian seperti Kyuhyun tidak akan mudah untuk di sembuhkan.

Sedang Kyuhyun, ia ingat betul bagaimana tubuh itu menghempas tanah dengan luka di dada. Tubuhnya memucat dengan darah yang seolah ingin meninggalkan tubuh itu dengan cepat. Matanya terpejam dan kulitnya yang memucat diikuti dengan sayapnya yang melemah, dan memudar.

Saat itu, Yesung yang berhasil menahan lukanya setelah mendapat bantuan oleh Heechul berlari menuju tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak bergerak. Donghae bisa melihat Yesung yang terus menangis dan menggumamkan namanya seraya terus mengobati lukanya.

Tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri kekuatan seorang Guardian penyumbuh seperti Yesung, dan nyatanya ia berhasil menahan luka itu, menggagalkan rencana malaikat maut untuk mengambil nyawa Mate-nya. Hanya saja, walaupun ia berhasil menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, tetapi hingga saat ini Kyuhyun masih belum membuka mata. Walau setiap hari Yesung selalu menyelinap ke kamar namja itu untuk menyembuhkannya.

Sedangkan untuk para Black Shadow yang tersisa, melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tumbang mereka pergi begitu saja. Menghilang tanpa jejak. Donghae tidak tau apakah Siwon masih hidup setelah mendapat luka yang sangat parah dari Kibum. Dan yang lainnya, juga berada dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Ketika Yesung bangkit dan mulai menghadapi takdirnya, satu persatu muncul kekuatan besar dari dalam mereka, walau dengan luka di seluruh tubuh, mereka masih dapat bertahan hingga akhir. Apalagi para Shadow air, kembalinya Kristal Gem seperti memberi nyawa lebih pada mereka.

Peperangan meninggalkan hutan yang hangus terbakar dan lubang yang berada di mana-mana, serta ratusan tubuh tidak bernyawa para pejuang yang berjuang bersama mereka, Yesung dengan berusaha untuk menyembuhkan para Shadow dan makhluk mistis lainnya yang terluka. Walau Kristal Gem berhasil ia dapatkan kembali, namun dengan luka dan energi yang terlalu banyak ia keluarkan, membuat Yesung tumbang dan tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa minggu, tidur yang begitu lama yang mampu membuat mereka semua merasa ketakutan. Bagaimana jika Yesung tidak kembali dan terus tertidur?

"Hae"

"Lee Donghae!" Donghae hampir memukul wajah Yesung yang berada di depannya dengan sebuah teriakkan yang membuat ia terkejut. Donghae memainkan matanya kesal melihat ekspresi Yesung yang puas mengagetkannya. Tetapi Donghae senang, sekarang Yesung terlihat lebih hidup dengan mata yang tidak lagi terlihat kosong. Ia jadi jarang menghela nafas dan terlihat bebannya perlahan terangkat.

"Ayo kita keluar." Donghae mengikuti Yesung yang berjalan ke luar kamar. Donghae tersenyum ketika rambut Yesung yang berada di depannya perlahan kembali berubah hitam. Jika bukan untuk mengobati Kyuhyun, Yesung tidak mungkin berubah dalam mode Great-nya. Ckk, Yesung masih saja terus berusaha untuk Kyuhyun.

Yesung mendengar suara teriakan Eunhyuk dari arah ruang makan. Suaranya bahkan menggelegar hingga ke penjuru kastil. Ketika ia sampai, ia melihat Eunhyuk yang dengan setia memarahi Kibum yang masih sibuk membaca buku di meja makan.

Sedang di sisi lainnya entah apa yang tengah Heechul lakukan bersama Hangeng, Yesung tidak peduli dan tidak ingin tau. Mereka (Hangeng dan Heechul) memutuskan ikut bergabung ketika magnae mereka mulai berteriak untuk tidak berbuat mesum sebelum makan. Itu akan membuat selera makannya hilang.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangannya. Donghae meraih tangannya dan menyeratnya untuk sarapan. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang sibuk dengan makanan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Ia senang mendapati Ryeowook yang mulai membaik setelah sebelumnya ia dan semua orang beranggapan jika Ryeowook akan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Namun tidak, ternyata Ryeowook kecil mereka tidak selemah itu, bahkan sekarang ia kembali bisa berteriak dengan suara tenornya yang powerfull.

"Ayo makan!" Donghae yang kelaparan langsung mengambil tempat di sisi namjachingu-nya. Ia sekilas mencium pipi Eunhyuk sebelum duduk dan mulai makan dan berbincang ringan. Ryeowook kemudian mengambil tempat di sisinya.

"Kapan liburan musim panas mu akan berakhir, Ryeowook-ah?"

"Dua minggu lagi, hyung! Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan tugasku." Sepertinya Ryeowook sedikit frustasi dengan tugasnya, ia terus mengeluhkan tugas dan tugas sejak seminggu yang lalu. Padahal mereka baru saja berperang, namun nyatanya tidak ada toleransi untuk sekolah.

"Tugas apa?" Kini giliran Hangeng yang bertanya. Cukup kasihan karena sepertinya tidak ada di antara mereka yang merasa kasihan pada Guard pemula mereka dan berniat untuk membantu.

"Sesuatu yang berbau dengan sejarah dan beberapa mantra. Ayolah.. kita bukan penyihir yang membutuhkan tongkat dan mantra. Walau kita sama-sama mempunyai 'sihir' tetapi tetap berbeda." Ryeowook terus mengoceh tentang tugas sejarah dan para penyihir. Sepertinya Ryeowook punya masalah yang cukup mengesalkan dengan makhluk yang satu itu. Apa ada salah satu penyihir yang mengganggunya? Setau mereka para Wizard sangat membantu saat peperangan.

Tidak ada yang berani mengomentari Ryeowook yang tengah 'curhat'. Ayolah.. bahkan Ryeowook yang sedang kesal lebih buruk dari pada tangisannya.

"Kau kesal bukan karena kau tidak suka pelajarannya, tetapi lebih kepada Sungmin hyung yang sudah seminggu ini pergi ke Itali. Kau kesal karena dia tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun padamu. Kau berencana menikmati liburan mu bersama Sungmin hyung, tetapi ia lebih memilih pergi dan terjebak dengan kemesraan pasangan lain yang mampu membuatmu iri." Oopss... ada satu orang yang sangat tidak tau situasi di antara mereka. Duduk tepat di sebelah Eunhyuk dengan mata yang masih fokus pada bacaan di depan nya. Apa Kibum sehebat itu? Makan, membaca, dan masih bisa menangkap pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya ketika tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar. Di sana Yesung sedang menenangkan Ryeowook yang menyebabkan suhu udara naik. Hell! Bahkan sekarang musim panas, dan ide untuk membuat Ryeowook marah bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Disaat-saat seperti ini biasanya otak jenius Kim Kibum tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, ia melirik hyungnya yang lain yang terlihat acuh dan menghabiskan makanan. Apa ia melakukan sesuatu? Ckk, kadang menjadi namja cool dan kalem seperti Kibum tidak bagus juga.

Mereka kembali menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Sesekali duo EunHae akan melemparkan lelucon untuk mencairkan suasana.

Setelah itu, Heechul memaksa Yesung untuk keluar rumah. Astaga! bahkan menarik Yesung untuk mau menginjak tanah pun begitu sulit. Ia menjadi sangat nakal dengan beribu alasan, apa yang ia takuti? Kulitnya berubah hitam? Oh no! Bahkan berjemur seharianpun belum tentu bisa membuat kulit terlampau pucat itu berubah warna.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di halaman belakang kastil. Dimana pepohonan mulai berubah warna. Menandakan musim panas akan segera berakhir dan musim gugur akan menyambut mereka.

Seperti biasa Kibum memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon dengan telinga yang di pasangi earphone dan seperti biasa, buku yang terbuka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae memilih untuk menaiki Melo dan berkeliling hutan. Ryeowook? Entahlah. Mungkin dia masih sedih karena Sungmin belum kembali.

Yesung memandang Heechul yang tengah mengayunkan tangannya untuk mengembalikan sebuah bunga yang mulai layu. Perlahan-lahan bunga itu kembali tumbuh dan kelopaknya terbuka.

"Hyung." Yesung menghampiri.

Heechul tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Namja berparas cantik itu masih setia dengan tanaman kesayangannya. Sedang Yesung memilih diam memperhatikan. Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Apa mereka akan kembali, hyung?" Heechul bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti siapa yang tengah Yesung bicarakan, tetapi ia memilih diam dengan tetap fokus pada tanaman yang lain.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Heechul dengan tetap pada tanamannya, Yesung terdiam, matanya berubah kosong.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah informasi," untuk pertama kalinya setelah pembicaraan mereka berlanjut, Heechul beralih kepada Yesung yang berdiri di sisinya. Tangannya terayun, menciptakan sebuah bangku dari sulur kayu dan sebuah pohon dengan daun yang lebat langsung tumbuh menaungi nya.

Yesung masih diam saat heechul bergerak menyamankan dirinya di atas bangku yang baru ia ciptakan, dengan sudut matanya ia memerintahkan Yesung untuk ikut menyamankan diri.

"Apa yang kau ketahui?" Pertanyaan yang langsung di lontarkan Yesung.

Heechul menghela nafas berat, "Choi Siwon adalah putra dari perdana mentri yang menjadi otak penyerangan 15 tahun yang lalu." Yesung terdiam dan tersentak, tubuhnya seperti di selubungi oleh rasa gelisah.

"Kita tau cerita yang sebenarnya, Jong Woon. Perdana mentri Choi mempunyai ambisi besar untuk membangkitkan lagi si gila Cho Jino, ia begitu terobsesi dengan kekuatan besar yang orang mati itu tawarkan. Ia menjadi sangat kejam dan ambisius." Tanpa sadar Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Heechul, telinganya tetap terpasang mendengarkan.

"Dia meminta Raja Cho untuk kembali membangkin roh raja terdahulu. Karena yang bisa membuka segel Black Stone adalah ke lima kristal, sedang untuk membangkitkannya ia butuh darah dari keturunan Raja, namun nyatanya, Raja tidak menyetujui hal itu, hingga terjadilah awal cerita ini." Heechul meraih sebuah daun yang terjatuh dari pohon dan memainkannya di tangan.

"Marah, perdana mentri membuat sebuah kebohongan besar, menghasut semua orang hingga nyawa-nyawa tidak bersalah harus membayarnya." Yesung ingat betul apa yang di ucapkan oleh Heechul. Ketika semua orang berbondong-bondong mendobrak kediaman sang Raja. Menariknya keluar beserta keluarganya. Sebenarnya ia pernah mendengar pembicaraan appanya dengan Raja beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tentang penglihatan yang di terima oleh sang Ratu, hingga Raja meminta ayahnya untuk mengisi tempat yang kelak ia tinggalkan. Saat itu Yesung masih kecil, yang ia tau adalah ayahnya mempunyai teman seorang paman dengan senyuman menenangkan, paman itu begitu baik.

Dan ketika ia melihat bagaimana mereka melontarkan kata-kata keji dan berlaku kasar pada teman ayahnya tepat di depan matanya, ia yakin sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi.

Masih membekas di ingatannya ketika seseorang dari mereka melemparkan sebuah serangan dan mengenai seorang bocah wanita yang ia kenal. Tubuh kecil itu membeku dengan kulit pucatnya. Saat itu ibunya langsung membawanya melarikan diri, bersama seorang yeoja yang ia tau adalah teman ibunya.

Satu hal yang yesung tangkap saat itu adalah, sebuah pengorbanan untuk darah terkutuk yang mengalir di tubuh mereka. Tapi apa? Ia tidak tau, bahkan ketika suara tangisan ibunya terdengar memenuhi setiap ruangan dan tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai tanah, ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat semua itu terjadi.

"Alasan mereka untuk tidak membunuh Kyuhyun adalah karena kyuhyun adalah seorang Guardian, ia juga adalah keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Cho, salah satu dari mereka masih ingin untuk membangkitkan roh itu, - "

"Dan dia berhasil. Berhasil menggunakan keturunan terakhir itu." Yesung memotong. Pandangannya terfokus pada langit biru di atas sana.

"Kau tau hyung, aku pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Apa kau tidak ingin tau kenapa keluargamu meninggal? Dan ia menjawab, 'aku mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak mgingat apapun tentang keluargaku adalah takdir yang telah Tuhan berikan padaku, jika Tuhan ingin aku melupakannya, maka aku tidak akan mencoba untuk mengingat apapun. Dan aku harus bersyukur karena keluargamu memperlakukanku dengan baik." Sekilas Heechul mendengar suara Yesung mulai serak, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap punggung Yesung. Ini adalah pertama kali sejak sekian lama Yesung mau membicarakan Kyuhyun dengannya.

"Aku tau kau selalu ke kamar itu untuk menyembuhkannya. Aku tau apa alasanmu melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan melarang ataupun menentang apa yang kau lakukan." Akhirnya Heechul menoleh kepadanya. Menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Hanya saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika ia sadar? Apa kau tidak takut dia akan menyakitimu lagi?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak. Matanya menerawang menatap langit.

"Kau tau apa yang aku rasakan, hyung. Kau tau apa yang terjadi dan aku tidak bisa menghindarinya." Yesung menghela nafas.

"Harusnya aku mengatakan semuanya sejak awal. Harusnya aku menjelaskan padanya ketika ia bertanya padaku. Harusnya aku menahan rasa keingintahuannya. Bukan malah membiarkan orang lain memanipulasi ingatannya. Aku tau tidak ada yang bersalah di sini." Sebuah tepukkan lembut menyentuh bahunya. Ketika mendongak, wajah hangat Heechul yang ia lihat.

"Kau benar. Itu semua adalah keputusanmu. Kami tidak berhak untuk melarang atau menentangnya. Aku sudah bicara pada yang lain. Walau awalnya mereka sangat tidak setuju, tetapi mereka mulai menerima ini semua." Yesung ikut tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan sang hyung yang mengusap bahunya lembut.

"Kami bisa melihat sinar di matamu setelah beberapa tahun belakangan ini terlihat begitu hampa. Kami senang. Dan aku harap kau tidak akan menyesali keputasanmu ini." Yesung mengangguk. Sebuah beban terasa lepas dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa lebih ringan.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Ketika semua orang terlelap di atas empuknya kasur mereka, Yesung malah memilih untuk terduduk dan memperhatikan wajah namja yang ia rindukkan. Selalu seperti ini, ketika ia menatap wajah itu, yang ia rasakan hanya rindu yang mendalam.

Awalnya ia fikir rasa sakit dan bencinya akan membiarkan namja di depannya ini mati begitu saja. Tetapi nyatanya, ia tidak mampu. Ia tidak mampu mengabaikan rasa hangat yang mengaliri disetiap sel tubuhnya. Ia tidak mampu mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal. Ia tidak dapat menghilangkan sebuah rasa yang terlalu akrab baginya.

Cinta

Ia sadar dirinya masih begitu mencintai Kyuhyun. Bahkan ketika luka itu masih terasa sakit.

Ia memilih untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Membiarkan Kyuhyun hidup dan tetap berada di sisinya. Dan ketika kelak Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia menyediakan tempat untuk namja itu kembali pulang. Dan jika Kyuhyun memilih untuk pergi,

Ia akan melepaskannya.

Yesung menghembuskan nafas menyadari pemikirannya. Matanya beralih pada bulan yang bersinar terang di luar sana. Dan ia tersenyum senang mendapati para peri yang menari di bawah cahaya bulan.

Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh kristal berwarna putih kebiruan yang memang Kristalnya sedikit berubah sejak kembali ke tangan nya.

Ia membiarkan sensasi hangat yang tersalurkan di kristal itu. Senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajahnya sebelum matanya tertutup rapat. Nafasnya bergerak teratur.

Perlahan-lahan sebuah cahaya biru muncul dari kristal yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Cahaya itu membesar menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Syuuussss

Udara dingin tiba-tiba menyelimuti kamar. Sulur-sulur es merambat kesetiap sudut lantai dan dinding yang menyentuh atap.

Sebuah sayap lebar terkembang di balik tubuh itu. Ketika Yesung membuka mata, onyx gelapnya berganti dengan biru yang begitu indah.

Cahaya biru yang semula mengelilingi Yesung berpindah menuju sosok yang terbaring lemah. Mengelilingi Kyuhyun membentuk sebuah pelindung. Dan dengan perlahan cahaya itu memasuki tubuh Kyuhyun. Masuk dengan perlahan hingga tidak ada satupun yang tersisa.

Yesung mencoba menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Keadaan kembali normal dan sialnya ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Heechul akan membunuhnya jika tau apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kim Yesung! " ah.. yang benar saja. Bahkan Heechul langsung menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya ia rebahkan pada sisi ranjang. Ia berniat untuk menyiapkan mental dan telinganya ketika Heechul mencapai kamar itu.

Tetapi apa yang ia lihat mampu membuatnya membola di tempat. Tubuhnya membeku seolah terkena oleh serangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Heechul harus rela terbangun ketika tubuhnya merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar di dalam kastil. Ia tau milik siapa itu. Heechul sudah berulang kali mewanti-wanti Yesung yang memaksakan kekuatannya. Bocah nakal itu bahkan masih dalam masa pemulihan dan dia dengan beraninya memakai metode yang menguras banyak tenaga seperti itu. Yesung ingin kembali tidur untuk beberapa bulan kedepan seperti hewan hibernasi di musim dingin? Ia akan mengomeli Yesung hingga seminggu kedepan.

Heechul bergegas menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong. Ia juga mendapati dongsaengnya yang lain menuju arah yang sama.

Ketika sampai, Heechul bersiap untuk melempar kemarahan pertamanya begitu pintu di depannya terbuka. Tetapi kata-kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Di sana, ia mendapati dongsaengnya yang menangis dan sebuah caramel yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Bahkan bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terkejut, tetapi semua orang. Mendapati Cho Kyuhyun yang telah membuka matanya dengan Yesung yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tau seberapa buruknya dirimu. Tetapi yang aku ingat hanyalah kebaikanmu. Kenangan indah yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

Ketika kau bingung untuk kembali pulang, maka aku akan menjadi satu-satunya tempat untukmu kembali.

.

.

.

.

**FINAL**

.

.

.

.

**AN**: Annyeong ^^ hohoho sbenarnya aku langsung bikin epilog ini ketika uru KyuSung sama-sama ketusuk. Tapi karena kepanjangan, jadi aku pisahin, sekalian pengen lihat reaksi reader (⌒▽⌒)

Ah~~ aku lega ketika chingudeul menyukai chap kemaren. Jujur aja ya~~ aku merasa chap kemarin alurnya kecepatan dan aku masih kurang inspirasi yang bagus u.u aku udah was-was sama komentar yang masuk, tapi jadi seneng lagi ketika semua pada suka. \\(^O^)/ aku kapok bikin FF fantasy ::_:: ngejabarinnya lebih susah xD

Oke oke, mungkin ada yang nganggap ini gantung, sebenarnya aku bikin catatan plotnya emang sampe peranng, dan sampe sekarang belum kefikiran apa yang terjadi setelah Kyuhyun sadar π_π tapi jika nanti aku dapat inspirasi dan banyak yang demo, aku akan bikin squel atau apalah itu. XD

Ah... sebenarnya ini udah jadi beberapa minggu lalu, lalu aku rombak lagi biar nggak ngecewain readers, tapi di tengah perjalanan aku di hadang ribuan rintangan, jangankan buat nulis, baca ff aja aku nggak sempat u.u semoga setelah ini aku bakalan dapat waktu senggang :)

Ah~~ untuk selanjutnya aku bakalan update Destined *bakar petasan* (abaikan)

Okeh, okeh. Chap ini spesial bales-bales riview yang lebih panjang dari isi ceritanya ￣ω￣ maafkan aku ~~

Oke, kita mulai ye~~

yang pertama riview itu, hmmm my beloved reader yang kalo telat apa lagi lama 'dikit' langsung di komentari berkali-kali, **cloudswoon** a.k.a Hermonie Kim ^^ yang kemaren itu bukan salah aku, itu salah keyboard nya *eh? Oke, karena kamu(?) [*aku kurang nyaman manggil seseorang dengan kamu, aku panggil chingu aja ya*] nggak tau ngomen apa, maka aku juga bingung mau balas apa -_- tapi yang pasti, I Love You Too ㅋㅋㅋ terima kasih lo ini masih mau diikutin sampe habis ^^ gomawo. XD

yang kedua, **Mi-young774** yang kayaknya pasrah aja gitu kalo KyuSung-nya mati XD but, its okey~~ aku nggak pingin mereka mati dulu ￣ˍ￣ tapi aku pingin ngucapin terima kasih udah baca dan memutuskan(?) Untuk meninggalkan jejak *hug ^^

Next, **hanseulmi**, yang minta jangan update lama-lama, mianhae u.u ini lamaaaaaaaa u.u XD Terima kasih udah memberi komentarnya xD ^^

**Guest**, chingu ya~~ nama nya jangan guest dong~~ guest-san banyak, takutnya nanti aku nggak ingat ah~~ aku rasa yang review lebih kece karena mau ngomentari ff keceh(?) Mereka kok, kagak mati. Aku belum rela~ u.u ah, di chap sebelumnya aku udah jelasin kok kenapa Kyuhyun berkhianat. Tapi kayaknya aku yang kurang detail ngejelasinnya xD but~~~ gomawo udah sempatin riview *hug ^^

Wah~~baru empat udah panjang rasanya. Yakin nih mau di lanjut? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Ke-5 **ismaneli**, andwe~~ aku juga nggak mau ini berakhir sad ending aku juga nggak mau Yesung menderita, maka dari itu, aku pemgen mereka bahagia :) *tumben gw baik* oke, thankyu udah ninggalin jejaknya, *hug ^^

Selanjutnya, ayo~~ siapa~ **Guest2**, kan! Aku bilang apa, yang namanya guest udah banyak *plak* terima kasih ^^ dan untuk ff fantasy lagi, butuh pemikiran dan renungan dulu xD gomawo riviewnya *hug ^^

Ini angka keceh buat aku, 7 adalah **babykyusung** XD mereka bukan saling bunuh, cuma saling mencintai *hehe* nggak~ ini nggak aku niatin bikin sad ending kok, aman~~ xD ini epilognya, aku tunggu komentarnya ^^ fighting, gomawo, dan *hug ^^

Angka yang tidak ada ujungnya, 8 **Harpaairiry** ^^ ah~~~ salah satu nama yang sering muncul di semua ff-ku setiap chapternya, walau bukan kata-kata yang panjang dan berbelit, tapi aku tau jika ada dirimu, chingu ^^ ini se ganbatte yang aku bisa xD hanya ini, mianhae kalo nggak sesuai, aku nggak mau minta maaf soal riview-nya chingu, tetapi terima kasih udah ada di setiap ff gaje bin ngaret diriku *hug ^^

Nama yang masuk untuk riview di salah satu angka favorite ku adalah **cloudsrainny **ah... andweyo, aku nggak mau mereka mati xD aku pengennya mereka bersatu sekarang XD ahhh kalo chingu mau mungkin aku bisa bikin season duanya *eh, tapi ya liat pendapat readers yang lain dulu ヽ(´▽｀)/ terima kasih udah ada di setiap chap nya chingu, *hug

Next, **Pipinpapo** tidak~~~ aku nggak terlalu suka yang dari awal ampe akhir kejam terus, aku baik hati kok, xD ahhh, aku senang kalo chingu suka ^^ gomawo ne, *hug

Selanjutnya, **Guest3 **kan, guest lagi xD hahaha ahhhh syukur deh kalo chingu bilang bagus, soalnya aku kurang percaya diri ama chap kemaren xD terimakasih udah riview ^^ *hug

Selajutnya ada **Aprilpp** hehehe aduhhh aku malah nggak yakin ama chap ini jadinya, (´△｀) but trrimakasih udah riview ya ^^ *hug

Ini nomor berapa ya? Pokoknya ada **Jy **selalu ada di setiap ffku, :) terima kasih chingu udah riview ^^ *hug

**maycahayu, **ah, nggak kok. Mereka nggak mati bersama, cuma ffnya masih gantung ヽ(´▽｀)/ hehe gomawo ne, *hug

Buat Kim **YeHyun**-ssi, ah aku rasa aku masih perlu bikin yang lebih tragis dari ini (´ｰ｀) tapi aku berniat akhir yang bahagia buat mereka ^^ terima kasih buat dukungannya ^^ *hug

hoho, salah satu nama yang sering muncul di setiap ffku, **Sukayesunguke** ^-^ ahhh aku kehabisan kata-kata hehe apa yang mau aku balas ini? Ya udah deh, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih ya chingu udah riview dan ngikutin ff ini ^^ *hug

Hahaha mianhae chingu **kys134**, yang ini juga luama ::_:: hehe mereka nggak akan mati kok, tenang aja :) terima kasih udah nyempatin buat riview, chingu ^^ *hug

**rynsapphireblue** kyaaaa mianhae, aku kira aku bisa fastvupdate nyatanya nggak beri aku hukuman tmama-nim hehe ah~ kalo nggak ada TBC kqn nggak asik chingu, jadi biarkan TBC dengan fungsinya *nah ll? Oke, terimakasih udah ngisi kotak riview chingu *hug

**hlyeyenpls** kyaaa jangan baper nggak sad kok, nggak hehe. Ini udah aku lanjut. Otte? Terima kasih udah ninggalin jejak chingu ^^ *hug

ini ada **kim rose **yang kalo aku telat update langsung di riview lagi xD mereka bisa hidup bersama lagi kok, jika mereka masih saling mencintai *eh? XD gomawo chingu-ya~~ semoga nggak bosan dan kapok baca ff ku xD *hug

**han yong neul**, hehe, kalo gitu semoga pertemuannya nggak ke bawa mimpi, chingu xD mereka nggak wassalam kok, cuma tidur nyenyak doang *dugg hehe. Gomawo udah nyempatin baca ama riview ^^ *hug

**oryza naranatha** ah~~ salah satu rider yang namanya mudah diingat xD oryza-san, gomawo ne, imajinasi aku kadang emang kek gitu, hehe ah~~ nggak, ini kan ff kyusung, masa mereka tinggal kenangan, kan nggak lucu xD tapi aku bakalan nunggu komentar oryza-san lagi di chapter ini, jangan jujur kalo mengecewakan, oke ^^ gomawo ~~ * hug

**turtle choi**, masalahnya yang menjadi penyesalan itu aku yang kelamaan update, chingu u.u soal kyu, aku juga nggak tau dia nyesel apa nggak, ff nya di buat gantung gitu u.u terima kasih untuk review nya ^^ *hug

**kimahhyun** ah, gomawo ^^ aku berusaha bikin akhir yang baik buat mereka ^^ terimakan udah baca ama ninggalin jejak di ff ini ^^ *hug

**melody rezky**, ah, aku juga nggak ngerti jalan pikirannya kyu, dia punya dendam sendiri ama guard di tambah Siwon yang bikin jadi memburuk u.u apa ini akhir yang baik buat mereka? Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ^^ terima kasih, *hug

**cassandraelf** ah, salah satu riders setia *hug XD jangan nangis u.u niatnya aku nggak bikin nangis lo, tapi bagus lah kalo chingi suka xD aku juga jadi bingung mau balas apa, di tunggu reviewnya lagi ^^ *hug gomawo~

**123** nggak, aku nggak bikin sad kok :) gomawo, *hug

**yesung ukeku 2** ah... aku senang jika ternyata kamu suka dek, ahhhh diriku hanya bisa mengatakan terima kasih, oke, kaka tunggu riviewnya lagi xD gomawo yo~~ *hug

**KyuSungPolarise** mianhae, nggak bisa update cepat udah aku usahain ini mianhae gomawo ne udah ninggalin jejak, ^^ *hug

**yuni**, kalo mereka nggak mati bersama, berarti mereka hiduo bersama xD ^^ terima kasih review nya ^^ *hug

**cameliachokim** ah.. mianhae, yang ini malah nggak ada sweet sweet fluffy nya xD gimana dong? U.u gomawo udah ninggalin jejaknya ^^ *hug

**Iyuy0709** huaaa gomawo xD tapi aku rasa masih banyak ff author lain yang bagus kok xD gomawo ne ^^ *hug

**YesungWife** buat update cepat nggak bisa ini, hehe, buat happy end, aku juga nggak tau juga ini xD xD terimakasih jejaknya ^^ *hug

**olla** ah, salah satu nama yang sering ada di kotak review ^^ mereka nggak menyerah kok, mereka kan mate xD terimakasih nyempatin review, ^^ *hug

**yekyu3424** aku juga berharap dua-duanya mati *loh? Tapi aku nggak tega xD hehe terima kasih reviewnya ^^ *hug

**ayakyusung134** ini anak malah do'a in kyusung mati xD taoi aku juga nggak terima loh~~ awas aja kalo nih author bikin mereka mati *lah? Terima kasih udah komentar ^^ *hug

**Guest** lagi! XD sip sippp aku memang niat buat kyu mbul menderita dulu, kita suruh dia maraton ngecilin perutnya dia mau nggak ya? Hehe terima kasih komentarnya ^^ *hug

**GaemGyu92** nggak, mereka nggak mati barengan kok xD gomawo ^^ *hug

**dyanakim37** nggak, nggak mati dan sad end kok ^^ terima kasih ya~ *hug

**HyeKyuSung134** hueeee mereka nghak mati kok ∪ˍ∪ cuma cek cok rumah tannga xD ahh~~ mianhae, nggak baisa update asap xD tapi terima kasih reviewnya ^^ *hug

**Nakazawa Ryu** nggak kok Ryu-chan~~ mereka nggak mati, cuma sekarat doang xD terima kasih udah baca amann komenternya ^^ *hug

**Guest4** ! Ayooo kita siksa kyu xD ah~~ aku kayaknya butuh perkiraan matang kalo bikin ff fantasy lagi xD tapi terima kasih komentarnya xD *hug

**ayou moemoekyusung **aku juga ragu ngebilang ini endingnya xD tapi aku bakalan nyatuin mereka di dunia, xD gomawo ne ^^ *hug

**jeremy kim84** salah satu nama yang aku temui di kotak review ^^ ah.. kyi nggak becabda kok jahatnya, dia malah terlalu berniat u.u ini lanjutannya ^^ gomawo *hug

**Angel Sanctuary** *kabur~~ mianhae, aku lebih ngaret dari biasanya xD ah~~ semoga ini tidak mengecewakan, terima kasih ^^ *hug

**reny rhey** mereka nggak mati kok, mereka masih hidup xD gomawo ^^ *hug

**Flink Elf **iya, mereka tragis ∪ˍ∪ terimakasih ^^ *hug

**Ye'Im Clouds** mati nggak ya~~mati nggak ya~~~ hahahha ininlanjutannya xD terima kasih _^^ *hug

**cloud** ah~~~ nggak kok, ini bukan perpisahan buat mereka, nyatanya ini baru saja di mulai xD gomawo ^^ *hug

**rikarika** *lempar TBC xD gomawo ^^ *hug

**Kyutiesung** ini yang terjadi selanjutnya, semoga suka, gomawo ^^ *hug

**Leethakim** ah~~ nama yang sering review ff aku xD hidup mereka udah di takdirkan ngenes xD gomawo ne^^ *hug

**Tukang Komen **aku tukang php, xD setidaknya aku bukan tukang gantung xD *nah lo? Habis tusuk tusukan, mereka ngapain ya~~ hmmm xD gomawo ne ^^ *hug

**Elan Baby Kyusung **nggak bisa cepet hiks hiks ottokhe? U.u gomawo ne ^^ *hug

**Kyu** ini lanjutannya ^^ gomawo ne *hug

Terakhir adalah **Only Yesung**, sengaja aku simpan di akhir karena Only Yesung sudah mau mereview rata-rata ff kyusung ku dengan sangggatttt panjang ~~ ^-^ ah~~ pertama aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat chingu ^^ pertama bikin ff ini aku merasa kurang yakin ama idenya,jadi mendapat review dengan penuh pujian seperti ini membuat aku menjadi blusing ヽ(´▽｀)/ bahkan semua bagiannya di bahas, aku senang, ditambah review panjang membangun seperti ituヽ(´▽｀)/ ah~~~ aku sebenernya menyukai karakter yesung yang tetap kuat, dia adalah seorang pria aku tidak mau dia terlihat lemah seperti seorang wanita, dia boleh manja tapi nggak berlebihan, dia boleh nangis dan sedih tetapi tidak seperti seorang wanita :) jadi aku senang ketika chingu bilang yesung keren di sini ^^ rata-rata ff aku yesung nya aku bikin kek gitu kok, mungkin ntar tergantung cerinya xD

Ah~~ dan untuk review chingu yang di ff lainnya, aku baca semua kok, aku baca berkali-kali sebagai semangat saat aku lagi kena WB, aku juga langsung merombak chap ini agar tidak mengecewakan, aku takut jika nanti tidak sesuai dengan yang chingu harapkan :) ah~~ dan untuk karakter yesung yang jahatnya, sebenarnya kira-kira beberapa tahun lalu aku bikin ff yang tersiksa di sana iyu kyu, sedang Yesung yang jahatnya, tapi karena hutangku banyak, jadi ffnya terbengkalai dan sekarang udah nggak ada xD mungkin kapan-kapan bisa aku bikin lagi, tapi lihat dulu, soalnya hutang aku banyak ternyata xD ah~~~ ini bahkan belum menyamai review chingu di setiap ff nya, mianhae, tapi aku sedang berusaha bikin ff yang lebih baik lagi, ^^ terima kasih dukungannya, semoga chingu kembali meninggalkan komentar di chap ini, dan mian jika mengecewakan ^^ gomawo ne ^^ *hug

Hore~~~ selesai xD apa ini adalah akhir? entahlah, mungkin aku bakalan bikin season 2 nya hehe, tapi masih mungkin lo~~~ xD

Terima kasih semuanya, selamat bertemu di ff lainnya, see ya~~~~

.

.

.

**Gamsahamnida** ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bee**

**8 Mei 2016**


End file.
